


Дом у озера

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Emperor Darth Vader, F/M, Gen, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Вскоре после событий "Новой надежды" Дарт Вейдер становится Императором и объявляет Люка и Лею своими наследниками. Для Леи это шанс изменить политический строй Империи, но ее волнует не только это. Чем больше Лея узнает о родной матери, тем больше сожалеет о смерти Падме. А излишние сожаления, как известно, до добра не доводят.
Kudos: 34





	Дом у озера

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Еще одна из рода Наберрие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701226) by [seane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane). 



> Cиквел к фику "Еще одна из рода Наберрие", можно читать отдельно.  
> АУ относительно событий оригинальной трилогии; dark!Лея; упоминаются пейринги Анакин Скайуокер/Падме Наберрие, Хан Соло/Лея Органа и предполагаемый Дарт Вейдер/Рио Наберрие.  
> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2020

Лея всегда знала, что она приемная, от нее этот факт никогда не скрывали. Еще в детстве объяснили, что родилась она у совершенно других людей. «Но ты все равно наша дочка, — сказали ей. — Ты наша. Неважно, у кого ты родилась».

Однако это оказалось очень важно.

Лея стояла, положив ладони на каменные перила, и смотрела на озеро, расстилавшееся перед ней. День был пасмурный; небо, затянутое пеленой слоистых серых облаков, сулило близость дождя.

Что ж, теперь она знала все.

Девушки, с которыми она подружилась в первые же дни в Центре Империи, оказались ее двоюродными сестрами; парень, с которым она едва не переспала, — ее родным братом. Вовремя подоспело известие, что и говорить. А впрочем, нет. Оно опоздало. Потому что человек, который мог предотвратить взрыв Альдераана, был ее отцом.

Лея смотрела на то, как мелкие волны плещутся у берега. Здесь, на Набу, в живописнейшем месте, куда она сбежала от всех этих новостей — к старшей из обретенных сестер, — думалось проще, чем на базе возле Явина. Там все напоминало ей о Звезде Смерти — и гибели Альдераана. Здесь Лея могла подумать о чем-то еще.

О той, что была ее матерью, например. О семейных связях, которые Лея ощутила раньше, чем о них узнала. О том, что она сама — тоже часть этих связей.

Рио Наберрие ушла в дом с маленькой дочерью на руках — племянницей Леи. Меж туч выхлестнуло солнце и озарило темную воду, цветы и деревья. Отчего-то именно здесь — не в Тиде, где жила семья Наберрие, а на отдаленном острове в Озерном краю, где располагалось их загородное имение, — Лея особенно остро чувствовала, насколько тесно связана с этими людьми, с этой землей.

Никогда прежде ее не посещали подобные чувства.

Солнце снова спряталось за тучи, но Лее казалось, она все еще чувствует кожей тепло его лучей. Рио говорила, родители Леи поженились на этом острове.

Лея словно стояла на лестнице, которая тянется из прошлого в будущее. Лея поднималась вверх, из настоящего в будущее, но если бы она спустилась вниз, то могла бы увидеть... Что увидеть? Живую Падме Наберрие? Ту, чьи смутные, неверные подобия она видела в Пудже и Рио — и собственном отражении в зеркале?

Эта мысль, появившись невзначай, теперь не желала уходить. Чудилось, нужно только отдернуть невидимый занавес, только сделать шаг.

Прошлое, будущее... Время, которое течет, словно река. Но шагни против течения — и там найдется все: и живая женщина, которая родила их с Люком, но не смогла вырастить, и Альдераан, плывущий по своей орбите, и ее приемные родители, и...

Из дома донесся возглас Рио — не удивление, не радость звучали в нем, а как будто испуг. Лея порывисто обернулась и побежала туда, ворвалась в дом, грохнув тяжелой старинной дверью.

В просторной гостиной Рио сидела перед головизором, зажав рот рукой.

— Что? Что случилось?..

— ...мы не располагаем сведениями о том, насколько тяжело был ранен лорд Вейдер во время покушения, — продолжал говорить диктор. — Смерть Его Величества Палпатина подтверждена представителями Имперской Службы безопасности. Все участники покушения были уничтожены лордом Вейдером. — Диктор вдруг прервался, помолчал. — Уважаемые зрители, — сказал он совершенно другим тоном, — Император Галактической Империи лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер...

«Умер», — мелькнула у Леи мысль, но нет, она была уверена, что он жив.

Изображение диктора сменилось глянцево-черной маской.

— Граждане Империи... — раздался низкий голос.

Лея поморщилась. Рио отняла руку ото рта; Лея расслышала ее тихий вздох.

Вейдер говорил об убийстве Палпатина, о необходимости сплотиться, о том, что попытки расшатать власть престола не пройдут. Перечень банальностей, произнесенных спокойно и веско, — пожалуй, именно то, что нужно в подобный момент. Лея не прислушивалась. Она вдруг подумала: «Мы рождены в законном браке. Если он теперь Император, то мы с Люком...»

Один Император умер, может умереть и другой.

Вейдера, конечно, убить не так легко, но все же... Он знает, что у него обнаружились дети. Наберрие, докопавшиеся до правды, и ему сообщили. Возможно, с ним будет проще договориться, чем с Палпатином. В конце концов, Вейдер виноват перед ней. Он... Лее вспомнилась сцена, произошедшая на командном мостике Звезды Смерти, и рука Вейдера на ее плече.

— Здесь есть аппаратура для межпланетной связи? Или нужно ехать в Тид?

Рио оглянулась. Младенец, пристроивший голову ей на плечо, дремал, не замечая сокрушительных новостей, которые — именно сейчас, в данный момент — меняли судьбу галактики.

«И меня точно так же баюкали. Но это делала не Падме Наберрие, а мама-Бреха и няни, работавшие во дворце».

Почему эта мысль вызывала такое беспокойство? Казалось, за ней притаилась бездна — сделай шаг в этом направлении и не заметишь, как рухнешь вниз.

— Конечно, есть. С кем ты хочешь связаться?

Лея улыбнулась и промолчала. Она чувствовала себя так, будто пробудилась ото сна. Все это — озеро, тихий остров, здания в классическом набуанском стиле и ребенок на руках у темноволосой женщины — было грезой, а впереди ее ждало очередное сражение за свободу галактики, и Лея внутренне собралась. И наконец почувствовала себя собой.

\---

Мон Мотма смотрела, как подрагивает синеватая голограмма. Связь была неважной, но комнату, где сидела Лея, Мон узнала с первого взгляда. Сжалось сердце.

Последние дни выдались тяжелыми, эвакуация базы с Явина-4 вошла в финальную стадию. Внезапное известие о смерти Палпатина обрушилось на них, будто огромная волна, сметая все планы. Смерть Императора должна была радовать, но не радовала, ведь на смену ему пришел другой, куда более прямолинейный и жесткий.

А Лея сидела в комнате связи, которую последний раз Мон видела лет двадцать назад, и в памяти невольно всплывало то, давнее, полузабытое. Молодость, Республика, разговоры о войне, о чрезвычайных полномочиях канцлера, о попрании демократии, уверения в том, что они не сепаратисты, о нет, они патриоты...

Мон не владела Силой, но еще до того, как Лея заговорила, уже поняла все. Эта комната, взгляд Леи, неуловимое сходство, которое раньше Мон списывала на свою сентиментальность...

И пока Лея рассказывала свою историю о тестах ДНК, о внезапном обретении родни, о семействе Наберрие, которые, уцепившись за слухи о пилоте по фамилии Скайуокер, взорвавшем Звезду Смерти, раскопали эту давнюю тайну, Мон думала только: «Бедная девочка... Бедная-бедная девочка. А Бейл мне за все эти годы ни слова не сказал, даже не намекнул...».

— Мы — дети Вейдера, Мон.

Лея смотрела на Мон сухими напряженными глазами и явно ждала какой-то реакции, а у Мон на языке вертелось только: «Бедная девочка». Но сказать такое сейчас означало смертельно оскорбить Лею.

— Дети Вейдера... — повторила Мон. — Новость, что и говорить, внезапная... Мне и в голову не приходило, что Анакин Скайуокер все еще жив.

Лею заметно передернуло. К Вейдеру у нее были свои счеты. Он ведь, кажется, ее допрашивал, а говорят, его ментальное воздействие пострашнее иных пыток.

— Я дружила с Падме, твоей родной матерью. Ты знала об этом?

— Нет, — ответила Лея.

Она явно не этого ждала от Мон, не сентиментальных разговоров. Но та никак не могла собраться. Бедная девочка, узнать о себе такое! Да и Анакина в этой ситуации тоже можно пожалеть.

— Вейдер может не знать о тебе, но про Люка...

— Наберрие все сообщили Вейдеру. Про тест ДНК, вообще все. Я тогда была еще на базе.

А вот это интересно. Вейдер узнал, что у него есть дети, и тут же погиб Палпатин. Да уж, это явно не мифические диверсанты-джедаи пробрались во дворец. Джедай там был один и, к тому же, бывший. Но зато один из лучших — можно сказать, цвет почившего Ордена.

Невольно возникает вопрос: что же такого Анакин Скайуокер узнал в самом конце Войны клонов, если за этим последовал штурм Храма джедаев силами 501-го легиона и гибель Ордена?

— Меня сейчас волнует только одно, — сказала Лея. — Как изменится расстановка сил с восшествием Вейдера на престол. Я лечу в столицу, Мон. А Люк пока вернется на базу. Если что-то пойдет не так, один из детей нового Императора у вас останется.

— Насколько я понимаю, Вейдер тебя не звал.

— Пока не успел. Но я не стану дожидаться приглашения. В новостях сказали, что он был ранен, пока защищал Палпатина. Если Вейдер, конечно, и в самом деле его защищал.

— Думаешь застать Вейдера, пока он слаб?

— Это не помешает, — сказала Лея угрюмо.

— Он сложный человек, Лея.

— Я его дочь. А он позволил взорвать планету, на которой я выросла. Если наше родство ему хоть сколько-нибудь небезразлично, я выжму из ситуации все, что смогу. Я свяжусь с вами, как только что-то станет ясно.

Она выглядела такой юной.

Мон знала Лею Органу много лет, но сейчас впервые взглянула на нее, как на Лею Скайуокер. Так Мон совсем еще недавно смотрела на Люка, тщетно пытаясь увидеть в нем черты отца — и матери, о которой Люк не имел ни малейшего представления.

От Анакина в Лее, пожалуй, нет ничего. Но и от Падме в ней немного, разве что цвет глаз и волос. Но все же черты Наберрие в ней заметны: поставь рядом с Леей ее кузину Пуджу — и сходство бросится в глаза.

— Мне не нравится, что Люк не летит с тобой, — сказала Мон. — Да, это разумно. Отпускать сейчас в столицу пилота, недавно взорвавшего имперскую боевую станцию, очень плохая идея. Но рядом с тобой в столице никого не будет. Конечно, там есть наши агенты, но тебе нужен друг. Семейное воссоединение в таких обстоятельствах...

— Да какое воссоединение? Вейдер мне никто и останется никем. Не думаете же вы, что я упаду ему в объятья и буду рыдать от счастья?

— Возможно, придется, — заметила Мон.

— Не думаю. Вы не понимаете, Мон. Его не так просто обмануть, я и пытаться не стану.

— Вейдер всегда слыл человеком прямодушным, а ты умеешь притворяться, Лея.

— Вы и в самом деле не понимаете. Сила дает ему возможность чувствовать правду. Он прекрасно знает, как я к нему отношусь. Но если вас это утешит, я лечу не одна, со мной будет кузина.

— Сенатор Наберрие?

— Нет, Пуджа сейчас нужна королеве Киланте. Со мной летит Рио, ее старшая сестра.

Да, Бейл про нее что-то рассказывал, он, кажется, был с ней знаком. А в памяти Мон всплывала только бесконечная процессия в темном, скорбные лица, слезы — и две маленькие девочки, которые шли за родителями, крепко держась за руки.

— Она ведь, кажется, военный врач?

— Нет, гражданский. Но она и правда имеет отношение к имперской армии. Она занимается клонами — теми, кто еще жив.

Ах да, верно. Бейл рассказывал про нее в связи со своей петицией по финансированию здравоохранения. Но Мон помнила только девочку в темном плаще, челку, падавшую на глаза, — маленькое звено в бесконечной цепи скорбящих.

— Я видела Рио Наберрие очень давно. Ей тогда было, наверное, лет десять. Она вела за руку младшую сестру.

Лея глянула на нее внимательно.

— Выходит, вы знакомы с семьей Наберрие?

Вряд ли это можно было назвать знакомством. Они ее, наверное, и не запомнили. Руви был совсем убит горем, да и Джобель едва держалась. Организацией похорон распоряжалась маленькая старушка, мать Джобель.

— Я встречалась с ними только однажды, на похоронах Падме.

Лея мотнула головой, будто отгоняя саму эту мысль. Она как будто не желала ничего слышать о похоронах своей матери, да и о ней самой.

Впрочем, на Лею сейчас навалилось слишком много всего. Нужно дать ей время.

— Вот и все, что я хотела сказать.

— Будь осторожна.

— Буду, — сказала Лея невесело. — Конечно, буду.

\---

Центр Империи как будто совершенно не изменился. Роспуск Сената, гибель Альдераана и уничтожение Звезды Смерти, смерть одного Императора и восшествие на престол другого — казалось, ничто не может изменить течения здешней жизни.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла со мной, — сказала Лея.

— Конечно.

— Нет, не просто во дворец. К нему.

Рио внимательно посмотрела на нее.

— Лея, он твой отец. Ты не хочешь поговорить с ним наедине?

— Последний раз я видела его на Звезде Смерти. Нет, я не хочу встречаться с ним наедине. Я не смогу удержать себя в руках.

Лея думала, что Вейдер перебрался в Императорский дворец, но он все еще оставался в собственной резиденции. Здесь он их и принял — в просторном кабинете с серыми стенами, безликом и строго функциональном. Ничего общего с дворцовым залом для аудиенций, которым пользовался Палпатин. У того-то был вкус.

За огромным смотровым окном было только небо, резиденция Вейдера возвышалась над всеми окрестными небоскребами. Он отошел к окну и встал к ним спиной, словно не желая даже смотреть на свою предполагаемую дочь.

Лея подошла к металлическому столу со встроенными голопроекторами и оперлась на него костяшками пальцев.

— Садитесь, Ваше Высочество, — сказал Вейдер, казалось, совершенно равнодушно. — Хорошо, что вы прибыли так быстро, нам нужно многое обсудить. Но сначала... Доктор Наберрие, я, помнится, велел вам не возвращаться в Центр Империи.

Лея приподняла бровь. Какое ему, в сущности, дело до того, где живет Рио Наберрие? Да, он знал Рио — как врача, который лечит престарелых клонов, воевавших в той давней войне. И, похоже, не первый год знал. Хоть Лея и не могла вообразить Вейдера заботливым командиром, который столько лет спустя станет навещать своих бойцов. Но все же в ту клинику он зачем-то ходил и с врачами знакомился.

А впрочем, нет. Лея опять забыла. Вейдер же знал Рио еще ребенком.

Наверное, он считает Рио в некотором роде своей собственностью, ведь она принадлежит к семье его жены.

Но до чего же властный у него тон! А Рио лишь улыбнулась.

— Я думала, что мне уже можно вернуться.

— Будет можно, когда я разрешу. Вам ясно?

— Ясно, милорд. Но как долго мне нельзя будет возвращаться? Моя жизнь — здесь. Работа и...

— Ваша жизнь продлится недолго, если вы здесь останетесь. Ребенка, надеюсь, вы с собой не привезли?

— Привезла, конечно. Вини сейчас с дроидом-няней в моей квартире.

— Я дам людей. После аудиенции вас отвезут на квартиру, а потом сопроводят на Набу.

— Я в состоянии сама добраться, милорд.

— Да прекратите же наконец спорить! — бросил он, и Рио замолчала.

Не похоже было, что она испугалась. Взгляд ее оставался спокойным, и на губах все еще витала тень прежней улыбки. Лея отметила про себя, что Рио ни разу не сказала Вейдеру «Ваше Величество»: то ли забыла, то ли не желала его так называть. И Лея решила, что тоже не станет.

Нелепость, конечно. Ребяческая бессмысленная месть. Пока летела сюда, Лея успела уговорить себя, что станет держаться предельно вежливо. Не было нужно ругаться с ним именно сейчас. Но если он спустил это с рук Рио, то ей спустит и подавно. Лея по-детски прикусила губу. Нет, она не станет обращаться к нему как к Императору.

— Ладно, с этим покончили. — Вейдер наконец обернулся. — Садитесь, Ваше Высочество, не стойте. Я рад, что прилетели вы, а не Люк. С Люком у меня будет разговор о другом. А сейчас нам нужно уладить кое-какие политические вопросы. Садитесь.

Лея скривилась, но села.

Вейдер все еще стоял у окна — темный силуэт на фоне светлого неба.

— Для начала сообщаю, что я признал вас официально, и наследниками трона теперь числитесь вы с Люком. Но я предложил бы вам не спешить с покушениями и попытками государственного переворота.

— Полагаю, вы мне сейчас объясните, почему не стоит этого делать?

— Через четыре года я умру, — сказал Вейдер спокойно.

— Милорд... — начала было Рио.

Вейдер к ней даже головы не повернул.

— Помолчите пока, доктор Наберрие. Это не предположение медиков, а, скажем так, откровение Великой Силы. Оно не ошибочно и верно истолковано. Это просто факт, с которым нужно считаться. Что касается переворота... Сейчас вы не удержите власть, Ваше Высочество, и Мон Мотма не удержит, если вдруг решит отстранить вас. Моффы раздерут Империю на части.

— А через четыре года что-то изменится?

— Я подготовлю Империю к вашему с Люком восшествию на престол. И заодно к тем демократическим преобразованиям, которые вы начнете претворять в жизнь, едва получите власть.

— О, не говорите, что вас волнует демократия!

— Меня волнуют мои дети.

И так он это сказал — очень просто, как само собой разумеющееся, — что Лея ему поверила.

— Теперь об Альянсе. Я готов дать амнистию всем, кто сложит оружие. Переговорите с руководством Альянса. Тех, кто уже засветился в имперском розыске, перечислите поименно, я издам указ. На все я даю вам четыре месяца. Тех, кто по истечении этих четырех месяцев продолжит вести боевые действия, я буду уничтожать беспощадно. Я хочу, чтобы вы понимали: я не Палпатин и не играю в игры. Он любил дергать за ниточки обе стороны конфликта, мне это неинтересно.

Лея вскинулась. Он намекает на то, что Палпатин?.. Нет! Ни ее приемный отец, ни Мон, ни Гарм Бел Иблис не позволили бы себя использовать.

— Теперь о том, где вы с Люком будете жить. — Этот разговор был словно заранее расписан по пунктам, и Вейдер следовал списку с аккуратностью дроида. Чувствовал ли он хоть что-нибудь, глядя на нее? Было ли ему что сказать своей дочери, сказать от души? — Поскольку править я буду не слишком долго, я бы предложил вам уже сейчас начать осваивать Императорский дворец.

Лея представила, каково будет жить с ним под одной крышей. Дворцовый комплекс был огромен, там жили и работали сотни разумных существ, но Лея знала, что всегда будет чувствовать его присутствие, и от этой мысли ее затошнило.

— Переделать часть дворцовых территорий под мои нужды в принципе возможно, и стоимость этих работ в масштабах имперского бюджета ничтожна. Но я не вижу смысла тратить на это средства. Четыре года пролетят быстро, а после моей смерти нужда в этих помещениях отпадет. Моя резиденция меня полностью устраивает. Однако и забрасывать дворец мне кажется нерациональным. Так что предлагаю вам поделить территорию.

— Звучит вполне логично.

Он, казалось, ждал еще какой-то реакции, и Лея прибавила:

— Люку, пожалуй, там будет не по себе.

— У всех бывают такие моменты. Он это переживет.

Лею задело его равнодушие. Захотелось втолковать ему, бесчувственному подонку, как сильно изменилась жизнь Люка, перевернулась, встала с ног на голову. Еще год назад он жил на ферме в пустыне и даже не покидал ни разу своей захолустной планеты. Потом Лее на ум пришли все рассказы об Анакине Скайуокере, которые ей пришлось выслушать с тех пор, как обнаружилось, что он ее отец. И Лея промолчала.

Но ведь не всем случается пережить такие головокружительные перемены в судьбе! Он был рабом, а стал Императором; возможно, ему кажется, что менее значительные перемены и не стоят того, чтобы о них переживали. Он не способен поставить себя на чужое место, вникнуть в чужие чувства. Лея не стала ему ничего доказывать. Вместо этого она заговорила о возобновлении работы Сената и прочих волнующих ее политических вопросах.

Говорили они еще долго. В самом конце, когда Вейдер уже собрался их выпроводить, Рио, по большей части молчавшая, снова подала голос.

— Вы позволите мне вопрос, милорд? — сказала она тихо.

Вейдер едва заметно повернул к ней голову.

— Я слушаю.

— Этот срок в четыре года... Будущее не может быть настолько предопределенным, мы сами его создаем каждый день. Разве нельзя что-то изменить?

Лее показалось, Вейдер сейчас вспылит. Тот почти осязаемый холод, что она всегда ощущала в присутствии Вейдера, на миг сделался намного сильнее; казалось, даже воздух сейчас замерзнет и осыплется льдистыми осколками к ногам.

Но Вейдер лишь качнул головой, и Рио больше ни о чем не спросила.

Про людей, которые должны были сопроводить Рио на Набу, Вейдер не шутил. В приемной их обеих уже ждали: Рио — трое флотских офицеров, Лею — распорядитель дворцовых покоев, коричневый худощавый наутоланин. Забавно, что Палпатин, о котором говорили, что он презирает всех, кроме людей, частенько ставил на подобные должности представителей иных рас.

От наутоланина Лея отделалась, пообещав связаться с ним позже, и отправилась провожать Рио. В ее квартире — в неплохом, кстати, районе — Лея села в подвернувшееся кресло и принялась слушать, как Рио втолковывает дроиду-няне, что они возвращаются на Набу, не пробыв в Центре Империи и дня. Офицеры, приставленные к ней Вейдером, стояли в прихожей. Рио мимоходом пригласила их войти, но они так и остались на своем посту.

Все вещи, которые утром, перед визитом в резиденцию Вейдера, Рио разложила по шкафам, теперь снова возвращались в дорожную сумку. Багажа у Рио было немного, и все по большей части детские вещички. Лея, остановившаяся здесь же, в гостевой комнате, думала о том, что ей тоже нужно собраться, но не двигалась с места.

Лея еще не успела привыкнуть к тому, что Рио ее старшая сестра, и до сих пор воспринимала ее скорее подругой. В ее поддержке Лея не так уж и нуждалась; Рио поехала с ней в Центр Империи, потому что сама так решила. Впрочем, как Рио сказала Вейдеру, ее жизнь была здесь, в Центре Империи. Здесь они и познакомились с Леей, здесь успели подружиться за то недолгое время, которое Лея была сенатором.

Короткий визит на Набу, к внезапно обретенной родне, старинный дом в Тиде и изящная вилла на острове в Озерном краю — все это здесь и сейчас казалось ненастоящим. Но Рио, стоявшая посреди комнаты в темно-синем закрытом платье, была реальней некуда.

— Мне будет тебя не хватать, — сказала Лея, прекрасно осознавая, что в надвигающемся на нее вале событий у нее не нашлось бы времени ни для кого из Наберрие.

Рио обернулась. Казалось, ее мысли были очень далеки от Леи; она улыбнулась рассеянно и сказала, что Лею сейчас наверняка больше волнует политика, чем родня. От улыбки морщинки в углах ее глаз обозначились четче, и Лею в очередной раз поразило ее сходство с голографиями Падме Наберрие.

— Сейчас родня и политика для меня почти одно и то же, — сказала Лея невесело.

Рио сморщила нос.

— Да. Ох уж эти его предчувствия.

— Ты в них не веришь?

Лея удивилась. Она поймала себя на мысли, что сама-то сразу поверила, приняла грядущую смерть Вейдера как данность.

Рио неопределенно пожала плечами.

— Я оставлю тебе код от квартиры, — сказала она. — Дворец дворцом, но свое собственное убежище никогда не помешает. По крайней мере, будет куда прийти с сердечным дружком.

Лея засмеялась. Сама мысль о том, что она станет тратить время на личную жизнь, казалась нелепой. Но все же... Она подумала о едва не случившемся романе с Люком, потом вспомнила про Хана Соло, и смех ее постепенно стих.

— Спасибо. Думаю, если ты, вернувшись, застанешь меня с мужчиной, выйдет довольно неловко.

— Я тебе заранее сообщу о своем возвращении. Но подозреваю, что жить мне на Набу до старости. Твой отец вообразил, что в Центре Империи мне что-то угрожает.

Слова «твой отец» опять резанули Лею по сердцу. Мысленно она называла отцом только Бейла Органу.

— Что угрожает? — спросила она.

— Не знаю. Думаю, он и сам не знает. Это все его предчувствия.

Она говорила о Вейдере так просто. Лее снова вспомнилось, как отец — приемный отец — предупреждал ее, что семья Наберрие близка Палпатину, говорил, что ее дружба с Пуджей и Рио может оказаться опасной. Что на самом деле казалось ему опасным — ее сближение с семьей родной матери, о которой Лея не имела ни малейшего представления? Он боялся, что тайна выплывет наружу?

Вот и все прощание. Они ни о чем толком не поговорили. Рио с крошкой-дочерью и дроидом увезли, а Лея отправилась во дворец. Но там, осматривая апартаменты, которые на выбор предложил ей распорядитель, она почему-то думала о чужой квартире, залитой солнечным светом, о морщинках возле глаз Рио, о том, как сладко спала малютка Вини.

Рио была так похожа на ту, что родила ее, Лею, что порой Лея невольно представляла себя на месте ее дочери. Но Падме Наберрие не выпало носить ее на руках, баюкать или кормить грудью, нет. Падме Наберрие умерла, едва успев родить.

Во дворце все прошло просто. Императорское обиталище, конечно, отличалось от королевской резиденции в Альдере, но все же суть их была схожей. Лея выбрала помещения для себя и для Люка, отдала некоторые распоряжения по переделке. Закончив с этим, она поддалась порыву и отправилась обратно в квартиру Рио.

Солнце все еще било в окна; этаж был достаточно высоким для того, чтобы соседние здания не загораживали свет. Само расположение квартиры свидетельствовало о достатке, вряд ли Рио купила ее на жалованье врача. Обстановка ничем не напоминала набуанский дом семьи Наберрие — здесь было все просто и строго. Говорило ли это о вкусах Рио или только о том, что ей недосуг было заниматься обстановкой, Лея не знала.

Она села на диван напротив окна и закрыла лицо руками, заслоняясь то ли от солнца, то ли от собственных мыслей.

Здесь была аппаратура для межпланетной связи, и Лея решила, что именно отсюда поговорит с Мон Мотмой. Но та наверняка снова станет вспоминать Падме. Все вокруг ее вспоминали, один Вейдер так и не сказал о ней ни слова, будто это вовсе не она родила ему детей, ради которых он теперь собирался перекраивать Империю.

Лее эти чужие воспоминания слишком бередили душу, и она оттягивала разговор как могла.

Именно тогда — не после того, как нашла голокрон, не когда задумалась о воскрешении мертвых, — а в тот момент, когда она сидела в пустой квартире Рио, закрыв лицо от ослепительных солнечных лучей, она впервые увидела искаженное мукой женское лицо и услышала срывающийся, охрипший от криков голос, который назвал ее по имени.

— Лея... Лея...

Голос казался совершенно реальным. Лея вскочила. Никого не было вокруг, в квартире царила мертвая тишина.

Разговор с Мон сложился именно так, как она и предвидела. Лишь одной детали не было в ее предположениях. Посетовав на то, что Вейдер явно под надуманным предлогом удалил от нее Рио Наберрие, Мон вдруг сказала:

— Я совсем забыла. Ведь хотела сказать об этом сразу, но известие об амнистии меня выбило из колеи. Не думала, что он на это пойдет. Лея, у меня хорошая новость. Винтер Ретрак жива. И если хочешь, она прилетит к тебе.

Винтер жива! Это было все равно, как если бы ей сказали, что ее родители — Бейл и Бреха — тоже уцелели. Какое-то время Лея не могла вымолвить ни слова. Глядя на синеватую голограмму перед собой, Лея часто дышала; сердце ее колотилось, как безумное.

Она представила Винтер рядом с собой, здесь, в Центре Империи, представила, что расскажет ей все, о чем думала с тех пор, как узнала правду о своих биологических родителях. Каким облегчением было бы поговорить обо всем этом! Рио и Пуджу связывало с Леей кровное родство, но именно с Винтер она росла, и ближе нее у Леи никого не было.

Но одновременно мысль о приезде Винтер ей отчего-то не понравилась. Только что получив известие о том, что она уцелела, Лея не готова была снова подвергать Винтер опасности. А здесь, как ни крути, обстановка пока была неопределенной.

— Нет, — сказала наконец Лея. — Я пока не знаю, как здесь все сложится. Я не могу переживать еще и за нее. Но я хотела бы с ней поговорить.

— Я устрою вам сеанс связи. А теперь давай поговорим об условиях амнистии...

\---

Работа Сената возобновилась полгода спустя, когда Вейдер наконец признал, что военный конфликт действительно исчерпан. Официально работа Сената останавливалась в связи с чрезвычайными обстоятельствами; эти «обстоятельства» сошли на нет, взбунтовавшиеся сенаторы были амнистированы, пилот, взорвавший Звезду Смерти, оказался имперским принцем. Сейчас все произошедшее в глазах обывателей выглядело не борьбой за свободу и демократию, а конфликтом в правящем семействе. «Он украл у нас нашу победу, на всю галактику признав Люка своим сыном», — сказала однажды Мон Мотма, и она была права.

В глубине души Лея винила Вейдера и за это. Нелепо, конечно: в чем он здесь-то был виновен? И разумом Лея это понимала. Но сердцем никак не могла принять, что несколько месяцев напряжения всех сил, душевных и физических, боевые действия, огромное количество жертв — все это оказалось, по сути, пшиком. Вейдер пошел на уступки Альянсу не потому, что они боролись и одерживали победы, и даже не потому, что он признал имперскую политику преступной. Сыграло роль только одно — в рядах Альянса оказались его дети.

Люк поступил в Академию; настоял на том, чтобы поступать на общих основаниях, и прошел-таки по конкурсу. Мон Мотма была назначена спикером Сената, Лея сделалась ее заместителем. Они обе трудились как проклятые, и Сенат постепенно начал возвращать себе былое значение. Не то чтобы Вейдер оказался уступчивей Палпатина, однако к разумным аргументам он способен был прислушаться.

Мон как-то спросила:

— Ты все ещё не зовёшь его отцом?

— Нет. И не стану.

Побоявшись, что Мон вспомнит о Падме, Лея поспешила перевести разговор на другое. Она и сама не знала, почему ее так задевают упоминания о родной матери.

Все говорили с ней о Падме. Едва ли не каждый сенатор, заставший Республику, счел своим долгом подойти к Лее и уведомить, что был знаком с Падме Наберрие. Забавно, что никто не посмел сказал о своем давнем знакомстве с Анакином Скайуокером. Или она просто не в тех кругах вращалась.

Лея не сразу поняла, что Вейдер не просто признал их своими детьми. Вытащив на свет документы о заключенном когда-то браке, он раскрыл тайну своей личности.

— ...которая, уж поверь, многих интересовала, — говорила ей Мон. — Хотя, наверное, на флоте и в армии хватало тех, кто его узнал сразу, как только он появился в образе Вейдера. Но мы-то здесь не армия и не флот. Я встречала Анакина, видела его с Падме, но...

Всюду была Падме, Падме, Падме.

С некоторых пор Лея запретила себе думать о приемных родителях. Только теперь она по-настоящему начинала осознавать свою потерю, и это было так страшно и больно, что любая мысль, любое мимолетное воспоминание лишали ее сил. Лея не могла позволить себе расклеиться, не сейчас, когда они закладывали фундамент будущей демократии. Лея должна была работать, а не горевать, как до того — должна была сражаться.

Но горе, невыплаканное, даже толком не обдуманное, бродило в ней, искало выход. Из глубин души, с самого дна, всплыла младенческая, бессознательная еще потеря, словно призванная этим бесконечным «Падме-Падме...», и однажды Лея поймала себя на том, что тоскует о матери — но не о той, что потеряла чуть больше полугода назад, а о той, которую даже не знала.

Об этой тоске невозможно было с кем-то поговорить.

Был рядом Люк, с возобновлением работы Сената вернулась в Центр Империи Пуджа, пару месяцев назад прилетела Винтер. Да и Мон всегда готова была поддержать. Но с этой тоской, необъяснимой и в какой-то степени даже нелепой, Лея осталась наедине.

Она вспоминала порой, как Рио придерживала головку своей дочери Вини, и ей тоже хотелось прижаться затылком к материнской теплой ладони и почувствовать себя защищенной от всех невзгод. Может быть, Лея просто устала. Никогда прежде она не замечала за собой подобных желаний.

Лея часто связывалась с Рио, но беседовали они, конечно, совсем о другом. Словами невозможно было выговорить то, что Лея чувствовала. Да она никогда бы и не стала заводить речь об этом.

В один из дней, после длительного, выматывающего заседания, Лея вдруг поддалась порыву и спустилась в сенатский архив. Там у дроида-архивариуса она попросила записи выступлений сенатора от Набу Падме Наберрие.

Дроид, вежливый и церемонный, с сияющим корпусом, который словно кто-то полировал днями напролет, сам напомнил Лее, что Падме была не только сенатором, но и королевой под именем Амидала.

Лее казалось, что в имперские времена архивы Сената были подчищены, но нет — здесь отыскалось все. Дебаты по поводу Войны Клонов, избрание Палпатина канцлером — история, живая история, перепалки сенаторов, звучные голоса. Выступлений Падме — и в роли сенатора, и под королевским гримом — накопилось невероятное множество. Лея сняла копии со всех, что нашлись, и в своих дворцовых апартаментах окунулась в них с головой.

Падме Наберрие...

Девочка-королева, девушка, женщина. Целая жизнь проходила перед жадным, восприимчивым взглядом Леи. На записях последних выступлений Падме явно была беременна. Они с Люком покоились в ее чреве, пока Падме стояла на своей платформе для выступлений и говорила ясным твердым голосом о необходимости снижения военных расходов.

«Я и до рождения бывала в этом Сенате».

Падме выглядела такая красивой. Яркой. Уверенной в себе.

Из-за внешнего сходства Лея представляла свою мать и характером похожей на Рио. Теперь же Лее казалось, что спокойная, задумчивая, временами очень тихая Рио рядом с Падме была бы все равно что прохладное туманное утро в сравнении с сияющим летним полднем, когда все благоухает, и воздух полон жужжанием насекомых и пением птиц. Очень похожие чертами лица и фигурой, они вместе с тем были совершенно разными. Племянница до своей тети не дотягивала.

Падме выступала против Войны Клонов, а Вейдер в то время прославился как один из генералов. До последнего Падме противостояла Палпатину, у которого Анакин Скайуокер ходил в друзьях и чуть ли не телохранителях. Как они умудрились сойтись? Падме Наберрие не производила впечатления робкой женщины, которую более сильный характером мужчина способен подавить. Что должно было произойти, чтобы такая женщина вышла замуж за Вейдера?

Лея не представляла ответа на этот вопрос.

Но она понимала, что ее мать не была обычной жертвой, нет, здесь произошло что-то другое, более изощренное. Контроль воли? Что-то еще? Кто знает.

Лее мучительно хотелось с кем-то поделиться, обсудить этот странный брак. Но Люк, который смотрел записи вместе с ней, лишь огорчился, а Мон, выслушав ее сбивчивые рассуждения, покачала головой.

— Поверь, — сказала она, — Падме его любила. И Скайуокер ее любил, это было заметно. Он был тогда совсем другим человеком. Возможно, ее смерть сделала его таким, каким он стал. Но он ни к чему ее не принуждал, да и невозможно было принудить человека с такой сильной волей, как у Падме.

— Я хочу поехать на Набу, — сказала Лея невпопад.

— Сейчас? Но...

— Да, я знаю, что нужна здесь, но я уеду лишь на несколько дней.

— Почему такая срочность?

— Скажем так, я соскучилась. Мне нужна Рио, и Пуджа ее не заменит.

Мон смотрела на Лею, чуть сощурив глаза.

— Люк с тобой поедет?

— Не знаю. Впрочем, не думаю, у него учеба.

— Ты должна будешь поставить в известность отца.

— Поставлю. Не сомневайтесь.

Ни Люк, ни Вейдер тоже не пришли от ее идеи в восторг. Люк уговаривал ее подождать, чтобы потом слетать вместе. Вейдер, который выслушал ее в перерыве между двумя заседаниями, не отмахнулся, а неожиданно долго молчал. Лее показалось, что он сейчас запретит ей туда ехать.

— Вы летите к доктору Наберрие? — наконец спросил он. — Не к ее родителям, насколько я понимаю.

— И к ним тоже, — ответила Лея насторожено.

— Я дам вам сопровождение.

— Это ни к чему.

— Вы принцесса Галактической Империи, мне казалось, вы это понимаете. Без эскорта я вас никуда не отпущу.

— Вы летаете где угодно без сопровождения, а вы у нас, кажется, сидите на троне. Или, по крайней мере, так считается.

Ей вдруг пришло на ум, что, возможно, Вейдер даже не садился ни разу на трон Палпатина. Нелепая мысль и совершенно не ко времени, но Лее вдруг стало смешно.

— Я могу за себя постоять. В отличие от самоуверенной девочки с бластером.

Казалось, он нарочно ее дразнит.

— Я могу попросить хотя бы, чтобы эскорт был минимальным?

— Конечно, — ответил ей Вейдер. — Попросить вы всегда можете, и любую вашу просьбу я внимательно выслушаю.

Нет, ну не сволочь ли? Вейдер хмыкнул и ушел, не дав ей возможности излить свое негодование. Лея была невероятно зла, но одновременно что-то невыносимо смешное и детское было в их пикировке. Раньше ей и в голову не приходило, что Вейдер способен намеренно бесить окружающих. Действительно ли он это сделал, или ей просто показалось?

В тот же день, раздраженная навязанной охраной, она улетела на Набу.

\---

В время прошлого визита на эту планету Лея была придавлена известием о своем родстве с Вейдером. Теперь, не по одному разу просмотрев сенатские выступления родной матери, Лея повсюду видела здесь Падме — не призрак, не фантомный образ, так поразивший ее в пустой квартире Рио, а нечто более эфемерное и одновременно намного более реальное. В солнечном свете, заливавшем улицы Тида, в прихотливой архитектуре и громких голосах прохожих, в ярких одеждах и выразительных жестах — Падме была повсюду. Здесь были ее корни.

«А где мои?»

Лея кривила губы в невеселой усмешке. Альдера, Альдера, тени ее зданий, призраки людей, спешаших по своим делам. Дворцовый сад, величественный тронный зал, тысячи воспоминаний о том, чего не вернуть, обо всем, что обратилось в прах…

Корни...

Она была словно веточка гразоли, привитая на альмантовое дерево: корни ее питали, давали возможности расти и цвести, но это были неродные корни. Однако и к родным корням она вернуться не могла.

В Тиде Лея не стала задерживаться. Дедушка Руви и бабушка Джобель, тетя Сола и дядя Дарред — все были рады ее видеть, все спрашивали о Люке — и Лее казалось, скоро начнут спрашивать и о Вейдере: здоров ли зятек, как ему сидится на троне. Не пробыв в гостях и суток, Лея сбежала в Варыкино, где жила Рио с маленькой дочерью.

Посадочная площадка располагалась на самой вершине острова. Лея вышла из аэроспидера и остановилась. Отсюда виден был весь остров: лесистые склоны, дорожки и террасы, причалы с лодками и парой небольших яхт, несколько зданий — одно, самое большое, почти у самой воды, с двумя башенками и куполом, соединенное с ним другое, а выше по склону — еще одно, — и дальше небольшой одноэтажный дом, скрытый за устремленными ввысь деревьями.

Светило солнце, но ветер был прохладный. Озеро волновалось; Лея видела, как разбиваются волны о причал. А ведь здесь, наверное, и шторма бывают.

Остров располагался довольно близко к гористому берегу, сплошь заросшему лесом. Перед Леей расстилалась озерная гладь. Вдалеке плыла небольшая яхта под синим парусом. А за спиной поднимались горные склоны, рядом с которыми вершина самого острова казалась игрушечной.

Дроид-охранник, дежуривший на посадочной площадке, повернулся было к Лее, но сразу же потерял к ней интерес и вернулся к осмотру окрестностей. Вероятно, Рио дала ей сюда доступ.

Следом приземлился аэроспидер охраны.

— Останьтесь здесь, — бросила Лея.

— Ваше Высочество!

Лея, не обращая больше на них никакого внимания, отправилась по дорожке вниз. Те двое, что прилетели ее охранять, послушно остались на стоянке.

Лея уже бывала здесь, но в прошлый раз ее мысли были полны одним лишь Вейдером. Теперь Лея наконец смогла осмотреться. Она знала, что Варыкино называют жемчужиной Озерного края, произведением искусства. И, может быть, так оно и было, но Лее, выросшей в королевском дворце, все здесь казалось скорее естественным, нежели тщательно продуманным. Деревья, пусть аккуратно подстриженные, росли то там, то тут, дорожки прихотливо изгибались. Цветы в каменных вазонах словно бы проклюнулись из случайных семян, занесенных туда ветром.

Лея обогнула невысокий дом, укрытый за стеной деревьев. Ветер с озера, казалось, стал сильнее. Дорожка раздваивалась, по левую руку шел спуск к воде. Следующее здание посередине разделено было крытой террасой; колонны по самую крышу заросли местной разновидностью плюща. Посредине террасы за длинным столом сидела Рио, откинувшись на спинку стула; маленькая Вини спала, положив голову на плечо матери.

Лея остановилась.

Она успела уверить себя, что незачем искать сходство между Рио и Падме, что, в сущности, между ними нет ничего общего. Но эта картина, открывшаяся ей, ударила Лею в самое сердце. Она словно увидела то, чего была лишена, увидела свое несостоявшееся прошлое. Тоненькая женщина с лицом Падме Наберрие баюкала свою дочь, а Лея видела себя маленькую на руках у матери.

Если бы та не умерла при родах...

Если бы...

Лея кусала губы. Она никогда не чувствовала себя обделенной. Ее вырастили чудесные люди, она любила их и вовсе не желала себе иной жизни.

А все же — та, иная жизнь, она ведь могла стать реальностью. И Лея бы выросла здесь или в Тиде. И, может быть, однажды примкнула бы к восстанию. Позволил бы Вейдер взорвать Набу вместо Альдераана? Рискнул бы сам Таркин отдать подобный приказ? Родина Императора, как можно!

Маленькой девочкой Рио выбегала навстречу своей тете Падме. Станет ли однажды ее дочь Винама бежать навстречу своей троюродной тетке Лее?

Семейные связи, сплетения кровных уз... Лее казалось, она ощущает их кожей, нервами, сердцем.

Рио повернула голову и увидела ее. Сказала негромко:

— Лея! Я и не знала, что ты приедешь. Что-то случилось?

— Я просто хотела поговорить.

— Иди сюда, садись. Ты надолго?

— На несколько дней, если не помешаю.

— Не помешаешь, конечно. Пойдем тогда в большой дом, отдохнешь с дороги.

Ровный ее тон ударил Лее по нервам.

Рио поднялась. Ее волосы, небрежно заколотые на затылке, рассыпались по плечам. В отличие от Падме, причесывалась она весьма просто: в Центре Империи увязывала волосы в гладкий узел, здесь и вовсе носила распущенными. Закрытое синее платье с серебряной вышивкой по подолу, казалось, предназначалось женщине с более пышными формами.

Ветер осушал проступившие слезы.

«Дура! — подумала Лея в сердцах. — Было бы о чем плакать».

Они пошли бок о бок. Рио, коротко глянув на Лею, спросила:

— С твоим отцом все в порядке?

— Что ему сделается, — зло ответила Лея.

Когда они уже подходили к дому, Лея увидела впереди, возле парапета над водой тоненькую темноволосую женщину в легком платье, просвечивающем в солнечном свете. Женщина оглянулась, и сердце Лее дрогнуло. Это была Падме.

Она выглядела абсолютно реальной. Казалось, ветер треплет подол ее платья, обрисовывает стройные ноги под тонкой тканью, играет не забранными в прическу длинными волосами.

Рио ее не видела. Вини проснулась и хныкала, Рио что-то тихо ей говорила. Лея отстала. Медленно, шаг за шагом она приблизилась к призраку. Падме была немного выше Леи. Нежное, без малейшего следа косметики лицо было похоже и не похоже на голографические записи. Ткань платья струилась словно вода; плечи и спина Падме были открыты, рукава свисали до земли. Платье окрашено было в оттенки зари.

Падме из почти реальной постепенно сделалась призрачной. Сквозь ее лицо Лея увидела озеро и яхту, закладывающую поворот. Губы Падме дрогнули в улыбке.

— Лея, — сказала она. — Ты приехала...

И пропала. Будто ветром сдуло ее образ, и Лея задрожала на этом ветру.

— Лея, — раздался почти тот же голос. — Ты идешь?

— Да, — сказала Лея онемевшими губами. — Конечно. Иду.

\---

Почти двадцать лет спустя после смерти голос Падме Наберрие снова звучал в стенах дома, который она так любила при жизни. Раздавались речи о важности мира, о возможности переговоров с сепаратистами, о том, что военные расходы становятся непомерными. Лея сидела, подавшись вперед, и все лицо ее дышало энергией. А Рио думала, как, в сущности, мало знала свою тетю.

Рио была достаточно взрослой к моменту смерти Падме и хорошо ее помнила. Но что она помнила? Досужую болтовню, игры, пикники, мягкий взгляд темных глаз, смех, объятия. Политической карьерой своей тети Рио не слишком интересовалась; казалось, куда важнее, какой Падме была в кругу семьи.

Сейчас Рио с грустным удивлением думала, что, пожалуй, была неправа. Вот она, Падме Наберрие, сохранившая за собой привилегию называться королевским именем Амидала. Именно такой ее знал Сенат, такой знала Республика.

— Ты показывала это бабушке с дедушкой?

— Нет, — сказала Лея, прикусывая губу.

— Я им отвезу копии. Думаю, они захотели бы это увидеть.

Лея отчужденно пожала плечами.

Рио замечала, что Лее неловко с остальной семьей. На все нужно время. Пройдут, может быть, годы, прежде чем Лея и в самом деле начнет считать их своими родными.

— Знаешь, — сказала Лея, приостановив воспроизведение, — а я ведь считала ее дурочкой. Ну кем нужно быть, чтобы выйти замуж за Вейдера? Наивной. Недалекой. Я не знаю. Как можно было не понять, какой он, за внешностью не увидеть характера? Повестись на смазливую физиономию? Кто-то же мне говорил, что он был красив в молодости. Ты, наверное, и говорила.

— Не я. Может быть, бабушка Джобель.

— Я думала, она была пустышкой, — говорила Лея тихо, — которую интересовало только красивое лицо и соблазнительное тело.

— Ты не права.

— Я знаю, что не права! Она не была глупа, я это вижу.

— Всех так или иначе интересует внешность. И тебя. И меня. Это никого не делает глупым. К тому же внешность часто перестает иметь значение, кого ты узнаешь кого-то получше. Разве нет?

Лея снова пожала плечами. Выражение лица у нее было слегка смущенное и донельзя упрямое. То ли она и вправду так осуждала мать, то ли вспомнила о ком-то, чей вид ей самой был небезразличен.

— По детским воспоминаниям трудно судить о красоте, — сказала Рио. — Я хорошо помню его лицо, но был ли он красив? Я не знаю. Мне кажется, он был вполне обычным. Все по-своему красивы в двадцать лет.

— О, не изображай из себя старушку, — буркнула Лея.

— На свете множество красивых мужчин. Она могла выбрать любого.

— Но выбрала этого.

— Тетя Падме выбрала того, кого давно знала. Пойми ты, это ведь был не просто симпатичный джедай, это был Эни Скайуокер, тот, кто когда-то ей помог, хотя совершенно не должен был. Они подружились еще до того, как повзрослели. Хочешь посмотреть, каким он был в детстве?

— Нет, — торопливо сказала Лея.

Потом ее лицо исказилось, словно она сдерживала слезы.

— Хорошо.

— В инфосети Набу есть запись празднования после снятия осады и заключения союза с гунганами. Это было огромное событие в свое время. И без твоего отца оно могло бы и не состояться. Это он уничтожил станцию управления боевыми дроидами. Если бы не он, войска людей и гунганов были бы разбиты.

— Ты рассказывала.

— На Набу любят об этом рассказывать. Это похоже на сказку: маленький мальчик сел в истребитель и спас целую планету.

— Жаль, что этот мальчик пропал к тому времени, когда в спасении нуждался Альдераан, — сказала Лея сквозь зубы.

Взгляд у нее был злой и несчастный.

Альдераан...

Сложно даже представить, что Лея пережила в момент взрыва. Да, отца она не простит. Никогда не простит ему то, что он не остановил Таркина.

А почему Вейдер, собственно говоря, не вмешался? Он сложный человек, это Рио выучила намного раньше, чем узнала в нем мужа своей тети. Но сострадания он не лишен. По крайней мере, с клонами, когда-то служившими под его началом, он всегда был добр.

Впрочем, Лея и в самом деле права, тот мальчик давно исчез. От нынешнего Вейдера его отделяют тридцать с лишним лет — долгих лет и непростых, вместивших в себя Войну Клонов и гибель Ордена джедаев, становление Империи и расширение ее границ, создание армии и флота таких масштабов, каких у Республики не было очень давно; вместивших в себя потерю жены — и детей, которых Вейдер снова обрел лишь по случайности.

Между ребенком неполных десяти лет и сорокалетним мужчиной — непроходимая пропасть, которую не преодолеть одним прыжком, ее можно только пережить день за днем и год за годом.

Рио отыскала наконец запись, и огромная голограмма раскинулась на половину гостиной. Звучала торжественная музыка, шествовали нарядные люди и гунганы, потом изображение приблизилось, и они обе увидели Падме в белом платье и накидке из крупных розоватых лепестков — то ли живых, то ли шелковых, невозможно было понять. Рядом с ней стоял Палпатин, еще не старый; улыбка полна какого-то особенного обаяния, и в рыжеватых с проседью волосах играет солнце.

— Его тогда только избрали Верховным Канцлером.

— А кто эти люди в плащах?

— Джедаи. Кажется, члены Совета. А вон твой отец.

Лея заметно поморщилась, но повернула голову. И глаза ее расширились. Она остановила воспроизведение и прошла сквозь голограмму, встала перед хмурым, коротко подстриженным мальчиком.

— Он такой маленький, — сказала Лея с явным удивлением, словно до сих пор, слушая рассказы об осаде Набу, представляла Вейдера взрослым.

— Ему не было десяти.

— Чем-то на Люка похож, — растерянно прибавила Лея.

Она смотрела на стриженную макушку. А Рио, затаив дыхание, смотрела на Лею — с тем чувством, с каким наблюдают за бабочкой, готовой вспорхнуть от малейшего дуновения воздуха. Казалось, Лея впервые увидела в своем отце не убийцу, не монстра, а живого человека.

— Странно, что ребенка послали в бой... Да не смотри на меня так! Мне вовсе его не жаль. Скольких бед бы избежала галактика, если бы он тогда погиб!

— Если бы твой отец тогда погиб, — мягко сказала Рио, — ни тебя, ни Люка не было бы на свете. Погибли бы все люди и гунганы, сражавшиеся в тот момент с дроидами Торговой Федерации, и неизвестно, что сталось бы с твоей матерью. Неизвестно, сколько еще продолжалась бы война на Набу и к чему бы это привело.

— Пусть так. Но все-таки было бы лучше.

— Твой отец — вовсе не причина всех бед в галактике.

Но Лея упрямо качала головой.

Мелькнула мысль, что, обвиняя его во всем плохом, что происходило и может еще произойти, Лея наделяет отца поистине божественными чертами. В современном обществе Центральных миров в богов уже давно никто не верит, религии сохранили свое значение лишь на Внешнем Кольце, да на некоторых планетах Среднего Кольца. Но в глазах Леи Дарт Вейдер — бог, пусть бог и недобрый.

А ведь он просто человек. Хотя джедаи в прежние времена считали его Избранным, отпрыском Великой Силы, он просто человек, и при том не слишком счастливый.

Лея взглянула на голограмму человека, стоявшего рядом с маленьким Эни. Молодой совсем парень, волосы тоже коротко подстрижены, на губах — смутная тень улыбки.

— А это кто?

— Кажется, Оби-Ван Кеноби.

— Кеноби? Генерал Кеноби? — Лея смотрела на него во все глаза. — Я его запомнила седым стариком. Знаешь, я видела, как он умер. Вейдер убил его у нас на глазах, а тело — оно будто испарилось, растаяло в воздухе.

— Оби-Ван был его учителем.

— Я знаю. Люк мне рассказывал.

— Мы, наверное, никогда не узнаем, что между ними произошло. Ведь была причина, по которой твой отец поднял руку на своего учителя.

— Вейдер стал ситхом, вот что произошло, — мрачно ответила Лея.

Она так и стояла между двумя этими голографическими изображениями — маленьким мальчиком и его молодым учителем. Внешне Лея ничем не напоминала отца, но выражение ее лица, хмурое, закрытое, было в тот момент точь-в-точь как у маленького Эни.

— Я мало знаю о ситхах, — сказала Рио. — В школах сейчас, кажется, преподают историю их многовекового конфликта с джедаями, но я-то училась еще в республиканские времена, и тогда большинство даже слова такого не слышали. Во время той осады за тетей Падме охотился ситх, он убил здесь, на Набу, одного джедая. Но об этом не распространялись. Потом, когда началась Война Клонов, про графа Дуку говорили, что он стал ситхом, хотя до того был джедаем и довольно уважаемым. Ну и твой отец, который тоже был джедаем, а потом стал ситхом. Вот и все. Сложно судить о ситхах по трем примерам.

— Люк говорил... Кеноби рассказывал ему, что Вейдер предал джедаев. Напал на Храм.

— Наверняка была причина.

У Леи вырвался неприязненный смешок.

— Причина... — повторила она безразлично. — Причина.

— Ни один поступок не бывает беспричинным.

— Ладно, ты права. И в чем, по-твоему, причина?

— Откуда мне знать? Но послушай, ведь джедаи считали его героем. Он четыре года воевал за Орден джедаев и Республику, хотя мог бы все бросить и сбежать, мог жить с женой, не рискуя каждый день жизнью. Что-то случилось, Лея, если он пошел против джедаев.

— Мне все равно.

— Неправда, — сказала Рио.

— Ладно, это неправда. Мне не все равно. — Лея отошла от голограммы Эни и снова посмотрела на него. — Но я не верю, что он был таким уж светлым и хорошим. Наверняка это сидело в нем. Все это.

«Что это?» — просилось на язык, но Рио промолчала. В усталом, несчастном лице Леи ей виделось отражение Пуджи — такой, какой она была, когда только пришла в Сенат, и страшно переживала свои неудачи. Хотелось ее успокоить. Вот только как?

А Лея все смотрела на голограмму Эни.

— Как она могла его полюбить? — сказала Лея. — Как? Ты бы смогла полюбить того, кого знала ребенком? Он же малыш, а она совсем взрослая!

Рио взглянула на изображение Падме — напудренное белое лицо, сияющий взгляд, наряд одновременно сложный и удивительно нежный. Будто невеста, ждущая, когда жених подрастет.

— На самом деле ей в то время было всего четырнадцать. А когда они оба повзрослели, эти пять лет, что их разделяли, уже не имели никакого значения.

— Выключи. Пожалуйста.

— Конечно.

— Я все думаю о ней, — сказала Лея. — Нет, она не была дурочкой. Она бы мне понравилась, если бы мы встретились. Я жалею, что не знала ее. Но как, как она могла выйти за него? Как она могла его полюбить?

Рио шагнула к ней и сжала обеими руками холодную влажную кисть Леи.

— Не мучай себя. Любовь, сама понимаешь, такая штука. Невозможно сказать, за что ты кого-то любишь. Может быть, она сама не знала, почему его полюбила.

Лея невесело усмехнулась.

— Знаешь, а я ведь пыталась найти в голонете, как он выглядел раньше.

— Не нашла?

— Нет. Его как будто не было.

— Подожди-ка, — сказала Рио, немного подумав. — Я, кажется... Подожди. — Она выпустила руку Леи. — Я сейчас!..

Чтобы отыскать ту старую голографию, потребовалось время. Вини проснулась и начала хныкать — после сна она порой бывала не в духе. Рио подхватила ее, теплую и тяжелую после сна, и так, с дочкой на руках, наконец нашла. На голографии был сад возле их дома в Тиде, взрослые разговаривали в беседке, а две маленькие девочки прыгали возле дроида-астромеха.

— Это ты и Пуджа? — спросила Лея, подходя поближе.

— Да.

— Она была такая милая.

— Она и теперь милая, — сказала Рио. — А вот твой отец.

Долговязый, худощавый, он стоял рядом с дроидом и смотрел сверху вниз на маленьких девочек.

Вспомнился возглас Леи: «Ты бы смогла полюбить того, кого знала ребенком? Он же малыш, а она совсем взрослая!»

Рио слабо, невесело улыбнулась.

— Да, — сказала Лея, будто через силу выговаривая слова, — он симпатичный. А этот дроид...

— Он принадлежал тете Падме. А потом она подарила его твоему отцу. А он ей — дроида-секретаря.

Лея вдруг как-то странно затихла. Рио оглянулась.

— Ты знаешь... — сказала Лея с совершенно несчастным видом. — Кажется, эти дроиды, они у меня. То есть у Люка. Этот дроид, астромех... Я в него загружала планы Звезды Смерти... Это его дроид? Дроид Вейдера?!.. Из-за этих дроидов мы с Люком встретились!

Они смотрели друг на друга, а Вини, далекая от забот, воспоминаний и неслучайных совпадений, дергала Рио за волосы и смеялась.

\---

Пока Лея оставалась на Набу, каждый день все больше увязая в паутине чужих воспоминаний, в Центр Империи неожиданно заявился Хан Соло.

Лея вернулась и обнаружила, что Люк отлично проводит время с Ханом, каждый день после занятий отправляясь исследовать кантины на нижних уровнях. Они и ее немедленно потащили с собой, на такую глубину, на которой Лея никогда не была и не думала даже, что вообще побывает.

Солнечный свет сюда не проникал, и уличное освещение горело даже днем. Прохожие одеты были пестро, и людей среди них встречалось намного меньше, чем на нижнем уровне. Над улицей висел гул голосов.

Хан приобнял их обоих за плечи — Люка с одной стороны, Лею с другой — и повел мимо убогих с виду лавок и пьяных компаний.

— Я тут разведал местечко, где держат отличное кореллианское виски, такого вы еще не пробовали. Не виренское выдержанное, конечно, но тоже штука достойная. Самое то, чтобы поприветствовать принцессу. Я, знаешь, скучал, Твое Высочество.

Его рука на плече Леи казалась горячей и тяжелой. Лею страшно тревожила эта проклятая рука. Казалось, будто она касается не платья и накидки, а обнаженной кожи.

Вопреки всякой логике и здравому смыслу Лея поняла, что соскучилась по этому хитрецу.

— Ты уладил свои проблемы с Джаббой?

— Да, — ответил он, слегка сжимая ей плечо. — А ты, выходит, беспокоишься за меня, принцесса?

— И не думала даже, — бросила она недовольно.

Соло только хмыкнул в ответ.

Кантина, куда он их привел, выглядела сущей дырой. В полутемной помещении было пусто, только пожилой тви’лек за барной стойкой меланхолично протирал стакан.

— Бардан, — сказал Хан, наклоняясь к нему через стойку, — налей-ка нам того самого. У меня особые гости, сам видишь.

— Похожи на Вейдеровых близняшек, — буркнул тви’лек, — да только не совсем. Мини и Веджика изображают тех гораздо лучше. А эти что-то ростом не вышли для императоровых деток.

— Да что вы себе... — начала мгновенно вскипевшая Лея, но Хан зажал ей рот. Будто в шутку зажал, а не вырвешься.

— Тихо, принцесса, не надо кричать.

— Не вздумайте здесь искать клиентов, — сказал тви’лек. — Тут территория Веджики и его папаши.

— Мы просто отдохнуть, Бардан. Мы сядем вон там. Давай, не подведи. Помнишь, то самое.

За столиком Люк беззаботно рассмеялся.

— Я тоже был в шоке, когда узнал. Меня в казарме курсанты просветили. Проститутки косят под нас с тобой.

— И ты так просто об этом говоришь?

Люк пожал плечами.

— Неприятно, конечно, но что тут сделаешь? Народу нравится.

— Каждый мечтает поиметь принцессу, — сказал Хан со смешком. — Пусть даже принцесса ненастоящая.

Он здесь чувствовал себя как дома, и Люк тоже был доволен, а Лею все вокруг раздражало. Неожиданный приезд Хана ее растревожил, всколыхнул в ней чувства, которые она почти что похоронила. А ей и без Хана хватало и боли, и забот: она тосковала по своим приемным родителям, и Сенат требовал ее внимания, и тут еще этот внезапный интерес к родной матери, который, проснувшись, теперь не желал угасать. До мужчин ли тут. Но Хан — его невозможно было игнорировать, он будто забирался к ней под кожу.

Лея сидела, опустив взгляд на выщербленную поверхность стола.

— А вот и наша выпивка, — сказал Хан преувеличенно весело.

Дроид-официант был обшарпанный, с вдавленным боком и следами от бластерных выстрелов. Он поставил на столик три бокала сомнительной чистоты, а потом торжественно водрузил в середину бутылку с янтарной жидкостью — так, словно это была величайшая драгоценность.

— Выпей, принцесса.

Пальцы Хана обожгли ее ладонь. Лея разглядывала бокал с виски, потом глотнула — и огненное тепло разлилось по пищеводу. Она прикрыла глаза. Да, неплохой вкус, терпкий, насыщенный. Слишком крепко для нее, но неплохо.

Щекотный шепот на ухо:

— Ты не представляешь, как я соскучился, принцесса.

— Эй, — сказал Люк весело. — Ребята, я еще здесь.

— Точно. — Хан отстранился. — Расскажи Лее про гонки.

— Про какие еще гонки? — спросила Лея.

— Тут в промышленной зоне есть подпольные гонки на аэроспидерах, и мы с Ханом подумываем вписаться.

— Ты ополоумел?

— Никакого риска. На Татуине я гонял в каньонах куда сложнее, чем местная трасса. Да и у Хана опыта хватает.

— Вот Хан пусть и участвует, ты-то куда лезешь? Если Вейдер узнает...

Хан насмешливо прищурился.

— А ты знаешь, принцесса, что на Татуине до сих пор легенды ходят про Эни Скайуокера, который в девять лет сделал гонщиков из нескольких систем?

— Ты вот этим и подбил Люка участвовать?

— Обижаешь, принцесса. Он сам захотел.

— Лея, никто меня не подбивал. Но это же круто.

— Тебе так не хватает риска?

— Да нет никакого риска. Я их сделаю влегкую, поверь.

Лея смотрела на их возбужденные, радостные лица. Люку, наверное, и в самом деле чего-то не хватает в его нынешней жизни, хоть он и сам не осознает, чего именно. Он едва успел почувствовать себя героем, он рисковал жизнью, видел, как гибнут товарищи, а потом вдруг оказался в положении студента, которому нужно наверстать множество пробелов. Школьное образование на Татуине вряд ли отличается хорошим качеством.

Лея всерьез подумала: а не сказать ли Вейдеру. Он ведь не позволит своему сыну рисковать, так?

Или позволит?

Она допила виски и протянула Хану бокал.

— Налей мне еще.

В кантине постепенно появились и другие посетители. В углу обосновалась компания наемников-мандалорцев. Явились две тви’леки в юбочках из мелкоячеистой сетки, под которыми не наблюдалось белья. У барной стойки засела стайка негуманоидов довольно странного вида. Лея смотрела в свой бокал.

— Потанцуем, принцесса? — вдруг сказал Хан, накрывая ее руку своей.

Большим пальцем он провел по ее ладони, и Лею бросило в жар. Она понимала, что пьяна, но дело было не только в этом. Ее тянуло к Хану.

— Здесь никто не танцует.

— Ну и что? А мы будем.

Хан потянул ее за руку, и Лея сам не поняла, как оказалась на ногах. Ее качнуло вперед, она ощутила грудью тепло его тела.

— Эй, Бардан! Музыку нам!

Лея думала, тви’лек засмеется или обругает Хана, однако музыка полилась, будто тви’лек ждал лишь этой просьбы. Хан крутанул ее, поймал в объятья и снова закружил. Зал качался у Леи перед глазами. Она подняла голову, губы ее разомкнулись. Дыхание теснилось в груди.

«Сейчас он меня поцелует», — мелькнуло в голове сбивчивое.

И в этот миг Лея увидела темноволосую женщину на берегу озера. Вот она поднимает голову и смотрит на кого-то, кто намного ее выше. Во взгляде женщины — затаенная нежность и вместе с тем какая-то ирония, словно она прекрасно осознает, кто он, кто она и что их разделяет. Осознает, но все равно тянется к нему. Тонкая рука в широком, спадающем к локтю рукаве приподнимается, чтобы коснуться...

Лея отпрянула. Наваждение рассеялось, она снова была в задрипанной кантине, и Хан Соло растерянно смотрел на нее.

— Лея...

Ей вспомнилось, как, стоя перед Рио, она повторяла один и тот же вопрос: «Как Падме могла его полюбить?». Теперь Лее казалось, она понимает — как.

— Нет, — сказала Лея. — Я не стану повторять ошибки своей матери.

Она развернулась и пошла прочь. Голова кружилось от выпитого, и в этот миг Лея ненавидела себя так сильно, как никогда не сумела бы возненавидеть Вейдера. Оказалось, собственное несовершенство может быть непереносимым. Оказалось, оно куда отвратительней, нежели злодеяния посторонних.

— Лея! Лея, постой.

Да, конечно, Хан Соло — вовсе не Вейдер. Хан просто контрабандист и хитрец, который вечно ищет выгоды. Они достаточно заплатили ему за историю со Звездой Смерти, а теперь выяснилось, что спасенная девица не просто принцесса с уничтоженной планеты, а дочка Императора, вот Хан и прискакал. Но ужасного в нем ничего нет, он не злодей.

Однако и Вейдер не сразу стал злодеем.

Хан поймал ее за руку.

— Лея, ну что ты?..

Она и сама не понимала, как именно все это вышло. Слишком она была зла — больше на себя, чем на него, но злость ее была так велика, что начала будто существовать сама по себе.

Лея развернулась к Хану, и его будто смело ураганным порывом ветра. Хан ударился спиной о барную стойку и сполз на пол. Люк замер, явно не зная, к кому бежать — к сестре или пострадавшему другу. Лея застонала и бросилась прочь.

Она моментально заблудилась. Здешние закоулки все казались ей похожими, различаясь разве что количеством неразбитых фонарей и мерзкими компаниями, таившимися в полумраке. Вне себя от ярости, Лея металась по этим трущобам; кто-то схватил ее за руку, кто-то облапал за грудь.

Лея очнулась возле мертвеца. Он лежал, будто манекен, небрежно брошенный на груду смердящего мусора, и смотрел на Лею стеклянными глазами. Лея согнулась пополам, и ее стошнило. Грудь болела, порванное платье свисало с одного плеча.

Она почувствовала приближение Люка и закрыла глаза.

— Ты цела, принцесса? — спросил Хан. — Мы еле тебя отыскали.

— Я его убила, — сказала она, чувствуя себя будто во сне. — Я — его — убила...

Но не задушила, а сделала — что?

Теплые ладони Люка легли ей на плечи.

— Идем отсюда. Забудь об этом мерзавце. Идем.

Вечер закончился в квартире Рио. Люк и Хан снова заставили Лею выпить виски. Она пила и рыдала, а потом наконец успокоилась и отправилась в освежитель.

А там, пока Лея стояла под теплыми струями воды, на нее обрушилось очередное видение. Она увидела темноволосую женщину, промокшую насквозь. Мокрые волосы прядями стелились по спине и плечам, легкое одеяние облепило тонкую фигуру. Небольшие груди и впалый живот, аккуратные ягодицы и стройные ноги — все было открыто взгляду, и Лею поразила странная чувственность этого зрелища.

Женщина стояла, обхватив себя руками. По лицу стекали дождевые капли.

Казалось, она хочет что-то сказать, и не решается. Взгляд ее снова был устремлен снизу вверх, на кого-то, кто намного ее выше. Лея будто пробовала ее эмоции на вкус — не страх и не любовь, а нечто смутное. Симпатия, сочувствие? Вовсе не та неистовая страсть, которая могла бы толкнуть Падме в объятья подлеца. Женщина подумала или произнесла: «Анакин...» — но ее голос потонул в громовом раскате. Над озером сверкнула молния.

А потом Лея увидела Вейдера, в которого били и били молнии. Озеро и женщина исчезли. И со временем Вейдер тоже исчез, Лея осталась наедине с собой. Она кинула мимолетный взгляд в зеркало: мокрые волосы распущены, по лицу стекают капли воды.

Лея привела себя в порядок, в гардеробной Рио позаимствовала свободное одеяние, в котором, как ей показалось, было меньше всего набуанского, и наконец вышла к Хану и Люку. Хан стоял у окна, Люк сидел в кресле, скрестив ноги, и мягким голосом говорил, что Лея, должно быть, устала.

— Я не устала, и не надо придумывать мне оправданий.

— Вот именно, — мрачно бросил Хан с кривоватой своей усмешечкой. — Принцесса хочет сказать, что я ей не пара. И так оно и есть. Но что поделать, люблю я ставить себе недостижимые цели.

— Я сказала, что не хочу повторять ошибки нашей матери, и это так и есть. Она поддалась чувствам и родила нас от худшего убийцы, какого можно себе представить. Поэтому я чувствам поддаваться не стану.

— Лея, но... — тихо начал Люк.

— Нет. Может быть, это наследственное. Может, меня просто влечет что-то нехорошее в мужчинах, как ее влекло. Но я не стану поддаваться.

— Лея, мне кажется, ты не права.

— Я приняла решение. А теперь дайте мне побыть одной.

Они ушли. Об убитом так никто и не вспомнил. И Лея, проведя бессонную в чужой квартире, тоже не думала. Она размышляла о Падме и Анакине, стоявших на террасе над озером. Было это? Не было? О чем они говорили?

И только под утро мертвец всплыл в ее памяти. Но угрызений совести она так и не почувствовала. Только глянула за завтраком криминальную сводку: ищут ли убийцу, что говорят о погибшем. И не нашла ничего. Трупа словно и не было.

Она испытала странное, иррациональное желание рассказать обо всем Вейдеру. Наверное, он бы ее понял.

Знала, что не пойдет к нему, но все-таки на миг искренне захотела это сделать.

\---

Вейдер пришел к ней сам.

Заявился в ее кабинет, расположенный на верхних этажах сенатского комплекса. Явился именно в тот момент, когда Лея сидела, ничем не занятая, и тупо смотрела на экран выключенного датапада. Голова у Леи болела, и на душе было удивительно пусто.

Трипио не предупредил ее о посетителе. В приемной было тихо, словно Трипио там и вовсе не было. Что Вейдер с ним сделал? Разрубил напополам? Иначе ведь Трипио не заткнуть.

Лея подняла голову и взглянула в непроницаемые визоры глянцево-черной маски.

— Что вам нужно?

— Как ты себя почувствуешь? — спросил он вместо ответа. — После вчерашнего?

— У меня похмелье, — сказала Лея мрачно.

Он хмыкнул и отошел к окну. Что ж его все тянет к окнам?

— А как насчет угрызений совести?

— А они должны быть?

— Это решать тебе.

Лея устало потерла лицо. От недосыпа она чувствовала себя странно, все вокруг ей было безразлично — визит Вейдера, например. От привычного холода, который Лея ощущала в его присутствии, стало даже как-то легче.

— Мне его не жаль, — сказала Лея, снова взглянув на потухший экран датапада. — Если вы об этом. Но я не собиралась никого убивать. Я не знаю, как это вышло.

— Тебе нужно учиться — не только использовать Силу, но и контролировать ее.

— Учиться у вас я не стану, — сказала Лея, выделив голосом «у вас».

Мысль об учебе у Вейдера — вопреки всякому здравому смыслу — вызывала у нее отвращение. Да, учиться ей нужно, однако не у него, о нет.

— Я знаю, — сказал Вейдер словно бы в ответ на ее мысли.

— И у ваших прихлебателей тоже не стану, неважно, как вы их зовете: инквизиторами, еще как-то...

— Я знаю, — повторил Вейдер спокойно. — Я нашел вам учителя. Того, кто обучался в Ордене джедаев. — Вейдер сухо усмехнулся. — Осталось только его — ее — уговорить.

Лея собиралась ответить, слова уже готовы были слететь с ее языка, и тут вдруг раздвинулись двери, и в кабинет стремительно влетел взъерошенный Люк.

— Отец! — крикнул он.

Вейдер немедленно обернулся. Лея привстала, глядя в напряженное лицо Люка.

— Что случилось? — спросила она

И одновременно с ней Люк выпалил:

— Ты в порядке?..

— Конечно, в порядке, — сказала Лея. — Что с тобой?

— Полагаю, Люк вообразил, будто я тебе чем-то угрожаю, — все тем же ровным тоном пояснил Вейдер.

— Нет, я... — начал Люк и замолк.

На скулах его алели пятна лихорадочного румянца.

Лея вдруг подумала, что, наверное, Вейдер сейчас улыбнулся, глядя на сына. А почему она так подумала, Лея и сама не знала.

Двери за спиной Люка затворились с легким звуком.

— Присядь, Люк, — сказал Вейдер. — Поговорим.

В кабинете воцарилась тишина, один только звук механического дыхания довлел над всем. Люк послушно сел в кресло для посетителей и запустил обе руки в волосы, будто желая вырвать их с корнем.

— Отец, я вовсе не...

— Забудь. Я тут рассказывал твоей сестре, что, возможно, скоро у вас появится учитель. Вам обоим нужно учиться использовать Силу. Коль уж вы оба в разное время отвергли меня как учителя, я нашел вам другого — того, кто не имеет отношения ни к ситхам, ни к Темной Стороне. Но я еще не говорил с ней, так что познакомлю я вас позже.

Лея глянула на Люка. Выходит, он тоже отказался учиться у Вейдера?

А ей-то казалось, что Люк с Вейдером в неплохих отношениях. По крайней мере, Люк не отказывался называть его отцом, да и вообще старался узнать получше.

— Отец, — вдруг сказал Люк, явно колеблясь, — а это правда, что библиотека Ордена джедаев... Что ее забрал себе Палпатин, а вовсе не уничтожил вместе с Храмом?

— Да, — сказал Вейдер после некоторого молчания. — У Палпатина была обширная библиотека, и он никогда не упускал случая ее пополнить.

— А мы можем ее увидеть?

— Обучающих голокронов там нет, Люк, там вещи посложнее, и в большинстве своем далеко не джедайские.

— Значит, не можем? — сказала Лея.

В ней неожиданно взыграл дух противоречия.

— Отчего же, — ответил Вейдер. В его голосе Лее послышалось что-то странное. — Я не сторонник того, чтобы скрывать знания.

Но все же Лея была уверена, что Вейдер недоволен. Откуда, интересно, Люк выведал про эту библиотеку?

— Мы можем отправиться туда прямо сейчас? — сказала Лея.

— Если у спикера Сената нет других дел этим утром.

Да, он умеет быть ироничным.

— Нет, — сказала Лея сухо. — Других дел у меня нет. Далеко нам нужно ехать?

— Во дворец.

Лее казалось, Вейдер смотрит прямо ей в глаза. А впрочем, это всего лишь иллюзия. Каждому, кто заглядывает в визоры его маски, наверное, что-то чудится. Может, для этого он и носит маску — чтобы окружающие пугали сами себя, ведь, глядя на Вейдера, они одновременно смотрят в глубины собственного воображения.

— Ну так идем, чего ждать.

Лея снова ощутила на себе этот воображаемый взгляд, холодный и пронзительный. Вейдер будто знал про нее что-то, чего она сама еще не знала и не понимала. И Лее это очень не нравилось.

Библиотека оказалась огромной. Здесь были голокроны и инфокристаллы, диски и старинные книги на флимсипласте. Лея бродила меж стеллажей, осторожно касаясь предметов ладонью, и ей чудилось, будто она гладит спящих животных. Все здесь было наполнено странной псевдожизнью, все затаилось в ожидании.

Эта библиотека поразила Лею. Она чувствовала: в этих залежах информации заключено такое могущество, рядом с которым мощь имперской военной машины ничтожна. Вот в чем заключалась подлинная сила Палпатина, а вовсе не в том, что он сумел когда-то превратить кресло канцлера в императорский трон.

Ее приемный отец, Мон Мотма, Гарм Бел Иблис — все они заблуждались. Им не удалось бы победить Палпатина, даже собери они ополчение в двадцать, в сотню раз больше. Чтобы победить ситха, нужен другой ситх — или хотя бы джедай. Но кто у них имелся? Необученный Люк, погибший в первом же бою с Вейдером старик Кеноби, чудом уцелевшие во время чисток падаваны. Им всем Палпатин был не по зубам.

Лея стояла среди полок с голокронами, каждый из которых неслышно шептал о знаниях, о силе, о могуществе, и понимала, что не так все было просто, как представлялось ей до сих пор. Политик, обманом вынудивший Сенат объявить его Императором, тиран, поправший демократию, — нет, Палпатин был куда сложнее и опасней.

Неужели Мон и Рио правы в своих предположениях, и это действительно Вейдер его убил, а вовсе не безвестные джедаи, чудом пробравшиеся во дворец?

Чтобы уничтожить ситха, нужен ситх. Странная, будто извне пришедшая мысль.

Совсем рядом, за стеллажами Лея слышала голоса Люка и Вейдера, обсуждавших различия джедайских и ситхских голокронов.

Вейдер, наверное, тоже не так прост, каким порой кажется. Что-то и в нем кроется, какие-то глубины, которые она даже представить не может. Да и не слишком хочет, сказать по правде.

Жизнь вообще сложнее, чем казалось Лее еще год-полтора назад, когда Альдераан был цел и она еще представления не имела о своих родителях. Люк тогда жил на Татуине, а Пуджа и Рио были просто ее знакомыми, которым только предстояло превратиться в подруг. Лее и в голову не приходило, что ее могут связывать с этими людьми родственные узы.

Она невесело улыбнулась, застыв между стеллажами. Все, что Лея чувствовала, сплелось в тугой узел: тоска по Альдераану, неприятие отца, восхищение матерью, которую Лея уже не могла встретить живой. Лея стояла, прикрыв глаза, и слушала частое биение собственного сердца.

А потом ее будто окликнули. В углу стеллажа были грудой свалены запыленные, невзрачные голокроны. Лея потянулась к ним, и ее ладонь кольнуло. Все тело обдало волной странного холода.

Вот оно!

Лея ощутила неожиданную, яростную радость. Казалось, то, что она искала, к чему стремилась, наконец-то нашлось. В этой неприметной пирамидке размером почти вдвое меньше других голокронов таилось нечто, предназначенное именно ей. Лея сжала голокрон в ладонях и тихо ушла, совершенно позабыв про Люка, да и про Вейдера тоже.

Никто ее не окликнул. Никто не заметил ее находки.

Лея заперлась у себя в апартаментах. Устроилась в спальне, положила голокрон на кровать перед собой. Оттертый от пыли, он заиграл в солнечных лучах. В темно-серых гранях постепенно проступили буквы неведомого ей алфавита.

Отчего Лее казалось, что именно эту вещь она искала, жаждала и алкала долгие, долгие годы? Отчего случился тот приступ дикой, ни на что не похожей радости? Теперь чувства ее поутихли, стали почти обычными. Голокрон все так же казался ей необходимым, желанным, но в этом желании больше не было необъяснимой страсти. Впрочем, это и понятно. Голокрон отныне был у нее в руках.

Но что в нем? Отчего вдруг он стал ей так важен?

— Лея! — услышала она голос по интеркому. — Открой дверь!

«Иначе я ее выломаю», — послышалось Лее в этих резких, почти гневных интонациях. Вейдер. Значит, он все-таки заметил ее уход.

Оставив голокрон на кровати, Лея пошла в гостиную и разблокировала запертую дверь. Вейдер вошел — слишком высокий, слишком мощный, он будто заполнил собой пространство; в его присутствии Лее сразу стало тесно.

— Что случилось, Лея?

— Ничего не случилось, — сказала она, отступая на шаг.

— Ты ведь хотела попасть в библиотеку Палпатина, так почему так быстро ушла?

— Вы считаете, это повод ко мне врываться?

Вейдер взял ее за подбородок и заставил повернуть голову. Теперь Лея и не сомневалась, что он смотрит ей прямо в глаза. Вот только что он видит?

Лея высвободилась резким движением и отошла к окну, обхватила себя руками. В его присутствии всегда так холодно!

— Если хотите знать, — сказала она, — прежде я видела в Палпатине просто политика. Только попав в эту библиотеку, я по-настоящему осознала, каким он, должно быть, обладал могуществом. У Альянса не было против него и шанса. Мы могли бороться с системой, но как бороться с кем-то подобным...

Вейдер подошел к ней сзади и положил руку на плечо. Лею пробрала невольная дрожь: так явственно ей вспомнился мостик Звезды Смерти, тонкая улыбка Таркина и рука Вейдера, удерживающая ее точно так же — точно так же! — как сейчас.

— Ситхи смертны, — сказал ей Вейдер, и в голосе его Лее послышалась непривычная мягкость. — Иные из них одержимы идеей бессмертия, но это не так важно. Они смертные, и их можно победить. История полна примерами побед над ситхами.

— И побед ситхов, надо думать?

Он усмехнулся.

— Это так.

— Вы считаете, мы могли победить?

— Вы и так в какой-то степени победили, разве нет?

Лея закрыла глаза. Солнечный свет вдруг показался ей слишком ярким.

«Жаль, что это не случилось раньше», — хотелось ей сказать, но Лея промолчала. Она до сих пор не знала, как именно Вейдер смотрит на взрыв Альдераана. Считает он это ошибкой, преступлением или на самом деле поддерживал Таркина. Если судить по истории с Фаллиеном, где Вейдер приказал бомбить зараженную область, чтобы не допустить распространения бактериологической угрозы, то мог он — вполне мог! — считать, что уничтожение Альдераана оправдано. Кто знает, какой мерой измерил он жизни разумных, населявших планету. Кто знает, какой мерой он вообще меряет жизнь и смерть.

Лея молчала. Рука Вейдера на ее плече, казалось, потеплела, будто согревшись от соприкосновения с ее телом.

— Это вы его убили? Палпатина? — спросила вдруг Лея.

— Да.

Вот так — просто, без всяких отговорок.

«Из-за нас? Или причиной все-таки власть над галактикой? Да, он думает, что проживет недолго, но даже несколько лет во главе Империи — это лучше, чем ничего».

Больше Лея ни о чем не спросила. Вейдер тоже молчал. По-своему он бывал тактичен — когда хотел этого, разумеется.

— Я сегодня не поеду больше в Сенат, — сказала наконец Лея. — Хочу немного побыть одна.

— Разумеется.

Вейдер несильно сжал ей плечо — подобие странной ласки — и ушел. Лея заперла за ним дверь и вернулась в спальню. Голокрон преспокойно лежал на кровати, но при этом казался до смешного живым.

Как активировать джедайские голокроны, Вейдер им показал. Но этот голокрон выглядел совершенно иначе и активироваться не желал. Однако Лее приятно было просто держать его в руках. Он был похож на зверька, свернувшегося в клубок.

— Я Лея, — шепнула она, будто голокрон мог ей ответить, — а ты кто, малыш?

— Понимание, — раздался вдруг в тишине голос, — того, кто ты есть, это главное в жизни любого разумного существа.

Голос говорил с сильным акцентом, и бейсик в его исполнении звучал довольно архаично. Непонятно было, мужчина говорит или женщина; голос казался бесполым.

Голограмма так и не появилась.

— Но это просто имя, — вырвалось у Леи.

— Дух приходит из Великой Силы, когда зарождается физическое тело, и уходит в Великую Силу, когда тело умирает. Но позови его по имени, и он может откликнуться. Лудо, Аджанта, Нага, Тулак, Бэйн, Хего. Назови любого, и, может быть, он откликнется на твой зов, он вернется к тебе.

— Мертвые не возвращаются, — прошептала Лея.  
— Ты просто не зовешь, — раздался совсем другой, уже знакомый голос.

Голос Падме Наберрие.

Лея отдернула руки. Голокрон спокойно лежал перед ней, грани его потухли. Такая простая с виду вещица. Но что в ней?

«Позови дух по имени, и он может откликнуться».

Почему она не услышала голоса приемных родителей? Разве недостаточно Лея о них горевала, недостаточно мысленно взывала к ним? Но ей почудился именно голос Падме.

Или не почудился.

Голокрон притягивал ее. Лея резко отвернулась и снова подошла к окну. Ей вдруг сделалось страшно. «Ты просто не зовешь...»

\---

Шепот в ночи:

— Живые часто говорят о том, что хотели бы вернуть своих мертвецов, но все это — лишь слова. Никто, ни один, даже глубоко любивший покойника, не станет переворачивать небо и землю, не посмеет нарушать законы бытия, не отправится в царство мертвых, чтобы вернуть любимого к жизни. Зачем? Ведь можно оплакать, погоревать и продолжать жить дальше. Ведь собственная жизнь ценнее чужой погибели. Можно тосковать, плакать, ненавидеть весь белый свет, но это тоже жизнь...

— Кого ты хочешь вернуть? Кем полны твои мысли, к кому тянутся твои руки? К матери? Как ребенок, который учится ходить, ты протягиваешь ей руки навстречу. Но дотянешься ли ты? Мама!.. Один шажок, другой. Мама, мамочка! Подхватит ли она тебя, прижмет ли твою голову к своему плечу?.. Как твоя мать умерла, сиротка, потерянный во тьме ребенок? Знала ли она, что умирает, мучилась ли? О чем был ее последний вздох, последняя мысль — о тебе или о мужчине, тебя зачавшем, о том, что хотела в жизни совершить и не успела? А может быть, просто о прекращении боли?.. Смерть что-то нарушает в теле, что-то очень важное. Она разрушает нашу способность оставаться в живых. Тело разрушается в момент смерти, будто некий волшебный клей растворяется, и жизнь просачивается сквозь образовавшиеся дыры.

Тихий-тихий шепот во тьме одинокой спальни:

— Спи, дитя, лишенное матери. Спи. И думай о ней.

\---

Потеря близкого родственника — любимого родственника — всегда оставляет свой след. Дочь, сестру, обожаемую тетю станешь вспоминать и двадцать лет спустя. Порой в череде будней услышишь мелодию, которую она любила, почувствуешь запах духов, похожих на ее духи, увидишь цветы, которые ей нравились... А порой и напоминаний не нужно, и чувства всплывают сами по себе.

Двадцать лет...

Родители оплакивают дочь, старшая сестра тоскует по младшей. Такие потери не проходят даром. Жизнь семьи изменилась после того, как она погибла, — изменилась непоправимо.

Двадцать долгих лет...

Записи сенатских выступлений, которые Лея привезла на Набу, Рио отдала бабушке с дедушкой. Но и себе она тоже оставила копии. Она пересматривали эти выступления день за днем и думала, думала. Детские воспоминания — мягкие руки тети, ее звонкий смех, шуршанье ее платьев — постепенно отходили на задний план, уступая место новому образу. Падме была решительней, чем Рио запомнилось. Тон ее выступлений, то, как последовательно и неуклонно Падме сопротивлялась военным методам решения конфликтов, росту армии, росту военных расходов — все это заставляло уважать ее и в то же время вызывало некоторое удивление. Понимал ли ее позицию Анакин?

Кто знает.

Он-то всегда выбирал войну. Прошло почти двадцать лет с тех пор, как закончилась Война Клонов, но для него боевые действия так и не прекратились. Он расширял границы Империи, охотился на бунтовщиков, решал локальные конфликты, разбивая вдребезги обе стороны разом, и служил пугалом для всей Империи.

И все-таки они любили друг друга.

Рио бродила возле самой воды, пока ее дочь дремала в репульсионном креслице. Ох, тетя Падме... Давняя трагедия, рано оборвавшаяся жизнь. В памяти набуанцев она будет жить еще долго, но разве это — утешение для близких?

Хотя остались дети.

Ожил ее комлинк. Голограмма матери, маленькая и чем-то взволнованная, появилась перед ней.

— Милая, тут бабушка кое-что нашла в вещах Падме. Я думаю, ты захочешь это увидеть.

— Что нашла? — спросила Рио.

— Ее личные записи. О жизни, об Анакине. Есть и о тебе с Пуджей. Приезжай.

— Приеду.

«В вещах Падме...»

Ее комната много лет стояла нетронутой, бабушка не хотела там что-то менять. Там все осталось так, как было в конце Войны Клонов. Словно Падме еще могла вернуться.

А вместо нее вернулись взрослые дети.

Все же — как странно порой складывается жизнь! Эти записи лежали там годами, а отыскались только теперь, когда взрослая дочь Падме заинтересовалась ее личностью и привезла им копии выступлений из сенатских архивов.

«О жизни, об Анакине...»

А ведь ему тоже нужно будет это показать. И каково ему будет получить подобный привет из прошлого? Возможно, теперь, когда он отыскал детей и даже сумел хоть как-то наладить с ними отношения, известие от покойной жены уже не причинит ему сильной боли. Но, скорее всего, причинит.

Неизвестно, что там вообще, в этих записях.

Тихо плескались волны у каменистого берега. Пахло водой и — едва уловимо — древесной зеленью.

С тех пор, как выяснилось, что Анакин Скайуокер жив, Рио постоянно вспоминала о том, как впервые увидела его рядом с тетей. Вспоминала Рио и мертвое тело, облаченное в лазурное платье, восковые руки на раздутом, якобы еще беременном животе, и маленькую деревянную подвеску, которую когда-то вырезал мальчишка с Татуина.

В детстве ей казалось, что именно так и выглядит настоящая любовь, что именно такой она и должна быть — с ранних лет и до гробовой доски.

Рио усмехнулась грустно и пошла собираться.

Пока в аэроспидере она занимала заскапризничавшуюся Вини, предоставив управление автопилоту, с ней снова связалась мать и тихо рассказала, что бабушка в последнее время была сама не своя и постоянно вспоминала Падме. Ее смерть в свое время сильно ударила по родителям, Рио наверняка этого не помнит, но так было.

— Я помню, — сказала Рио тихо.

— Все эти сенатские выступления... Столько лет прошло. Мы забыли, насколько живой и яркой она была. Я теперь постоянно думаю о ней, о моей маленькой Падме. А уж твои бабушка с дедушкой...

— Я тоже о ней думаю.

— Горе со временем будто покрывается слоем пепла. Но если смахнуть пепел, может оказаться, что там внутри еще что-то горит и даже может обжечь.

— Мне так жаль, мам.

— Ты не виновата. Никто не виноват.

«Это я ее убил», — всплыло в памяти Рио.

Первое, что дядя Анакин сказал ей, когда понял, что скрывать свою личность дальше нет смысла. Это я ее убил. Твою тетю. Мою жену. Я ее убил. В то, что Падме умерла от осложнений при родах, он, кажется, так и не смог до конца поверить.

Вот он, тот единственный виновник, с которого все началось. Не столкнись он с Падме в пыльной татуинской лавчонке, не случилось бы вообще ничего: ни той обреченной любви, ни брака, ни детей.

— Ты не знаешь, — спросила мама в унисон ее мыслям, — как можно связаться с Его Величеством? Может быть, через Лею?

— А в чем дело?

— Дедушка пытался как-то до него добраться, но сумел поговорить только с адъютантом.

— Что-то важное случилось?

— Пожалуй, что и нет, — ответила мама. — Последняя весточка от покойной жены вряд ли может быть важной — спустя столько-то лет.

— Я думаю, он до сих пор по ней горюет.

— Так ты можешь с ним связаться?

— Вряд ли я продвинусь дальше тех же адъютантов, но я попробую. Что она говорила о нем, мам? В этих записях?

— Ничего особенного. Многого мы не знали, но... Падме часто о нем думала, перебирала в памяти какие-то случаи... Они ведь столько времени провели порознь, он воевал.

— Да, я помню. Она скучала по нему.

— Очень скучала, — эхом откликнулась мама.

Инфодиск оказался поврежден. Сохранились лишь обрывки записей. Большинство сделаны были в корусантской квартире Падме. Она то стояла у окна, то бродила с места на место, нервно стискивая руки.

Рио оставила дочь на попечение своей матери и бабушки, и теперь смотрела, как завороженная. Словно волшебное окно приоткрылось в прошлое, на улицу Республики, дом 500. Огромная гостиная, полная солнечного света, и молодая женщина в сиреневом платье. Темные волосы собраны в сложную прическу, на лице тщательный макияж.

— ...не знаю, — тихий голос. — Я не знаю. С тех пор как все новостные каналы начали говорить о его военных подвигах, я постоянно вспоминаю тех тускенов. Он плакал, когда рассказывал мне о них, но плакал он вовсе не о том, что натворил. Он плакал о матери, о том, что не сумел ее спасти.

Безучастное ее лицо вдруг исказилось. Казалось, она сейчас разрыдается. Но Падме овладела собой. Какое-то время она молчала.

— Ее запытали до смерти. А он вырезал племя, которое ее пытало. Всех, от стариков до младенцев, постигла одна участь. И когда он это мне рассказывал, во мне, признаться, не было ни капли сострадания по отношению к ним. Я жалела его мать, жалела самого Анакина. Но не жертв его гнева. А теперь я думаю о них.

Она отошла от окна и опустилась на изящный диванчик, стоявший наискось. В этой гостиной, где царила ненавязчивая роскошь, сама Падме — произведение искусства до кончиков ногтей — была на своем месте. Но ее дикий рассказ казался ужасней оттого, что звучал посреди подобной обстановки, из уст такой женщины.

— Один комментатор, — говорила она безучастно, — назвал его «юным богом войны». А я подумала: если б ты знал! Если б знал! Но знал о чем? Что Анакин пережил большое горе? Что он познал в жизни рабство, что он видел, как живется беднякам во Внешнем Кольце, что он умеет ненавидеть и мстить? Что с того? Большинство джедаев не сталкивались с подобным опытом, но разумные существа за пределами Ордена страдают и посильнее, чем выпало на долю Анакина... Бог войны... Прозвище, к счастью, за ним не закрепилось. Слишком оно мрачное, дикарское. Кто нынче верит в богов? Разве что совсем отсталые существа. Возможно, это пресс-служба Ордена постаралась, чтоб о нем забыли. Но Анакину оно очень подходило.

Падме перевела дыхание.

— Я всегда думала, что войну олицетворяют полководцы. Стратеги. Анакин не имеет к ним отношения. Он мальчик в истребителе, он мститель в ночи. Он, в сущности, совсем не уникален. Таких много — тех, кто живет, сражаясь. Плохо только то, что он джедай.

Она коротко засмеялась.

— Со всех сторон плохо. Он не имел права жениться. Я уважаю Орден джедаев, всегда уважала. Но Анакин... Он важнее этого уважения. И важнее того, что он сделал на Татуине. Поначалу я говорила себе: я понимаю его. И я бы так поступила, если бы истерзанная мама умерла у меня на руках. Но на самом деле я, конечно, не поступила бы так. На самом деле я не понимаю того, что он сделал. Не могу это принять. Но это все неважно. Просто неважно... Я боюсь за него... Он на фронте, и это естественно — бояться. Но мне кажется, что мой страх глубже. Где-то в глубине души я боюсь, что однажды он сорвется так же, как на Татуине. А ведь возможно, что все это вовсе не было срывом... Я так и не смогла их пожалеть. Им не повезло. Фермеры, может быть, сумели бы убить пару-тройку их воинов в отместку — и только. Анакин же прошел сквозь них, как раскаленный нож сквозь масло. И меня это не ужаснуло. Весь ужас, что я испытала, достался на долю Шми Скайуокер, и вся жалость тоже. Ей и ее сыну. Она была доброй женщиной... Я вспоминаю об этих тускенах, но мне их не жаль. Почему же я их вспоминаю?

Рио не могла отвести взгляд от ее лица. Такая мука в голосе, а лицо спокойное. Бедная тетя Падме...

Тихо открылась дверь. Мама подошла и села рядом с Рио.

— Жуткая история, правда?

— Это нельзя показывать Лее, — сказала Рио. — Она и без того считает его чудовищем.

— Они ее родители, Рио. Она имеет право знать.

Рио лишь головой покачала.

— Мы не все знаем о своих родителях. Да и не должны знать. Но вот дяде Анакину это показать нужно.

— Ты жалеешь его.

— Ему сейчас непросто.

— Я все думаю, как все сложилось бы, если бы Падме не умерла.

— Думаешь, она бы его бросила?

— У нее были принципы, Рио. Империю она бы не поддержала.

— Империю — может быть, а Анакина?

— Я не знаю, — сказала мама. — Понимаешь, для Падме всегда существовала грань, которую она никогда бы не перешла. Но...

— Она его любила.

— Да, но любовь — штука преходящая, ты и сама об этом знаешь. Если все устремления врозь, сохранить ее трудно.

В шестнадцать лет Рио сказала бы: «Если все устремления врозь, то что это за любовь?». Но ей скоро должно было исполниться двадцать девять, и она промолчала.

Возможно, там и не любовь была, а естественное притяжение между молодыми привлекательными людьми. Но все же не верилось, что тетя Падме отвернулась бы от Анакина. Кто знает, ведь его увечья могли бы стать мостиком между ними, и из невольного сочувствия родилась бы новая любовь.

А может быть, она и в самом деле его любила, не привлекательное тело, не маску хорошего джедая, а его самого — со всей его жестокостью и сложным характером, любила вопреки своим принципам.

— Падме с самого детства окружали политики, — сказала мама. — Да и джедаи, с которыми она имела дело, тоже по-своему были политиками. Анакин оказался приятным исключением. К тому же, он был молод...

Они так и сидели бок о бок. Запись оборвалась, голограмма Падме исчезла.

— И много там такого?

— Там разное. О семье, о работе. О том, что она хочет и не решается завести детей. Вот еще об Анакине, смотри.

В этот раз Рио узнала Комнату Утренних туманов. Запись была сделана в Варыкино.

— ...бесправный мальчишка-раб, который просто взял и помог королеве и мудрым джедям. Это сюжет для сказки, а не... Шми Скайуокер была поразительной женщиной. Как в тех условиях она сумела воспитать своего ребенка настолько независимым и сильным? В той жалкой лавчонке я спросила его: «Ты раб?». А он мне ответил: «Я человек».

Падме слегка наклонила голову.

— Я человек... С тех пор я часто думала: а кто я? Принцесса Тида, королева Набу, сенатор. Все это внешнее. Кто я внутри? Под всеми этими масками, за привычными рабочими приемами — кто я?

Запись дрогнула, голограмма Падме на пару мгновений исчезла, а потом снова появилась.

— ...потрясающе цельный. Да, он мечется, страдает, порой ненавидит себя, но в конечном счете он...

Голограмма снова пропала.

— Ты сможешь с ним связаться? — повторила мама.

— Я попробую, мам. Но вряд ли я продвинусь дальше, чем дедушка. До лорда Вейдера и раньше-то было не добраться, а теперь он все-таки Император.

— Я все думаю, как Падме восприняла бы все это. Что бы она сделала.

— Думаю, она сделала бы что-то задолго до того, как он получил трон, — сказала Рио. — Не представляю, как он это будет смотреть. Он до сих пор винит себя в ее смерти.

— Может быть, в какой-то степени он действительно в чем-то виноват. Это ведь за ним Падме помчалась с Корусанта в такую-то даль.

— Никто не виноват, мам. Осложнения при родах случаются, а медицина не всесильна. Она могла точно так же умереть и на Корусанте.

Мама сидела, глядя на сложенные на коленях руки.

— Мне так ее не хватает. До сих пор не хватает.

\---

Шепот в ночи:

— Боль, тоска, злость, негодование — вот то, от чего обыватели стараются избавиться, вот чего избегают всеми силами своей души. О, как боятся они ощутить в полной мере все, что притаилось в глубинах их натуры! Сколько сил тратят, чтобы даже случайно не встретиться с самими собой, со своей подлинной природой. А если прекратить эту борьбу? Если перестать тратить силы на то, чтобы заглушить свой собственный голос? Принять в себе все — плохое и хорошее, согласиться со своим вожделением, ненавистью, страстной любовью, со своим горем и тоской. Сколь многое ты сможешь совершить, если перестанешь с собой бороться!

— О чем ты тоскуешь, дитя? Кого ненавидишь? Прими свою ненависть, согласись со своей болью. Умиротворение — это ложь. Только приняв свои чувства во всей полноте, ты станешь сильнее. Горюй! Ненавидь! Желай вернуть то, чего тебя лишили. Живи, а не подавляй себя.

— Чего же тебя лишили, дитя?.. Чего? Что ты хочешь вернуть? Какие несбыточные желания тебя терзают?..

\---

Лею замучили сны.

Ей то виделся дворец в Альдере, и няньки, бегавшие за ней-малышкой по пятам, и мама-Бреха со своей мягкой улыбкой. То вдруг Альдераан превращался в Набу, и Лея видела дом у озера и женщину с девочкой на руках. Девочка училась ходить и говорить, срывала алые и желто-синие цветы, раскладывала их в игрушечные тарелки, и этой девочкой снова была Лея. А Падме, живая Падме смеялась и целовала Лею в макушку.

«К кому ты тянешь свои руки, дитя? К матери. К матери. К матери...»

После этих снов Лея просыпалась разбитой. Казалось, будто ночи напролет она выслушивает чьи-то рассказы о несбывшемся; казалось, будто кто-то ночь за ночью разматывает ленту ее воспоминаний. Она спала и в то же время не спала — и каждое утро поднималась без сил.

Миновала годовщина гибели Альдераана; в эти дни Лея старалась не встречаться с Вейдером. О, будь ее воля, она заставила бы его признать тот взрыв страшнейшим преступлением! Но Мон заставила Лею пообещать, что та не станет слишком давить на Вейдера в политических вопросах. До сих пор Вейдер шел им навстречу, но если излишне на него надавить, он может и разорвать все договоренности, а власть пока у него в руках. Мон заставила ее пообещать, и Лея подчинилась: шанс на восстановление демократии был важнее ее чувств.

Но однажды, проснувшись на рассвете в слезах, Лея вдруг подумала: «Почему я не иду к нему хотя бы с этим? Мне снится и снится Альдера, так пусть он знает об этих снах. Пусть он знает, что мне больно».

Она явилась в резиденцию Вейдера сразу же после завтрака — и наткнулась на Люка, который смиренно дожидался в приемной. У Вейдера было совещание — с утра пораньше, как раз в его духе.

— А ты здесь зачем? — спросила Лея, остановившись в дверях.

Люк бросил быстрый взгляд на императорского секретаря.

— Да так, — сказал Люк. — Идем пройдемся.

Резиденцию Вейдера Лея знала плохо. Люк бывал здесь чаще нее, он и объяснил Лее, что здесь нет ни садов, ни залов для праздного времяпровождения, но зато есть небольшая картинная галерея.

— Я в этом... В картинах то есть... — Люк неловко улыбнулся. — Ничего, в общем, я в этом не понимаю. Если хочешь, сходим посмотрим.

— Пойдем.

Пришлось спуститься на несколько уровней. Галерея не поражала убранством — те же серые безликие стены, что и повсюду в здании, тот же резкий искусственный свет. Лея поморщилась — традиционная живопись требует совсем иного подхода.

Картин был немного — десятка два, возможно, чуть больше. Лея узнала два пейзажа кисти Аскавирда, узнала Вердана и мягкую манеру Пало Торетти. Но большинство художников были ей незнакомы.

— Не представляю, чтобы он собирал эти картины.

— Отец сказал, что все это ему подарили.

— Кто-то подарил ему картинную галерею?

— Не всю скопом, насколько я понял. Какой-то знакомый иногда дарит ему картины.

— Этот знакомый богат. Пейзажи Аскарвида и Торетти стоят целое состояние.

Люк пожал плечами.

— Я спрашивал у отца, ходит ли он смотреть на них.

— И что он сказал?

— Что ходит, если хочет себя наказать.

Лея приподняла бровь.

— Он настолько не любит живопись?

Но было во всем этом нечто такое, что проняло даже Лею. Она задумчиво смотрела на картину кисти Пало Торетти — водопады, зелень, синее небо.

— Это ведь Набу? — сказал Люк.

— Да, художник набуанец. Кажется, он никогда не уезжал с планеты.

— Знаешь, — сказал Люк, не сводя глаз с картины, — когда поедешь туда снова, возьми и меня с собой.

И Лея тоже разглядывала нарисованные водопады, жизнерадостную зелень. О, Озерный край! Исток всего произошедшего с ней, с ее друзьями и близкими.. Там поженились Анакин Скайуокер и Падме Наберрие, там родился и вырос Палпатин. Лее вдруг страстно захотелось и в самом деле вернуться туда, еще раз всмотреться сквозь толщу времени — будто сквозь озерные воды — в прошлое, в корень всех бед.

А когда — после недолгого разговора с Вейдером — Лея вернулась во дворец, ее ждало там сообщение от Рио Наберрие. Будто веление самой судьбы.

А разговор с Вейдером меж тем принес Лее неожиданное облегчение. Выслушав ее, Вейдер не стал говорить о своем раскаянии — или нераскаянии, — а просто рассказал, что у джедаев были методики, позволяющие отрешиться от эмоций.

— Я не сторонник того, чтобы прибегать к подобным методам, — сказал Вейдер суховато. — Боль — это часть жизни. Но каждый сам решает, что ему делать со своей болью.

Он объяснил ей, как нужно дышать, на чем сосредотачиваться при медитации. Прибавил:

— Эти методики не имеют никакого отношения к Силе. Дело в обычном самоконтроле. Так что, думаю, неважно, от кого ты выслушаешь инструкции — от ситха или джедая.

— Вы обещали нам учителя, — сказала Лея.

— На днях она будет здесь.

— Она?

— Ее зовут Тано. Асока Тано. Она покинула Орден джедаев в конце Войны Клонов.

— А теперь она согласна служить ситху.

— Нет, — сказал Вейдер неожиданно. — Однако она согласно обучать моих детей. Которые ни в коем случае не желают учиться у ситха.

\---

С Леей у Хана не складывалось. Пока она оставалась принцессой уничтоженного Альдераана, было проще. Теперь, сделавшись принцессой всей Империи, она отдалилась, стала совсем чужой. А уж эта ее идея, что раз ее мать вышла за Вейдера, то ей самой теперь нельзя и глядеть в сторону не слишком положительных мужчин!

Вот уж с кем-кем, а с Вейдером его еще не сравнивали.

Но Хан не собирался сдаваться. Лея при виде него теперь делала лицо, будто у дроида-убийцы, но он приходил с Люком, а Лея не собиралась ссориться с братом из-за какого-то проходимца. Так они и общались втроем. И когда близнецам понадобилось отправиться на Набу, Люк спросил, не может ли Хан их подвезти.

Как в старые добрые времена.

Чуи тоже был доволен, в Центре Империи ему не нравилось. А Хану было безразлично, где находиться, лишь бы рядом с Леей. Набу, Татуин, Манаан или Хот — какая, в сущности, разница.

Он надеялся, что на «Соколе» все сложится как-нибудь само, и Лея придет в рубку поболтать о том о сем. Однако вместо Леи пришел Люк, свалился в кресло второго пилота и угрюмо уставился на приборную доску.

Чуи, возившийся с механизмом двери, вопросительно рыкнул. Хан лениво развернулся к Люку.

— Ну что, малыш? Рассказывай.

— Да нечего рассказывать, — сказал тот, не поднимая головы. — Я сам хотел поехать, а теперь не знаю, стоит ли. Эти люди, родня нашей матери... Лее с ними проще. А я, понимаешь, я ведь никогда особо не думал о своей матери. Считал, что она была простой девчонкой, которая залетела от пилота, а потом подкинула ребенка его родне. Мне ведь всю жизнь рассказывали, что мой отец был пилотом.

— Да не сказать, чтоб особо врали, — вставил задумчиво Хан.

— Да уж. Мне было проще смириться с тем, что он жив и кто он такой. А мать...

— А у Леи явно наоборот.

— Да. Понимаешь, она ведь знала их всех до того, как всплыла эта история с родством. Она и Вейдера знала, и наших кузин Наберрие. С ними Лея дружит, а отца ненавидит еще с тех пор, когда не знала, что он наш отец. Мне, с одной стороны, проще, с отцом проще. А с семьей матери как-то не складывает, не знаю, почему. Они милые люди, но все-таки не из простых.

— Да ты и сам принц, малыш.

— Это не значит, что я изменился.

Глубокая мысль для такого малька.

— Но то, что твой папаша Император, тебя особо не беспокоит, насколько я заметил.

Люк пожал плечами.

— Отец — другое дело. Он проще, что ли. К тому же... Понимаешь, я привык считать его особенным. Это для здешних пилот с Внешнего Кольца ничего не значит. А на Татуине парень, который вырвался с планеты и нашел себе неплохую работу, это человек выдающийся. Звучит, наверное, глупо, но это так.

— Для такого-то захолустья — оно и понятно, — пробормотал Хан.

То, что Вейдер оказался выходцем из такой дыры, до сих пор толком не укладывалось у него в голове. Хотя, если покопаться в памяти как следует, то кое-какие байки об Анакине Скайуокере от подручных Джаббы он слышал. Только вот не думал, что это и есть отец Люка. Мало ли этих Скайуокеров на свете! Вон и в Войну Клонов в голоновостях все мелькал джедай с таким именем, вызывая невольную зависть и раздражение: лучший пилот галактики, тоже мне. Хан в те годы был уверен, что лучшим однажды станет он сам.

— Они, ну семья Наберрие, они нашли какие-то записи нашей матери, что-то вроде дневника. А я и не знаю, хочу ли я вообще их видеть. Должен хотеть, но я... Сложно все это.

— Так и есть, малыш. Семейные дела — штука сложная.

Хан отогнал мысли о собственной родне. Дерьмо банты, не хватает и самому впасть в сентиментальность.

Семейство Наберрие и впрямь оказались людьми милыми и держались просто, но Люк был прав: высшее образование и аристократическое воспитание у каждого из них точно на лбу отпечаталось. И дом оказался им под стать — все эти картины и статуэтки, сад во внутреннем дворе и тихое озерцо. Хан увел Чуи в сад, чтобы дать близнецам поболтать с родней без посторонних глаз, и теперь оглядывал цветники, беседку, маленькое озеро и мост через него, изогнувшийся дугой, с выражением крайнего неодобрения.

— А тошненько здесь, а? Повеситься с тоски можно от здешних красот.

Чуи повел головой, но смолчал. Хан знал, что тот любит зелень, но уж больно местная зелень причесана и приглажена, держится в рамках — точь-в-точь, как хозяева. На Кашиик — золотую мечту вуки — это не похоже даже близко.

Наконец из дома появилась Лея, хмурая и сосредоточенная. За ней следом шла невысокая худенькая женщина возрастом, пожалуй, ближе к тридцати годам. Темноволосая и темноглазая, она неуловимо была похожа на Лею — как бывают похожи близкие родственники, но и близко не было в ней такого же огня.

Да и во всей этой семейке не набралось бы столько пламени, сколько умещалось в одной маленькой Лее.

Хан впервые подумал, что же породило в ней этот огонь: воспитание в королевском доме Альдераана — или кровь Вейдера, текущая в ее жилах? Родного папашу Леи снулым мон-каламари уж точно не назовешь.

Оказалось, что нужно лететь куда-то еще.

— Не на «Соколе», — сказала Лея, — там для него и посадочной площадки нет. Ты и Чуи с нами или останетесь?

— Куда ты, туда и я, принцесса, — сказал Хан, принужденно ухмыльнувшись. — Куда ты, туда и я.

Выражение ее лица Хану не слишком понравилось. Она будто узнала что-то нехорошее — что-то о себе самой, и ее решимость и вера в себя серьезно подкосились. Оставить ее — и Люка, если уж на то пошло, — наедине с этой историей? Ну нет уж.

Что она такого узнала из этого проклятого дневника? Да и когда бы она успела что-то узнать, времени-то прошло всего ничего.

— Тогда идем, — сказала Лея сумрачно. — А, да. Это Рио Наберрие, моя кузина. А это Хан и Чубакка, наши с Люком друзья.

Среди множества планет, которые повидал Хан, Набу вряд ли можно было назвать самой богатой или технологически развитой. Но эти старинные города, так непохожие на города Кореллии или Чандрилы, но эти усадьбы, леса, озера и водопады — большая часть суши Набу была благодатным краем. Не изнемогающим к тому же под гнетом перенаселенности, от которой частенько страдали планеты Центрального кольца.

Они летели неторопливо, и Хан видел внизу деревья, огромные озера, изящные здания. Он уж точно предпочел бы полет порезвее, с огоньком, да и у Люка явно руки чесались. Но за рычагом управления сидела кузина близнецов — Рио, кажется. Да, Рио. Они с Леей тихо говорили о чем-то, а полет длился и длился, по-набуански безмятежный.

Наконец, они достигли пункта назначения. Холмистый остров с посадочной площадкой на вершине наполовину зарос лесом. От места посадки вниз сбегали широкие дорожки, вдоль обрывов тянулись каменные балюстрады с вазонами. Дома, расположенные здесь, выглядели куда представительнее резиденции Наберрие в Тиде.

Близнецы уединились с дневником своей матери, а Рио Наберрие повела Хана и Чуи осматривать окрестности. Чуи одобрил деревья, сбегавшие к самой воде, а Хану и вовсе ничего не приглянулось. Красиво, но это была не та красота, которая могла бы его взволновать. И женщина, которая шла рядом, была довольно мила, но это была не та женщина.

Ради поддержания беседы он спросил, сколько ей лет, и оказалось, что она лишь на год младше него самого.

Вот, казалось бы, взрослая женщина, не девочка, которая сама не знает, чего хочет. И типаж точь-в-точь какой нужен. И нет у нее папаши-Императора. Но она не Лея, а значит, и интереса совсем не вызывает.

Не знал бы он Лею, то может быть... Но полюбив океан, на лужу внимания уже не обратишь.

Наконец Хану все наскучило. Он оперся на перила над водой и стал смотреть вдаль. Чуи понимающе рыкнул и отошел к деревьям. Рио, коротко улыбнувшись, остановилась рядом с Ханом.

— Ваша сестра сенатор, а вы почему не пошли в политику? — спросил Хан лениво.

— Считайте это семейной традицией. Моя мать тоже предпочитает тихую жизнь подальше от бурных политических вод.

— И все же занятная у вас семья. Женщины верховодят, мужчины в тени.

— С чего вы это взяли?

— Ну ведь вы Наберрие, а не... Как там фамилия вашего отца?

— Джанрен.

— Ну вот видите.

— Но мой дед Наберрие. Если бы в нашей семье было бы принято брать фамилию матери, все мы были бы Туле. И тетя Падме стала бы известна как Падме Туле.

Он, кажется, понял.

— Так ваши родители выбрали для дочерей фамилию поизвестней?

— Можно и так сказать. Наберрие старинный род и входит в число тех семей, из которых выбирают королей планеты.

— Вашей сестре, надо думать, это помогло в ее карьере?

— Не без этого.

— А вам?

— Я врач, моя фамилия вообще не имеет значения.

— А Лея упоминала, что вы лично знакомы с Императором.

— Ну как сказать, — ответила она с мимолетной улыбкой. — Среди моих пациентов были пожилые клоны, служившие когда-то в 501-м, его личном легионе. Он временами их навещает. Да и в детстве я его видела, он ведь приезжал сюда.

— Были?

— Что?

— Вы сказали «были пациенты».

— Я сейчас не работаю. Дочь еще маленькая. Со временем думаю поискать место в больницах Тида. Когда-то я работала в службе спасения на Внешнем Кольце, и меня снова туда зовут, но если пойти туда, мне придется надолго оставлять Вини у родных. А мне бы этого не хотелось. Впрочем, вам это все неинтересно.

«А муж?» — хотел спросить Хан, но не спросил. Какой тут муж. Этих женщин из рода Наберрие явно не просто окрутить, что бы она ни говорила.

— Лея рассказывала об этом острове. Ей здесь, похоже, нравится.

— Наверное, это в крови. Ее мать очень любила это место.

«Надеюсь, от папаши у нее ничего нет в крови. Кроме этой их Силы. Не хотелось бы, чтоб она в итоге начала пыхтеть и носить шлем, как пародия на мандалорца».

— Хан, а можно личный вопрос? — сказала она вдруг.

— Валяйте.

— Вы и в самом деле ее любите?

Вот так вопросец. Хан посмотрел на воду. Солнечные лучи дробились в волнах.

— А если и так?

— Тогда не отступайтесь от нее.

— А с Леей вы об этом говорили? У нее на этот счет особое мнение.

— Говорила. Поэтому и решила поговорить еще и с вами. Она ненавидит отца, поэтому и считает, что ее мать совершила ошибку. Но на самом деле ее родители очень любили друг друга. Их брак... Все было против этого брака. Он не имел права жениться, джедаям это запрещалось. Шла война. Но они все же были вместе и были счастливы, хоть и недолго. Это многого стоит.

— Я не могу заставить ее себя любить.

— Лея просто боится. Но это естественно. Она еще очень молода.

— Она сравнила меня со своим отцом, — хохотнул Хан. — Самоуничижением я не страдаю, но все же масштабы у меня слегка поменьше.

— На самом деле, — сказала вдруг Рио, — вы немного похожи на него внешне. Рост, волосы, что-то такое.

— Не то чтобы это хорошая новость.

— Лея успокоится. Нужно только время.

Хан угрюмо пожал плечами. Не то чтобы он нуждался в советах, но...

Время... У нее и без того все время мира.

\---

Но Лея не успокоилась.

Она и предположить не могла, что дневниковые записи матери настолько ее взволнуют. Там было всего несколько обрывков, голограмма подрагивала, нежное лицо Падме расплывалось. Голос, знакомый по хроникам сенатских выступлений, звучал то спокойно, то измученно дрожал.

Первое, что они с Люком услышали, включив голопроектор, были размышления Падме о детях. Запись была сделана тут же, в Варыкино, на причале. Падме сидела, подобрав подол тонкого узорчатого платья и свесив ноги в воду. Волосы, сколотые множеством серебряных заколок, оставляли открытыми шею и плечи.

— Да, я хочу детей, — говорила она. — Не думала, что однажды захочу. Сола посмеивалась надо мной, говорила, что придет время, и это желание меня настигнет, никуда не денешься. Но я не верила. Теперь все изменилось. Но это желание... Оно безответственно в какой-то мере. Оно...

Улыбка у нее была невеселая.

— Я знаю, что сама мысль о детях вызывает у Анакина и счастье, и ужас. Семья для него — высшая ценность, нечто такое, ради чего он готов на все. Но дети, его дети неминуемо будут одаренными, а значит, джедаи наверняка захотят воспитать их в Ордене. А на это он не пойдет, я знаю. Мы никогда не обсуждали такую вероятность. Я просто знаю это и все.

Она вздохнула.

— Если бы речь шла только о моих детях, возможно, я бы согласилась. Я не знаю. Орден важен для Республики, для сохранения мира в галактике. Быть джедаем — достойная судьба. Но дети... Мои дети!.. — Голос ее вдруг упал до шепота. — Я не знаю...

Она поднялась и медленно прошлась по причалу босыми ногами, оставляя мокрые следы. Подол тонкого платья лип к ногам, напомнив Лее о ее видении.

— Я знаю, что такое долг. С самого детства я делаю то, что должна. Наверное, я отдала бы ребенка, если бы это касалось только меня. Да, я бы мучилась потом, но я бы отдала. Однако Анакин... Я знаю, он не пойдет на подобное. После того, как он потерял мать, в нем что-то изменилось.

Она снова улыбнулась, и Лея поняла, что Падме плачет. Улыбка дрожала на ее губах, а по щекам текли слезы.

— Простое семейное счастье... Оно доступно миллионам, миллиардам. Но не нам. Нет, не нам. — Она вытерла лицо и повернулась к озеру. — Долг перед Республикой важнее. Мы могли бы сбежать куда-нибудь — подальше от этой войны, от всего, что вокруг происходит. Но мы не сбежим. И Эни не уйдет из Ордена. Не сейчас, когда война требует всех джедаев без остатка. И уж тем более Орден не может обойтись без Избранного, героя пророчества, ребенка, порожденного самой Силой. Эни понимает это. И он не уйдет. А я, разве я смогу сбежать? Я никогда не уклонялась от своего долга. Вот и все наше счастье.

Она помолчала.

— В конце концов, решение принимать мне. Последнее слово за женщиной. А я не могу подвергнуть Анакина такому испытанию. И не могу оставить Орден без Избранного. Что он сделает, если джедаи захотят забрать его ребенка? Я не имею права рисковать... Но когда я смотрю на Рио и Пуджу, я думаю, что и у меня могла бы быть дочка, такая же любознательная и веселая. И, может, она была бы похожа на меня. А может, на Эни. А может, у нас был бы сын, похожий на того мальчика, которого я встретила когда-то в лавке на Татуине. Но их не будет. Потому что я так решила. Я не имею права ссорить Орден с их Избранным.

Голограмма исчезла. Люк молчал. Лея чувствовала, что у нее дрожат руки.

— Она передумала? — наконец сказал Люк.

— Наверное.

— Он мог... пойти против джедаев... из-за нас?

— Откуда мне знать, Люк?

— Бен говорил, отец предал джедаев. Но не сказал, почему отец это сделал.

Лея горько засмеялся.

— Думаешь, это мы всему виной?

Она уронила лицо в ладони. Люк придвинулся ближе и обнял ее за плечи.

Молча они просмотрели еще несколько записей, а потом Лея не выдержала и отправилась пройтись. Выйдя из дома, она увидела Хана и Рио на причале — почти на том месте, где Падме плакала, рассуждая о детях.

Это зрелище — невысокая тоненькая женщина рядом с долговязым мужчиной — вдруг поразило ее так же сильно, как поразили рассуждения Падме о детях. Лея словно заглянула в прошлое и увидела тех двоих — виновников собственного существования.

И одновременно она видела Рио и Хана. Ее невольно кольнуло то, что они беседуют, будто давние приятели. Рио подняла голову, глядя в лицо Хану. Мелькнула мысль, что Хан ведь не слепой, а она довольно привлекательна. К тому же, Рио все просто, она-то не станет метаться из стороны в сторону и бояться самой себя.

Лея отталкивала Хана, но при мысли, что он и в самом деле может от нее отказаться и уйти к другой, ей вдруг стало холодно.

Мужчина и женщина на причале, возле самой воды. Будто образ, идущий из прошлого в настоящее, а потом тянущий за собой и будущее. Лее казалось, эта вилла и этот причал — ось, на которую нанизано время. Сделай шаг, и сможешь коснуться родителей. Сделай шаг — и увидишь то, что будет. У Леи дрожали руки. Время текло сквозь нее. Фигура Хана расплылась, он сделался выше и шире в плечах. Лее почудилась дыхательная маска на его лице. Темноволосая женщина, подняв голову, смотрела на него.

Лее вдруг вспомнилось: «Дух приходит из Великой Силы, когда зарождается физическое тело, и уходит в Великую Силу, когда тело умирает. Но позови его по имени, и он может откликнуться. Он вернется к тебе».

— Падме... — сорвалось с ее губ. — Падме...

И она увидела, как сквозь темноту, сквозь нагромождения камней женщина ползет к свету — нагая, будто в миг своего рождения. Ползет из смерти в жизнь.

Ноги у Леи подогнулись, и она осела на пороге. Те двое у воды ее пока не заметили. А в душе трепетал этот образ — женщина ползет на свет. Лея чувствовала, что этот образ реален, что это произойдет, и что эта женщина связана с ней самым тесным образом.

Нет, Лея не могла успокоиться.

А те двое наконец оглянулись на нее, и прошлое посмотрело на Лею их глазами. Прошлое. Будущее. Время, пронзающее тела, души и мысли, время, на которое этот остров нанизан как на спицу.

— Падме... — шептала Лея, сама не понимая, что говорит.

\---

Асока Тано не понравилась Лее с первого взгляда. Тано оказалась тогрутой, высокой и стройной, довольно красивой; лет ей было что-то около сорока или чуть меньше. Лея с неудовольствием поняла, что Тано — практически ровесница Вейдера, и отчего-то именно это обстоятельство задело Лею больше всего.

Может быть, подсознательно она ждала, что Вейдер приведет к ним благообразную старушку, чем-то похожую на генерала Кеноби. А может быть, все дело было в красоте этой женщины.

До сих пор Лея не слишком задумывалась о личной жизни Вейдера. По Империи ходили слухи о его любовницах: приписывали ему связи с актрисами голофильмов, с курсантками Академии и даже с Йсанне Исард, не так давно сменившей Арманда Исарда на посту главы госбезопасности. Приемный отец Леи подозревал, что Вейдер спит с Рио Наберрие. Но саму Лею все эти слухи никогда особо не интересовали, Вейдер в ее восприятии был существом бесполым, просто грозной темной фигурой, олицетворением ее страхов. Она будто бы только теперь поняла, что Вейдер все-таки мужчина, и у него с Тано когда-то была общая юность, а ведь Тано очень привлекательна. Да, конечно, она тогрута. Но это Палпатин слыл ксенофобом, а Вейдер-то не Палпатин, Лея в этом много раз убеждалась.

От мысли, что Вейдер навязал им в учительницы свою бывшую любовницу, что с этой Тано он, возможно, изменял их матери, Лею слегка тошнило. Однако учиться у этой особы Лея не отказалась. Уж лучше Тано, чем сам Вейдер.

К тому же, все это — ежедневные медитации, лекции о Силе, прочитанные прохладным безэмоциональным тоном, тренировки с ученическим мечами, — приносило Лее странное успокоение. Она порой впадала в тихое бешенство в Сенате, и беседы с маленьким голокроном заставляли ее нервничать, чего-то хотеть, куда-то бежать, но приходила мастер Тано, и вместе с ней приходило спокойствие.

А Сенат меж тем раздражал Лею все больше.

— Ты привыкла к подвигам, — говорила ей Мон, — а политика — это рутина.

Да. Рутина...

Все эти сенаторы, помнившие Республику — и двадцать лет безропотно терпевшие Империю. Вязкость слов, хитросплетения законопроектов, которые чем дальше, тем больше казались Лее бессмысленными. До них ли было ей сейчас, когда она думала о смерти — и о жизни, и о том, что их связывает воедино?

Закрываясь у себя в спальне, Лея включала одну из записей, на которой была ее мать, и часами смотрела на то, как та ходит, говорит, улыбается. Ночами ей снилась темноволосая девочка, лежащая на руках у женщины, совсем не похожей на Бреху Органа. Иногда Лея думала: что сказала бы мама-Бреха, узнав о ее сегодняшнем наваждении? Поняла бы или опечалилась, решив, что дочь забыла о ней?

Нет, Лея не забыла.

Ее тоска по несбывшемуся не имела отношения к ее любви к приемным родителям; эта тоска существовала сама по себе, совершенно отдельно от всех остальных чувств и доводов рассудка. Люк эту одержимость не разделял, и Лея осталась с ней наедине. Лея словно тонула в прошлом — в чужом прошлом — и не имела сил выбраться. Она почти видела, как воды времени смыкаются над ее головой, и деревья острова Варыкино, его здания и цветы смотрят сквозь воду на ее запрокинутое лицо.

«Смерть и жизнь неразрывно связаны, — шептал ей голокрон. — Одного не бывает без другого. Мы рождаемся и умираем, и Сила течет сквозь нас по обе стороны бытия».

Рождаемся и умираем...

Голограмма Падме тоже говорила о рождении. Она сидела в низеньком кресле на балконе или гостевой посадочной площадке, поодаль высились небоскребы, а впереди открывался вид на огромное сооружение, которого Лея на Корусанте уже не застала. Падме — в серебристом закрытом платье, с высокой сложной прической — смотрела на это сооружение и молчала. Потом взглянула в камеру, а казалось — прямо на Лею, и улыбнулась.

— Мне было восемнадцать лет, когда родилась Рио, — говорила Падме. — В то время я была еще королевой и жила в Тиде. Соле было двадцать два, она недавно закончила университет. С Дарредом она познакомилась во время учебы. Все это — ее роман, свадьба, первая беременность, — было огромным переживанием не только для нее, но для меня.

Падме невесело рассмеялась.

— Я говорю, будто речь читаю. Я разучилась говорить как живой человек. Надо бы мне снова этому научиться, ведь Эни... Я не знаю человека более живого... Так. Я отвлеклась. Я ведь хотела рассказать о рождении моей старшей племянницы. Я волновалась, наверное, не меньше, чем Сола, хоть и по-другому. Мне было восемнадцать. Я давно считала себя взрослой, да я и была взрослой, много лет на мне висела огромная ответственность. Но в чем-то я оставалась еще ребенком. И вот моя сестра, моя Сола готовилась стать матерью. — Падме помолчала. — Роды оказались непростыми. И когда я наконец увидела ребенка, эту кроху, я думала только о том, что вот причина мучений моей Солы. Будто причину болезни извлекли из нее и поместили отдельно. Но чем дольше я смотрела... Сола дала мне ее подержать. Она была маленькая, будто игрушечная. Ужасно некрасивая. С редкими темными волосиками. Я смотрела, а она зевнула своим беззубым младенческим ртом и задремала у меня на руках. И я осознала, что она и моя тоже. Она часть моей семьи, часть моей сестры. Она всегда будет связана со мной, а я — с ней. Этот миг осознания нашей связи я никогда не забуду.

Лицо Падме выглядело задумчивым.

— Семейные связи мы получаем с рождения, и они кажутся естественным, мы не задумываемся над ними. Мама, папа, бабушка, дедушка, тети и дяди — они все уже встроены в мир, который познает ребенок. Мы взрослеем внутри этой системы связей. И только когда рождается новая личность, которой до сих пор не было, и эти связи, эти нити, которыми все мы переплетены, появляются на глазах...

В этот момент Лея остановила воспроизведение, поднялась и отошла к окну. Вечерело. В сгущающихся сумерках дальние небоскребы сияли огнями, текли воздушные транспортные потоки. Лея сморгнула непрошенные слезы.

Да, все так — если ты рождаешь и растешь в одной семье. Но что если родился ты у одних людей, а растили тебя другие? В девятнадцать лет получить всю эту паутину семейных связей — будто холодный душ. Вот они — твоя родня, твоя семья, радуйся. Сколько лет потребуется, чтобы ощутить их по-настоящему родными? Может быть, еще девятнадцать. А может быть, время упущено, и родными они уже никогда не станут. Просто люди, у которых схожая с ней ДНК.

Голографическая Падме Наберрие грустно смотрела на нее.

Лея включила воспроизведение.

— Потом она училась сидеть и ползать, говорить и ходить, — сказала Падме. — Я часто слышала от посторонних, что она похожа на меня куда больше, чем на Солу. Через два года родилась Пуджа, но это уже не было таким всеобъемлющим переживанием. Первому ребенку, наверное, всегда достается больше внимания. Не любви, а вот этого внимания к мелочам, удивления каждому младенческому движению. Еще через год я сложила с себя полномочия королевы и по просьбе своей преемницы стала сенатором. Теперь я часто покидала планету и уже не следила так пристально за жизнью своей сестры и ее детей. — Падме улыбнулась. — Мне и сейчас говорят, что Рио очень похожа на меня. А Пуджа у нас и вовсе ни на кого не похожа, смешная наша плюшечка.

Улыбка Падме неожиданно померкла.

— Да, — сказала Падме с тоской в голосе, — я думаю о детях. Я приняла решение, но оно мучает меня. Этот миг, когда ты берешь на руки новорожденное существо, нового человека, который в то же время часть тебя самой, этот миг бесценен. И я хотела бы его пережить. Часть меня. Часть Эни. Я хочу, страстно хочу, чтобы у нас был общий ребенок. Но могу ли я так рисковать? Нет. Иногда я придумываю безумные планы, думаю о том, чтобы все бросить и сбежать куда-нибудь на Внешнее Кольцо, или отдать ребенка на воспитание Соле, или еще что-нибудь бредовое в том же духе. Но, конечно, Эни мне не позволит, ведь это будет и его ребенок. Не позволит он и забрать ребенка в Храм, а его дети джедаям будут важнее любых других, ведь он Избранный. Так что мы снова в тупике.

Она вытерла слезы и снова улыбнулась.

— Рио сегодня восемь лет. Я до сих пор помню, какой крошечной она была в тот самый день, первый день своей жизни, какой у нее был нахмуренный лоб и маленький рот, похожий на бутон. Мне было восемнадцать лет. Теперь мне двадцать шесть. Горько думать о том, что своих детей я так и не рискну родить. Но все-таки у меня есть Рио и Пуджа... Они есть...

Так хотелось коснуться ее руки, прижаться к ней щекой, сказал: «Я тоже у тебя есть».

Лее виделась просторная тихая палата, тучи за окнами, капли дождя, пятнающие стекла, и уставшая Падме, которая лежала, склонив голову на бок. В репульсионной колыбели рядом с кроватью спал младенец с редкими темными волосами.

Этого не было, но могло быть. Ведь могло!

\---

С обнаружения дневника Падме прошло, наверное, полгода, а то и больше. Вини уже вовсю ходила и болтала, и Рио перебралась в Тид, чтобы дочь почаще общалась с родными. В Варыкино она теперь бывала лишь изредка.

В один из таких дней Рио кормила Вини завтраком и раздумывала над предложением Западной больницы в Тиде. На многих планетах первичным приемом пациентов и оказанием скорой помощи занимались дроиды, но на Набу сильны были старинные традиции, и вакансии для врачей-биотиков общей практики порой появлялись. Рио все еще хотелось вернуться в Центр Империи, к своим пациентам-клонам и привычной жизни, но казалось, что этому не бывать. Рио уже начала находить плюсы в этой ситуации. Неплохо, если Вини будет расти на Набу, в мирном и красивом краю, в окружении своей родни.

Вини облизала ложку и посмотрела в окно.

— Там дядя, — сказала она с интересом.

Рио проследила за ее взглядом. В портике у парапета стоял высокий широкоплечий мужчина в потертой куртке с капюшоном. В сторону дома он не смотрел.

Тяжелые армейские ботинки, штаны, похожие на те, что носят военные пилоты, куртка, подходящая для перепадов погоды, — мужчина выглядел будто наемник или космический бродяга. Хотя осанкой, похоже, скорее напоминал кадрового военного.

Охранные дроиды его словно не замечали.

Рио задумчиво смотрела в окно. Рост, длинные ноги, разворот широких плеч — неужели это и в самом деле он? Такую фигуру с другой не спутаешь, а одежда — ну что ж, систему жизнеобеспечения и под этой курткой можно спрятать. В любом другом месте Рио бы не сомневалась, но — здесь, в Варыкино!

Должно быть, каждая мелочь здесь полна для него воспоминаний. Только вот светлых или болезненных, кто знает. Двадцать с лишним лет прошло со смерти его жены, а сегодня он снова в Варыкино и смотрит на озеро и причал — свидетелей его юности, его брачных обетов.

У Рио было такое чувство, словно ей вдруг бабочка села на рукав. Недолговечное, хрупкое чудо. Шелохнись, неловко вздохни — и она тотчас улетит. Но невозможно ведь совсем не шевелиться и не дышать.

— Знаешь, Вини, — сказала Рио, подхватывая дочку на руки, — пойдем поздороваемся с дядей.

При их приближении гость оглянулся. Глаза его были не видны под полоской визора, рот и нос закрыты темной дыхательной маской, похожей на те, что носят кел-доры. Это и впрямь оказался Дарт Вейдер.

— Милорд, — сказала Рио, улыбнувшись.

— Я думал, вы теперь живете в Тиде, — ответил он недовольно.

Голос его, не усиленный привычным водокодером, звучал глухо.

Улыбка Рио померкла. Вейдер вряд ли мог не заметить ее спидер на посадочной площадке. Потом она увидела чужую яхту у причала и поняла, что Вейдер прибыл сюда по воде — странный способ передвижения для того, кто словно родился в истребителе. Возможно, этот путь по воде для него дань воспоминаниям о чем-то.

Приплыл в дом, который он считал пустым. Ее улыбки и впрямь тут неуместны.

— Так и есть, — сказала Рио. — Мы с Вини приезжаем сюда иногда, но не так уж и часто. Мы уже собирались улетать. Не будем вам мешать, милорд.

Выражение его лица было не разобрать. Вейдер коротко кивнул и снова отвернулся, словно озеро волновало его куда больше, чем присутствие Рио и Вини.

Рио перехватила Вини поудобнее и отправилась собираться.

Иногда она поглядывала в окно: Вейдер не двигался. О чем он думал, стоя вот так у перил, но не касаясь их? Здесь, на этом острове, он женился. Здесь они с Падме изредка проводили день-другой во время войны. О чем он думал — о своей юности, о любви, которую не вернуть? Или о детях, которых породила та любовь и с которыми теперь он никак не мог наладить отношения?

— Пойдем, детка, — сказала она дочери.

— А дядя грустит?

— Да, он грустит. Пойдем.

От посадочной площадки Рио снова оглянулась — весь остров отсюда был как на ладони. Она увидела, что Вейдер оперся обеими руками на перила и согнулся — то ли от физической боли, то ли от душевной.

Рио закинула в спидер сумку с любимыми игрушками Вини, которые они всюду таскали с собой, и достала из багажника другую — с портативным медицинским сканером и набором первой помощи.

— Знаешь, — сказала она дочери, — пойдем-ка мы посмотрим на дядю. Кажется, он заболел.

Рио повесила сумку на плечо, подхватила Вини на руки и пустилась бегом.

Когда прибежала в портик, Вейдер сидел на траве, опершись руками о колени и странно сгорбившись. Капюшон свалился с безволосой головы.

— Вы, кажется, собирались улетать, — сказал Вейдер, не поднимая головы.

Рио поставила Вини на землю и опустилась на колени рядом с Вейдером.

— Простите, милорд, — сказала она, доставая сканер. — Я должна взглянуть.

— Решили поиграть в доктора? У меня хватает врачей. В ваших услугах я не нуждаюсь.

Никогда еще Дарт Вейдер не разговаривал с ней таким тоном. Рио улыбнулась чуть холоднее, но все еще терпеливо — как любому из строптивых пациентов. Однако сканер дрогнул в ее руке. Рио вдруг вспомнила все эти страшные байки о его вспыльчивости, байки, в которые она никогда особо не верила. Но все же здесь ее дочь, а лорд Вейдер явно не в духе.

— Ваше сердце мне не нравится, милорд.

— Меня оно тоже не слишком радует, — бросил Вейдер угрюмо. — Уходите отсюда.

— Одна инъекция, милорд, и мы вас больше не будем тревожить, — сказала Рио, отыскав нужный тюбик. — Расстегните куртку. У вас ведь подключичный катетер стоит, я не путаю?

— Дайте, я сам.

Вейдер отобрал у нее инъекционный тюбик, активировал встряхиванием и расстегнул куртку. Под курткой у него оказался нательный комбез из тех, что носят штурмовики. Он оттянул ворот и вогнал выдвинувшееся острие тюбика в ввод катетера.

— Довольны? Теперь убирайтесь отсюда.

Вини меж тем топталась рядом, заглядывая Вейдеру в лицо.

— Ты упал? Не плачь, — сказала она. — Мама тебя полечит, и болеть не будет.

— Заберите ребенка и убирайтесь.

— Как скажете, милорд. — Рио вложила в его руку пару тюбиков. — На всякий случай. Вы знаете код здешней медслужбы?

— Не испытывайте мое терпение, доктор Наберрие.

Рио подхватила Вини на руки и ушла.

По дороге в Тид она только и думала, что о Вейдере. Вини тихонько сидела на своем сиденье, обняв игрушечную гауламу.

— А почему дядя плакал? — спросила она перед самой посадкой.

— Он не плакал, детка. Просто у него немножко болело сердце.

— Нет, плакал! — упрямо сказала Вини.

«Где-то в глубине души — наверняка».

— Знаешь, — сказала Рио, — ты посидишь сейчас с прабабушкой Джобель, а я вернусь к дяде. Ему нездоровится, и я за него тревожусь.

— Я хочу с тобой!

— Нет, детка. Ты же видела, дядя рассердился и стал ругать. Пусть он сердится только на меня.

\---

Маленький голокрон шептал Лее ночи напролет, будоража кровь. Но после ночи всегда наступало утро, начинались медитации с мастером Тано, и в Сенат Лея шла уже непривычно умиротворенная, и терзавший ее порыв действовать, куда-то бежать постепенно пропадал. Так все и тянулось, пока однажды, сама не зная почему, Лея не заговорила об этом с Пуджей.

Они обедали в маленьком ресторанчике в двух кварталах от Сената. Лея чаще всего предпочитала перекусывать на рабочем месте, даже не отрывая взгляд от датапада, но у Пуджи привычки были другие. Она любила пройтись, знала в окрестностях Сената множество ресторанов, где цены были хоть и велики, но вполне приемлемы, а кухня всегда оказывалась выше всяких похвал. Говорят, умение наслаждаться жизнью у набуанцев в крови. Глядя на Пуджу, Лея порой сожалела о том, что ей самой это умение не передалось.

День выдался ясный и солнечный. Сидя над порцией ратты по-чандрильски, Лея больше улыбалась, чем хмурилась; безмятежность погоды не позволяла предаваться унынию. Почему, интересно, грустить намного проще в дождливые дни?

— Я словно должна что-то сделать, но пока я медитирую, умудряюсь забыть о том, что именно. На самом деле я ничего, конечно, не забываю, но ощущение у меня именно такое. Ладно, не слушай меня. Я несу чушь.

Пуджа сидела, откинувшись на спинку стула и вытянув ноги. Ее порция ратты стояла нетронутой; задумавшись, Пуджа вертела в руках миниатюрное копьецо, которым полагалось поддевать ратту.

— А ты уверена, — сказала наконец Пуджа, — что эти медитации тебе необходимы? Да и все это рукомашество, не знаю, как назвать ваши упражнения. Ты совсем осунулась в последнее время. Зачем тебе это? Разве ты собираешься быть джедаем и бегать, размахивая световым мечом?

— Не знаю.

— Мне кажется, ты всегда знаешь, что тебе нужно и чего ты хочешь. Ты самый целеустремленный человек из всех, кого я знаю. Плыть по течению — не для тебя.

Лея опустила глаза. Да, плыть по течению она не привыкла. Но сейчас...

— Я и в самом деле не знаю, — сказала она. — Я уже ничего не знаю.

— Мне кажется, ты пытаешься втиснуть себя в рамки чужой роли. Ты же ни дня не мечтала быть джедаем.

— Мне нужно овладеть Силой.

— Но зачем?

Лея пожала плечами.

— Просто я... Ладно, может быть, я хочу понять, кто я. Овладеть своими способностями. На самом деле теперь я понимаю Силу гораздо лучше, чем раньше.

— Со стороны кажется, что ты теперь гораздо хуже понимаешь саму себя. Прости, если я...

Лея отодвинула тарелку.

— Да, — сказала Лея, — ты права. Не извиняйся. Я и в самом деле запуталась.

— Тогда закрой глаза и скажи первое, что придет в голову. Чего ты хочешь? Первое, что придет в голову. Давай, говори! Чего ты хочешь, Лея?

— Поехать в Варыкино... — вырвалось у Леи.

Она тут же принужденно рассмеялась.

— Да ладно. Мне некогда туда ездить, не сейчас же. Я нужна здесь.

— Тетя Падме всегда говорила, что ей там легче думается. И Рио, только забеременела, сразу туда сбежала. Должно быть, и меня туда однажды потянет. Поезжай, плюнь на все. Нужна ты будешь всегда, но ведь нельзя из-за сенатских дел откладывать собственную жизнь.

— Не думаю, что это поездка мне чем-то поможет или от чего-то спасет. Может, мне просто хочется сбежать от проблем, но это ведь не выход.

— Иногда, — сказала Пуджа, глядя на Лею ясными глазами, — именно это и есть выход. Тебе нужно посмотреть на все со стороны.

— Лететь до Набу слишком долго.

— Мы не решаем сейчас судьбу галактики, детка. Поезжай, отдохни от всего.

— О, какой заботливый тон!

Они обе засмеялись.

— Я всегда хотела иметь младшую сестру, — сказала Пуджа, все еще смеясь. — Заботиться, наставлять. И наконец ты явилась в ответ на все мои молитвы.

— Я поеду.

— Правда? Отлично, детка. Ты ведь знаешь, что Рио теперь живет в Тиде? Но, может, это и к лучшему. Ты сможешь побыть в одиночестве, подумать обо всем.

Все это произошло несколько дней назад. Вейдера в Центре Империи не было, так что Лея поставила в известность только Мон и Люка. И действительно уехала, а на время полета заставила себя забыть о медитациях, равновесии, сторонах Силы. Лея пересматривала дневниковые записи матери — и чувствовала себя так, словно проваливается во времени, проваливается туда, где Падме все еще жива.

Лея вышла на космодром в Тиде и посмотрела в неистово синее, исходящее жарой набуанское небо. Где-то очень далеко едва слышно громыхал гром.

Прямо-таки олицетворение ее нынешнего состояния. Все хорошо, работа спорится, ее окружают друзья и новая семья, но где-то глубоко сидит тревога — будто этот тихий, почти призрачный гром.

И никуда от этой тревоги не деться.

\---

Когда Рио снова подлетала к Варыкино, поднялся сильный ветер. Со стороны дальнего берега озера наползала черная туча.

Вейдер сидел там же, где она его оставила. Издалека Рио увидела, как он повернул голову, наблюдая за ее посадкой. Потом поднялся на ноги и снова отвернулся, застыл лицом к озеру, глядя то ли на тучу, отожравшую уже половину неба, то ли на парусную лодку, скользившую вдоль дальнего берега.

Пока Рио бежала вниз по дорожкам, ее многослойное тонкое одеяние и не забранные в прическу волосы неистово трепал ветер. Она чувствовала себя фантиком из флимси, который вот-вот подхватит ветер и унесет куда-нибудь на середину озера — медленно намокать и тонуть, растворяться в теплой воде.

Рио миновала заросшие зеленью колонны, спустилась по лестнице и остановилась в нескольких шагах от Вейдера. Он молчал. По неподвижной спине и бледному, перечеркнутому грубым шрамом затылку трудно судить о самочувствии человека. Но все же казалось, что ему сделалось лучше.

Однако Рио не могла уйти. Ей отчего-то страшно было оставлять его сейчас одного.

Внезапно хлынул дождь. Стена ледяной воды обрушилась на цветники и деревья, на причалы и лестницы; поверхность озера словно вскипела под ударами тысяч капель. Рио моментально промокла насквозь. Ее одеяние из тончайших тканей было рассчитано на летнюю жару; сейчас, под напором холодного ливня, она была все равно что раздета.

Вейдер не шевелился, и она тоже оставалась на месте, лишь обхватила себя руками.

— Идите в дом, — наконец сказал Вейдер. — Простудитесь.

— Вы тоже можете простудиться, милорд. И вашим легким это на пользу не пойдет.

Над островом в темном небе прогрохотал гром; ветвистая молния прорезала сумрак, соединив небо с поверхностью озера.

— Я ведь велел вам улететь.

— Я отвезла дочку в Тид и вернулась.

Некоторое время они провели в молчании. Непрерывно грохотал гром, в озеро били молнии.

— Не надо за меня переживать, — сказал Вейдер уже мягче. — Сегодня я не умру. Это случится через полтора года, не раньше.

— Неужели нет способа этого избежать? — вырвалось у Рио.

— Есть, — сказал он неожиданно. — Ценой жизни моих детей.

Рио только поежилась. Да, это не способ, это скорее его отсутствие.

— Когда я только попал на Набу, — сказал Вейдер после паузы, — дождь казался мне чудом. Дождь, озера и каналы, вся эта зелень. К тому времени, кроме Татуина, я успел увидеть только Корусант. Здесь все выглядело для меня сказкой... — Он невесело усмехнулся. — Идемте, и в самом деле ведь простудитесь.

Он взял Рио за руку и повел за собой, будто ребенка. Впрочем, рядом с Вейдером она и чувствовала себя маленькой, будто дитя. Слишком уж высок и мощен. Поневоле вспоминался тот день, когда она, пятилетняя, впервые взглянула на него — снизу вверх, в невообразимую вышину, и ей показалось, будто он макушкой упирается в небо.

— Ступайте переоденьтесь. Вы похожи на утопленницу.

Рио слабо улыбнулась. Да, видок у нее, наверное, тот еще.

Переодевалась она торопливо. Визит Вейдера очень встревожил ее; Рио не представляла, как с ним говорить, о чем с ним говорить, чтобы не причинить лишней боли.

Когда она спустилась, в гостиной царил полумрак. Вейдер сидел в кресле, вытянув длинные ноги. На столике перед ним стояла бутылка виренского выдержанного и два стакана.

— Дроид меня уверил, что менее пафосного виски в этом доме нет. Славный малыш, я еще с тех пор его помню. Нет, не включайте свет. Я вам налил, пейте.

— Я не...

— Не пьете?

— Давно не пила, милорд.

— Не спорьте, пейте.

Рио покорно опустилась в кресло и взяла стакан. Снова воцарилось молчание. Вейдер снял визор и потер усталые глаза.

О чем он думал, когда сидел вот так, откинувшись на спинку кресла, а комната озарялась вспышками молний? Каких призраков он видел в этом доме?

Рио неторопливо осилила щедро налитый стакан. Казалось, в сумраке глаза Вейдера светятся каким-то собственным светом. Прямо над головой раскатисто прогромыхал гром.

Вейдер привстал, чтобы налить ей еще. Его лицо вдруг оказалось очень близко. во вспышке молнии Рио увидела лопнувшие сосуды, веер морщин в углах глаз, мокрые следы на щеках — дождь, не слезы.

Вейдер смотрел на нее совершенно трезвым, невеселым взглядом.

— Милорд, мне уже достаточно. Я очень давно не пила, наверное, с тех пор, как работала на Внешнем Кольце.

— Я не пил со времен Войны Клонов.

— Вам и сейчас не стоит усердствовать.

Послышался угрюмый смешок.

— Хоть на пять минут прекратите играть в доктора. Пейте.

Рио взяла стакан, но пить не стала. Вейдер сидел, откинув голову на спинку кресла. Глаза его постепенно закрылись.

Заснул?

— Лея здесь, — сказал вдруг Вейдер.

— Что?

— В спидере над островом. Но она не станет приземляться.

— Почему?

— Потому что она чувствует мое присутствие. Все, улетает.

— Однажды вы помиритесь, — сказала Рио.

— Вы часто с ней общаетесь?

— Время от времени. Лея мне нравится.

— Будьте с ней осторожны.

— Что?.. Почему?

— Она может быть для вас опасна.

— Я не понимаю.

— Я тоже пока не все понимаю.

— Так это из-за нее вы запретили мне возвращаться в Центр Империи? Но это же нелепо!

— В моих видениях о вашей смерти пока нет никакой конкретики. Но все это каким-то образом связано с Леей.

— Дядя Анакин! Лея никогда не причинит мне вреда.

Услышав это обращение, Вейдер только хмыкнул.

— Хорошо. Как дядя племяннице я тебе говорю: не будь дурой. В жизни может случиться всякое. Она может не понимать, что делает, находиться под влиянием каких-то веществ. У нее может не быть другого выбора. Она может думать, что твоя смерть необходима.

Если вдруг Лея решит, что ее смерть необходима, разве он не встанет на сторону дочери? Рио прикусила губу.

— Вам и в самом деле видится моя смерть?

— Иногда. И каждый раз по-разному.

Рио засмеялась.

— Моя смерть еще не определилась с обстановкой?

— Поговорим, когда ты протрезвеешь.

Ей казалось очевидным, что когда он протрезвеет, то сделает вид, что этого разговора не было. Он молчал столько времени. Да и, в сущности, это такой бред!

— Я не хотела бы умирать, — сказала Рио. — Но я не могу поверить в то, что Лея для меня опасна.

— Я знаю.

Рио смотрела в его замкнутое усталое лицо.

— Вам нужно лечь. Дядя Анакин...

— Я не хочу спать в этом доме.

Домов здесь хватало, были и гостевые домики, но он явно имел в виду не конкретное строение, а весь остров целиком.

— Ну, — сказала Рио, слабо улыбнувшись, — в спидере есть автопилот, так что в Тид он нас отвезет.

— Я в состоянии управлять спидером. Идем, дождь стихает.

Она поднялась на ноги, покачнувшись. Хмель еще не выветрился. И только тогда задала вопрос, который волновал ее куда больше, чем известие о собственной смерти.

— А Вини, — спросила Рио, — не пострадает? Если Лея что-то со мной сделает, моя дочь не пострадает?

Вейдер поднял голову. В его глазах красно-желтое пламя постепенно растворялось в чистейшей небесной лазури. У малышки Вини был похожий цвет глаз. И этим обстоятельством очень гордился Руви Наберрие, считая, что правнучка пошла в него.

— Нет, — сказал Вейдер. — С ней все будет в порядке. Это я тебе обещаю.

И Рио, у которой мысли путались, подумалось, что он обещает ей как обреченной. Так обещают смертельно больным или тем, кому предстоит сложная операция, которую пациент может не пережить. Только тогда она поверила. Не в угрозу со стороны Леи, а в то, что какая-то угроза все-таки есть.

Но с Вини все будет в порядке. Анакин ей пообещал.

\---

Лея сидела, положив руки на панель управления. Дождь барабанил по обшивке спидера, над озером грохотал гром. Ледяная аура Вейдера, казалось, и в душе Леи все выморозила до основания.

Он здесь, в Варыкино! В месте, которое в воображении Леи было неразрывно связано с образом матери. Сюда Лея прилетала, когда хотела стать к ней ближе. Словно душа Падме хотя бы отчасти еще присутствовала среди этих стен. И сюда же вдруг заявился Вейдер! Лея чувствовала себя оскорбленной.

Что он там делает, зачем он явился?

Сила будто говорила с ней; на самом краю своего восприятия Лея ощущала чужую нежность, и тоску по утраченному, и то смутное телесное томление, что испытывала порой она сама, глядя на Хана. Ей чудилась смятая постель, и сплетение тел в полумраке спальни, и чья-то робость, и чья-то страсть. Тонкая женская рука касалась волос мужчины; на миг Лея ощутила себя этой женщиной и взглянула в глаза Хана, прильнула губами к его губам, и тут же этот миг прошел.

Лея прикусила костяшку указательного пальца и сдавленно застонала, такая на нее вдруг обрушилась тоска — и не понять даже, своя ли, чужая.

Она осознала, что зря отказывается — не от любви даже, а от простой человеческой близости. Улыбнуться друг другу, соприкоснуться руками, получить поцелуй мимоходом, заснуть, прижавшись к теплому телу, — всего этого она сама себя лишает, и причиной тому лишь ее упрямство. А жизнь меж тем проходит.

Это ощущение — что любая жизнь конечна, что скоро она пройдет — вдруг страшно поразило Лею. Казалось, будто ей назначен день смерти, и она несется к этому дню, изнемогая в своем абсолютном одиночестве. Если бы перед ней сейчас оказалось бы любое разумное существо, она бы сдалась, прижалась бы лицом к чужим рукам, но в спидере она была одна.

Лею будто лихорадило. Ее обуревали эмоции настолько сильные, что тело сотрясала невольная дрожь. Она прислонилась щекой к боковому стеклу — и вдруг увидела внизу, на посадочной площадке, спидер, принадлежащий Рио.

Лея и летела к Рио, но, почувствовав присутствие Вейдера, совсем о ней забыла. Теперь Лею поразила мысль, что Вейдер там внизу — не один. Внутренним взором Лея все еще видела двоих в постели и теперь поняла, что это может оказаться вовсе не воспоминанием о чужом прошлом.

А если она просто увидела сквозь Силу, что происходит там прямо сейчас?

Лея схватилась за рычаг управления, спидер заложил резкий вираж и помчался прочь от острова. Над озером продолжала бушевать гроза, гром грохотал так, что закладывало уши. Отлетев подальше, Лея отыскала на берегу относительно ровную полянку и приземлилась.

Эмоции приутихли. Она уронила голову на скрещенные руки и медленно вздохнула.

В свое время приемный отец предостерегал ее от дружбы с сестрами Наберрие; он считал, что эта семья слишком близка к Императору. Как-то он обмолвился, что, возможно, Рио Наберрие — любовница Дарта Вейдера. Откуда у него взялась эта мысль, теперь уже и не спросишь.

А ведь он знал, кто такой Дарт Вейдер и что связывает Вейдера с семьей Наберрие.

Здесь, на расстоянии от Варыкино, видения уже не теснились в ее голове. Лея постепенно приходила в себя. Мелькнула мысль: если Рио и не была любовницей Вейдера раньше, то теперь, наверное, стала. Лея вспомнила жаркое сплетение тел, руку женщины в волосах мужчины.

Ее отец — и ее же двоюродная сестра...

С тех самых пор, как Лея познакомилась с сестрами Наберрие, — казалось бы, вечность назад, а ведь и четырех лет не прошло, — ей чудился в Рио образ матери. Но тогда Лея и предположить не могла, что однажды Рио займет место ее матери таким пошлым и незамысловатым способом.

А он-то! Неужели ему важна лишь внешность? Или он тоже видит в Рио отражение Падме, некое эхо, которое все еще сохраняется в реальности?

В одном Лея была уверена точно: одиночество, которое она почувствовала, потребность в тепле, в чужом прикосновении, — ее собственные.

И когда она в следующий раз увидит Хана, она больше не будет играть в недотрогу. Неважно, куда это все приведет. Жизнь конечна, она проходит. И только от самой Леи зависит, не пройдет ли ее жизнь в полнейшем одиночестве.

Гроза продолжала бушевать. Молнии сверкали почти беспрерывно, рассекая темные небеса. И вдруг Лее привиделось, как молнии бьют в Вейдера, и он содрогается под их ударами. Молнии стихают, и Вейдер падает на колени, а потом опускается на пол. Люк дрожащими руками снимает с него маску и смотрит на него огромными, полными слез глазами. Но лица Вейдера Лея не увидела.

Прошлое. Будущее. Все слишком запутанно.

Лее с усилением потерла лицо и выпрямилась. Не было у нее сил обо всем этом думать. Ей страшно хотелось увидеть Хана. Просто коснуться его, прислониться к его теплому телу. Казалось, будто она вечность не касалась ни единого живого существа.

Лея подняла спидер в воздух и полетела прочь.

\---

О своих подозрениях Лея никому не сказала. В конце концов, этого никого и не касалось. Если Вейдеру угодно трахать племянницу своей жены, то это исключительно его дело. Ведь это даже не инцест, у них нет кровного родства.

Но воспоминания о том несостоявшемся визите ее терзали долго, а мастер Тано была на диво внимательна.

— Ты изменилась, Лея, — сказала ей Тано, остановив наконец после занятия.

— С чего вы взяли?

— Ты больше не летаешь на Набу. Когда ты там была последний раз? Полгода назад? Раньше твои набуанские родственники тебя очень волновали.

— Вы уверены, что вас это касается? — резко ответила Лея.

Глаза у Асоки Тано были голубые, как набуанское небо. И голос — такой спокойный, но чувствуется в нем что-то за этим спокойствием, какая-то сила и властность.

— Меня все касается, Лея. Пока я учу тебя, меня касается все.

— Дарт Вейдер тоже постоянно лез в вашу жизнь, когда вы у него учились?

— Нет, — ответила Тано неожиданно мягко. — Да и я стараюсь не лезть в твою. Но ты стала злой, Лея, и это как-то связано с Набу, я чувствую. Ты поссорилась с тамошней родней? Что случилось?

Можно было вспылить. А можно было свести всю эту историю к обычной ерунде. Лея внимательно смотрела в глаза этой женщине, которая заметила то, чего не замечали Пуджа и Винтер, чего не заметил даже Люк.

— На Набу я летала к своей сестре Рио. Сейчас ее дочь подросла, и Рио пошла работать, она врач. У нее уже не так много свободного времени. Да и у меня тоже.

— Вы поссорились?

— Нет. Мы общаемся по голосвязи.

Это была правда, они и в самом деле временами общались. Рио рассказывала о Вини и своих пациентах, об архитектурных проектах отца, о своей матери, о бабушке с дедушкой. Лея со смехом описывала очередные авантюры Хана и Люка: гонки, походы по кантинам.

Рио не замечала того, что почувствовала мастер Тано. А может, и замечала, просто не говорила об этом.

— Ты хорошо лжешь, — сказала Тано очень спокойно. — Но мы обе знаем, что ты лжешь, Лея.

— Боюсь, доказательств у меня нет. Я не веду запись своих разговоров.

— Не об этом ты лжешь, Лея. О причинах.

«О причинах чего?»

Лея вздохнула и прислонилась плечом к стене. Мастер Тано не отвяжется, это ясно. Когда хотела, она бывала очень настырной.

— Я ездила туда, чтобы побольше узнать о своей матери, — сказала Лея, отметив, как дрогнули лекку мастера Тано. — Потом поняла, что хватит.

— Тебе хватило того, что ты узнала?

— Нет. Я поняла, что не найду там того, что ищу.

— Чего же искала, Лея?

— Живую Падме Наберрие. Ее нет — ни там, ни где-то еще. Невозможно по-настоящему узнать того, кто уже умер. Только мнения о нем. И все.

— Понимаю.

— Не думаю, что вы понимаете. Я не знала своей матери. И у меня уже нет шансов ее узнать.

— Магистр Йода, — сказала Тано, — Великий магистр Ордена джедаев говорил, что не надо скорбеть о тех, кто уходит в Силу. За них нужно радоваться. Утешься хотя бы этим. Она в Великой Силе.

— И что, в прежние времена эта чушь кого-то утешала?

— Порой других утешений просто нет, — сказала Тано.

— Думаю, к Дарту Вейдеру вы не рискнули бы сунуться с подобной глупостью в качестве утешения.

— Ты ошибаешься, Лея. — Лицо Тано вдруг изменилось, за ее вечным спокойствием проглянуло что-то очень живое и страдающее. — Я страшно сожалею о том, что меня не было рядом с ним, когда он потерял Падме, когда все пошло прахом. Будь я рядом, может быть, все сложилось бы иначе.

— Вы были влюблены в него, — сказала вдруг Лея, вглядываясь в ее лицо.

Но Тано не смутилась, хотя именно этого Лея ждала.

— В какой-то мере, — сказала Тано. — Любая девочка на моем месте неминуемо влюбилась бы в учителя. Но поверь, моя привязанность к твоему отцу куда глубже, чем мимолетная влюбленность ученицы-подростка. Он мой учитель. Он сделал меня такой, какая я есть. Но в самый тяжелый момент его жизни меня не оказалось с ним рядом, и об этом я буду жалеть всегда. Может быть, я могла бы...

— Что могли бы? Удержать от превращения в монстра?

Тано отвела взгляд.

— Он выбрал путь, — сказала она глухо, — который я не могу понять. И принять. Но Анакин всегда будет важен для меня, и я... Я всегда его поддержу.

— Ясно, — обронила Лея.

Они снова взглянули друг другу в глаза. Впервые за все время, что Лея училась у этой женщины, та настолько явно показала свои чувства. И вовсе она не изо льда, эта Асока Тано.

— Я тоже общалась с твоей матерью, знаешь ли, — прибавила Тано. — Если захочешь добавить еще одно "мнение" к своей коллекции, спроси у меня.

\---

Хан Соло не привык раздумывать над своими отношениями с женщинами. До Леи их было много — мимолетных, будто рюмка виски: вот она есть, а теперь уже нет. Правда, была одна... Впрочем, и та одна уже забылась. Теперь Лея казалась единственной.

Ради нее Хан перекроил всю свою жизнь, остался в Центре Империи, нанялся инструктором в школу пилотов. Чуи ворчал, но, впрочем, не сильно. Легальные гонки в верхних слоях атмосферы и нелегальные — по трассам нижних уровней — слегка удовлетворяли их страсть к авантюрам и большим скоростям. Конечно, все это не сравнить было с прежней жизнью, но зато Лея оставалась рядом.

Меж тем приближалась четвертая годовщина их знакомства. Таким далеким все это казалось теперь — Звезда Смерти, суета и угроза гибели, старый джедай, самоуверенная девчонка со смешной прической. За эти годы она умудрилась проникнуть ему в кровь, стала его частью. Теперь Хан уже не мыслил себя без нее.

Слегка посмеиваясь над своим сентиментальным настроением, Хан взбежал по ступеням центрального дворцового крыльца. Охрана давно к нему привыкла, и его пускали беспрепятственно.

Вечерело. Лея уже должна была вернуться из Сената. Хан прошел бесконечными коридорами, но остановился, не доходя до апартаментов Леи. Дверь в комнаты Люка была открыта. Хан услышал голос Мон Мотмы.

— Она стала равнодушной ко всему, — говорила Мотма. — Все, что казалось ей когда-то важным, все, за что она сражалась, сейчас ее уже не трогает. И меня это тревожит, Люк. Я давно ее знаю, и никогда не видела ее такой.

— Какой, Мон? — раздался вдруг позади Хана ясный голос Леи.

Хан оглянулся. Что ж, на ту девочку в белом платье и с прической, наверняка требовавшей немало усилий, Лея уже давно не походила. Она была в практичной куртке и брюках, на поясе — световой меч и бластер, волосы заплетены в косу.

Следом за Леей Хан вошел в гостиную Люка. Мон Мотма сидела в кресле, Люк стоял у окна.

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, Лея, — сказала Мотма, ничуть не смущаясь.

Эта-то была вся в белом. По-своему красивая женщина, светлые волосы коротко стрижены, закрытое свободное платье ничего не облегает, но намекает на многое.

— Не о чем беспокоиться. Мне нет нужды переживать за Сенат, Мон, ведь наши главные инициативы Вейдер принимает без возражений. Мне не за что его любить, но за эти годы я успела понять, что власть как таковая, единоличная власть не настолько уж сильно его заботит. Ради меня и Люка он готов ею поступиться. Так что меня должно волновать? Все прекрасно.

Однако тон у нее был не слишком радостный.

— Ты и в самом деле как будто потеряла вкус к жизни, — тихо сказал Люк.

— Скоро четвертая годовщина гибель Альдераана, — ответила Лея ему в тон. — Я не могу не думать об этом. И знаешь, что мне приходит в голову?

— Лея...

— Я думаю, почему же, почему Вейдер не узнал о нас на год, хотя бы на полгода раньше? Может быть, ничего бы не случилось, ты понимаешь? Никто не стал бы взрывать Альдераан. Столько жертв из-за одной тайны! Ради чего вообще потребовалось скрывать нас, прятать младенцев, какая невероятная глупость!

— Я не уверена, что ты права, — сказала Мон Мотма задумчиво. — Но так или иначе, Бейл и джедай Кеноби считали, что поступают правильно. Ни ты, ни я не знаем, как бы мы поступили в такой ситуации.

— Да какая там ситуация! — Лея откровенно вспылила. — Зачем вообще понадобилось нас скрывать от всего мира? У нас есть родня, которая могла бы о нас позаботиться, если они так не хотели отдавать нас именно Вейдеру. Хотя он уж точно не питается младенцами. Я не испытываю к нему добрых чувств, но он не причинил бы нам вреда, это же ясно. Послушайте, я любила своих приемных родителей, мне их до сих пор не хватает. Но столько жертв, Мон! Целая планета! Я бы согласилась, чтобы Вейдер съел меня без соли, если бы могла этим спасти всех погибших.

— Думаю, они боялись, что мы станем... — начал было Люк.

— Ситхами? Две жизни, Люк, против миллиарда трупов. Это неравноценный обмен.

Мон Мотма подошла к Лее и ласково коснулась ее плеча.

— Лея, ты не права. Мы не знаем, что произошло бы, если б Вейдер разыскал вас раньше. Нет смысла изводить себя мыслями о том, что было бы, если б ситуация сложилась иначе. Никто не может изменить прошлое.

— Никто... — прошептала Лея. Правая ее рука будто бессознательно сжалась в кулак.

Хан шагнул вперед и обнял ее сзади, и Лея прислонилась к нему спиной. Он баюкал ее в своих объятьях. Альдераан, вечная ее боль. От этой боли не спасти, не защитить.

— Никто не может изменить прошлое, — повторила Мон. — Но мы можем работать ради будущего.

Лея шевельнулась в объятьях Хана, он почувствовал, как ее хрупкая фигура вся напряглась.

— Да, — сказала Лея очень серьезно. — Вы абсолютно правы. Прошлое невозможно исправить. Но можно исправить будущее.

Если б это сказал Люк, Хан решил бы, что слова эти относятся к предсказанию Вейдера. О грядущей кончине своего отца близнецы рассказали Хану давным-давно; в эту глупость Хан, конечно, не поверил, но Люк принимал ее всерьез и мучительно искал выход. Но Лею предстоящая смерть Вейдера не слишком волновала, так что говорила она явно о чем-то другом.

Вот только о чем?

Хан обнимал ее и думал, что вот тело ее он знает наизусть, а душу так и не смог постичь. Лея-Лея, вечная загадка.

\---

Шепот в ночи:

— Что такое смерть? Это бессилие. Ты уже не можешь ни на что повлиять. До живых докричаться очень сложно, а уж сподвигнуть их на что-то и вовсе невероятный труд. Смерть — это одиночество. Ты изолирован в собственном сознании, ничего больше нет, лишь ты и твои воспоминания, мысли, чувства. Да, ты продолжаешь мыслить и чувствовать, но это все, больше ничего нет. И ты тянешься обратно, тянешься в надежде, что хоть кто-то тебя услышит. После смерти ты не уходишь дальше, о нет. Смерть — вовсе не новое начало. Так же, как и прежде, ты сосредоточен на мир живых. За смертью больше ничего нет. Ты или растворяешься без остатка, или сохраняешь подобие личности — и смотришь, смотришь на тот мир, который больше тебе не принадлежит, и которому ты тоже больше не принадлежишь.

\---

Лея просыпалась и лежала, глядя в темный потолок. Ходила охрана в коридорах, Люк спал в своих апартаментах неподалеку, но Лее казалось, она абсолютно одна — словно и в самом деле после смерти. Ей грезилась могильная плита и тьма вокруг, ей грезились стены, сквозь которые не пройти.

Мириады мертвецов, и каждый заперт в своем сознании. А ведь мертвых в мире куда больше, чем живущих! Поколения и поколения мертвецов, которым некуда податься.

«Не надо скорбеть о тех, кто умирает, — сказала Асока Тано. — За них нужно радоваться. Они теперь в Великой Силе».

Но что такое эта Великая Сила? Каким образом энергетическое поле, создаваемое всеми живыми существами, может быть одновременно вместилищем мертвых душ? Каждый день в галактике умирают миллионы, что они все делают там, в этой Силе? Энергетическое поле, переполненное мертвыми. Жуткая картина, если задуматься.

Можно было спросить об этом у мастера Тано, однако ее ответам Лея не доверяла. Маленький голокрон говорил с Леей редко, а она изнемогала, ее преследовали сны. Каждую ночь она видела залитое слезами лицо Падме, срывающийся голос кричал, звал Лею по имени.

— Смерть, — шептал ей голос в ночи, — это тюрьма, из которой нет выхода. Но ты найдешь ключ, ты отопрешь эти двери. Ты — мой пропуск в жизнь, девочка.

О, если б она и в самом деле могла найти этот проклятый ключ! Если бы она могла!..

Так продолжалось день за днем, месяц за месяцем. Лея видела, как Падме плачет и выкрикивает ее имя, как ползет к свету сквозь непроглядную тьму. А голос нашептывал о планете, где бурлит Сила, где многое становится возможным. Планета эта скрыта от посторонних глаз, никто не знает о системе Хорусет, она стерта со всех карт, но она существует, и там, там можно отпереть любые двери.

— Душе нужно тело, — шептал ей голос. — Все умершие хотели бы вернуться. О, как они жаждут этого! Но как найти это тело, ведь не каждое подойдет? Как приблизиться к нему, если ты заперт в тюрьме, подобно любому из мертвых?

И однажды наконец наступил день, когда Лея проснулась — после всех этих мучительных месяцев, да что там месяцев, лет! — с отчетливым пониманием, что именно ей нужно делать. Координаты системы Хорусет, где находилась планета с неизвестным названием, вторая от местного солнца, словно выжжены были в ее сознании.

Лея вскочила, как была — босая, растрепанная — и кинулась к датападу, чтобы отменить все свои сегодняшние встречи и совещания. У нее были сегодня дела поважнее. Она наконец узнала, куда нужно привести тело, чтобы вызволить Падме из мира мертвых. То есть из Великой Силы. Да не все ли равно!

Где раздобыть подходящее тело, она, естественно, знала.

\---

Рио сидела в легком плетенном кресле и просматривала что-то в датападе. Она подняла голову и помахала Лее рукой.

От ее улыбки, так похожей на улыбку Падме, Лее стало тошно.

— Вот приятный сюрприз! Ты одна? Вини только заснула, она набегалась. Ты надолго?

Лея приблизилась к Рио и остановилась, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Улыбка Рио померкла.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила она тихо.

— Нет.

Рио очень внимательно смотрела на нее, и Лее не нравился этот взгляд. Лея опустила руку на кобуру с бластером. Меч она трогать не стала.

— Ты сейчас встанешь и пойдешь со мной. Спокойно и без разговоров. Ты поняла?

— Лея, — ответила Рио все так же тихо, — у меня здесь дочь. Она еще маленькая. Давай, я отвезу ее в Тид, а потом пойду с тобой, куда ты скажешь. Хорошо?

Лицо у нее было спокойное, а взгляд неожиданно острый. Лее стало не по себе. Что еще она придумала?

— Вставай и идем. Твоя дочь уже не младенец.

— Лея, ей едва четыре года.

Лея вынула бластер.

— Идем, я сказала.

Того, что случилось потом, было внезапным. Рио всегда казалась такой миролюбивой, заботливой, тихой, что Лея никак не ждала от нее отпора. Но сейчас, не меняясь в лице, Рио вдруг перехватила ее руку с бластером и вывернула с неожиданной силой.

Тренировки с Тано даром не прошли. Лея отреагировала ударом колена. Рио охнула, но ее руку не выпустила. Бластер был направлен в небо. Они топтались возле упавшего стула, на лице Рио застыл страх.

Лея перехватила ее другой рукой за горло. Широко раскрытые темные глаза смотрели прямо на Лею, и что-то было в этом знакомое и страшное. Казалось, Лея множество раз видела этот взгляд, этот страх и неверие. Множество раз!

Она наконец высвободила бластер и выстрелила. Рио отбросило назад. Она упала, длинные волосы ореолом раскинулись по траве.

Лея убрала бластер и глубоко вздохнула. Бластер ее стоял на парализующем режиме, теперь Рио будет без сознания час или два. Времени вполне достаточно.

Лея опустилась на колени и стала расстегивать на Рио платье. Она опасалась, что где-то в одежде или в украшениях может быть спрятан следящий маячок. Когда она была ребенком, такие всегда вшивались в ее одежду. Рио Наберрие далеко не принцесса и мало для кого важна, однако кто знает. Лея не собиралась рисковать.

С одеждой и бельем пришлось повозиться, зато украшений было немного — кулон медика на шее и узкий браслет из зеленоватых камней на левой лодыжке. Лея отбросила их в сторону. Для Рио у нее приготовлены были другие украшения — ручные и ножные кандалы, купленные на нижних уровнях. Торговец вообразил, что Лея берет их для сексуальных игрищ и отпустил пошлую шуточку. Может быть, его уже нашли. А может, и нет. Лее было все равно.

Без одежды Рио оказалась совсем худенькой. Лея надела на нее оковы и выпрямилась. Взгляд ее скользил по тонким ногам, полукружьям ребер над впалым животом, маленьким холмикам грудей. Как странно думать, что похожее тело могло породить ее и Люка. У похожей груди она должна была лежать во младенчестве, обхватив губами сосок.

Странно было представлять, как великан Вейдер овладевает этим — или похожим на него — телом, раздвигает эти тонкие ноги, вторгается во влагалище. Лея могла бы представить Вейдера насильником: жертва бьется в его огромных руках, одежда на ней разорвана, тело в синяках, между ног течет кровь. Но вообразить его нежным любовником не получалось.

А ведь Падме вышла за него — безродного мальчишку — по доброй воле и четыре года спала с ним, мечтала и боялась родить от него детей.

Интересно, эта — тоже мечтала?

Немного же она вымечтала, если он столько лет накачивал ее своим семенем, а в итоге не получил ничего. Может, он и вовсе почти бесплоден, один раз в жизни сумел зачать детей, а все другие попытки пропали впустую. А может быть, Вини — его ребенок?

До чего же все это мерзко, мерзко, мерзко!

Лея с трудом подавила желание пнуть бесчувственную Рио, изукрасить ее как следует. Вставить ствол бластера туда, куда ее так называемый отец вставлял оружие своей мужской силы.

Нет, нельзя. Эту женщину она приготовила для духа своей матери, и тело ее должно оставаться в сохранности.

Лея подняла Рио с помощью Силы, и тело поплыло в воздухе перед ней; темные волосы свесились до земли. Передвижение предметов с помощью Силы никогда Лее не давалось, но сейчас она была достаточно зла, и у нее получилось все с первого раза. Аккуратно направляя тело, Лея пошла к посадочной площадке.

В катере все было приготовлено заранее. В маленькой подсобке, там, где раньше лежал всякий хлам, Лея с помощью Силы выломала полки, не тронула только трубу, проходившую возле пола. К этой трубе она пристегнула наручники Рио. Кто-нибудь вроде Вейдера в эту конуру бы не вместился, но невысокое худенькое тело двоюродной сестры Лея смогла впихнуть. Плотно закрылась дверца, с тихим звуком сработал пневматический замок.

Вот и все. Половина дела сделана.

Ее пробрала невольная дрожь. Лея коснулась кармана куртки, в котором лежал голокрон — тот самый, с которым она теперь нечасто расставалась. У нее были и другие варианты, но похитить Пуджу сложнее, она сенатор, да и с тетей Солой тоже так легко не прошло бы, она живет в Тиде, в окружении других родственников. И только Рио часто остается наедине с маленькой дочерью, а та не в счет.

Почему ей вдруг сделался безразличен этот ребенок, ее маленькая племянница, Лея и сама не понимала. До сих пор она была привязана к Вини. За эти четыре года, которые Лея то и дело срывалась на Набу, девочка стала ее отдохновением. Дружбу с Рио вечно что-то подтачивало: ее сходство с Падме, подозрения на любовную связь с Вейдером. Но Вини — просто ребенок, любить ее было легко.

Однако сейчас решалась судьба Падме, и весь остальной мир сделался Лее безразличен. Она села в кресло пилота и снова дотронулась до кармана с голокроном.

— Скоро, — сказала она неожиданно охрипшим голосом. — Скоро.

\---

В тот день Люк явился к Хану руку об руку с высокой, ослепительно красивой тогрутой. Хан, который знал все о его неудачах в сердечных делах, успел немало удивиться и обрадоваться, но тут Люк спросил:

— Ты не видел сегодня Лею?

А тогрута прибавила:

— С ней происходит что-то нехорошее.

И сердце Хана оборвалось.

С Леей они должны были встретиться вечером, но она отменила встречу. Люк и тогрута выслушали объяснения Хана в глубоком молчании.

— Нужно идти к отцу, — тихо сказал Люк. — Вдруг он сможет отыскать ее в Силе.

— Если мы успеем. Он собирался улетать, — так же тихо ответила тогрута.

— Куда?

Они переглянулись.

— Возможно, он узнал обо всем раньше, чем мы, — сказала тогрута. — Идем, попробуем его застать.

— Я иду с вами, — сказал Хан.

— Нет, Хан. Вас ведь Хан зовут? Поймите, если Лея решит вернуться, она пойдет к вам. Не ко мне и даже не к Люку, а именно к вам. Лучше, если ей не придется вас долго искать.

— Да что с ней? Во что она влипла?

— Я не знаю, — сказала тогрута. — Я лишь чувствую волнение в Силе.

Ну да, конечно. Снова эта их Сила. Хан ненавидел чувствовать себя беспомощным, а именно таким он сейчас был. Будь все проклято! Лея, где же ты?

\---

Рио очнулась, когда корабль был в гиперпространстве. Прочная дверь приглушала удары и срывающийся голос, но Лея все равно слышала.

— Пожалуйста! Сообщи моим родителям, что Вини одна на острове! Лея, пожалуйста! Лея! Она еще маленькая! Лея!..

Рио билась об дверь, пытаясь освободиться, и кричала, умоляла. Лея закрыла глаза. Она понимала, что будет не просто. Но все это ради Падме.

К концу полета Рио затихла, но к тому времени Лею больше занимало ощущение Силы на планете, к которой они приближались, чем бессвязные вопли сестры.

Когда Лея открыла дверь подсобки, Рио рванулась к ней, будто зверь из клетки. Она и похожа была на зверя — со спутанными волосами и рассаженным об дверь плечом.

— Если будешь вырываться и мешать мне, — сказала Лея тихо, но твердо, — я вернусь на Набу и убью твою дочь. Ты поняла меня?

Рио замерла. Лицо у нее было белое, глаза в полумраке казались чернее ночи.

— Ты поняла?

— Да, — ответила Рио охрипшим, сорванным голосом.

Докричалась.

— Не дергайся.

Лея отцепила наручники от трубы и застегнула руки Рио у нее за спиной. Слегка подтолкнула.

— Пошли.

Рио поплелась, неловко переставляя скованные ноги. Лея придерживала ее за плечо, направляя. Саму Лею трясло от волнения и того водоворота в Силе, что довлел над этой планетой. Наконец шлюз открылся, и холодный сухой ветер ударил в лицо. Перед ними расстилалась каменистая долина с рядами огромных гробниц — и статуями, которым эти гробницы были в лучшем случае по колено. Рыжеватый камень гробниц и статуй удивительно гармонировал с оранжевым закатом, пламенеющим на полнеба.

Здесь было очень холодно. И очень тихо.

Рио хрипло сказала:

— Это же Долина Лордов... Лея, этой планеты нет на картах, как ты про нее узнала? Кто тебе рассказал, как найти Коррибан?

— А тебе? — сказала Лея сухо, подталкивая ее.

Рио споткнулась, неловко переступила босыми ногами по камням.

— Твой отец. — ответила она. — Он говорил, его здесь похоронят... Это Долина Темных Лордов.

— Иди.

Лее сделалось неприятно при мысли о Вейдере. Которая из этих гробниц предназначается для него? Или ее начнут строить только после его смерти?

— Лея...

— Замолчи. Шагай.

Рио сотрясала неудержимая дрожь. На здешнем ветру даже Лея очень быстро замерзла.

Вокруг царила невыразимая тишина, только ветер свистел, да раздавались их шаги и звук дыхания.

Им пришлось идти почти через всю долину. Рио скоро сбила ноги о камни, и теперь за ними тянулась дорожка из кровавых пятен. Но Лея и сама не смогла бы идти быстрее, ощущения в Силе клонили ее к земле. Казалось, будто все здешние статуи пристально смотрят на нее, муравьишку у них под ногами, и тяжесть этих взглядов была неподъемной.

Лея не сумела бы объяснить, отчего это место ее так угнетает. В Силе здесь царило ощущение свободы, настолько безграничной, что она вызывала страх. Эта свобода слишком многого требовала, слишком на многое толкала. Лее никогда не приходило в голову делать лишь то, что хочется. Она всегда была что-то должна. Теперь она должна была спасти свою мать.

Этим статуям не понять. Ситхи никого не любят, и семья для них ничего не значит.

Наконец они с Рио добрались до самой дальней, полуразрушенной гробницы. Подступы к ней были завалены камнями. Высокие двери словно не открывались целую вечность.

Рио споткнулась, и в этот раз не сумела удержаться на ногах, растянулась на ступенях. Лея обошла ее, будто неживой предмет. Коснулась ладонями заросших вековой пылью дверей. Провела вверх и вниз, расчищая надписи, которых не понимала. Каменные двери оказались покрыты высеченными буквами, но это был не ауребеш.

Наконец на высоте своего роста Лея обнаружила четырехгранное отверстие явно подходящего размера. Она вынула голокрон, с которым сроднилась за эти годы, и, поднявшись на цыпочки, вставила в отверстие. Раздался страшный грохот. Вся гробница содрогнулась, а голос Падме в голове Леи — «быстрее, доченька, быстрее» — зазвучал явственней.

— Вставай, — сказала Лея.

Рио с трудом поднялась. Они стояли бок о бок, когда двери гробницы с оглушительным скрежетом открылись, и на Лею и Рио дохнуло мертвым, жутким воздухом могилы.

— Идем внутрь.

— Лея...

— Заткнись, — сказала Лея устало. — Идем.

Гробница встретила их многовековым слоем пыли и мертвой тишиной. Лея подтолкнула Рио в спину, и они медленно двинулись вперед по нетронутой пушистой пыли. Свет из открытых дверей позволял рассмотреть большое помещение. Посреди него чернел провал, и широкий каменный мост вел на другую сторону, к следующим дверям. Как видно, до самого места погребения нужно было еще добраться.

Стоило им подойти к мосту, как двери за их спинами с протяжным скрипом захлопнулись, оставив их в полнейшей темноте. Лея вздрогнула от неожиданности. Немного постояла, потом, словно очнувшись, сняла с пояса фонарь.

И сразу же, словно среагировав на искусственный свет фонаря, по ним ударила автоматическая турель. Рио, отпрянув, успела сбить Лею с ног. Фонарь откатился в сторону. Выстрелы выбивали искры из камня; привыкшая к бластерам и ионным винтовкам, Лея смотрела, чуть сощурившись. На некоторых планетах такое оружие использовали, в знаменитых верпинских винтовках применялся тот же принцип; да и Вейдер как-то обмолвился, что против световых мечей оно куда лучше бластеров. Но сама Лея такое видела впервые.

Турель расстреляла фонарь и замолкла. В сгустившейся тьме Лея слышала частое дыхание Рио.

— Лея, — раздался ее тихий сдавленный голос. — Ты цела?

— Да.

— Что теперь?

— Я думаю.

Мастер Тано как-то обмолвилась, что с помощью Силы можно воздействовать и на дроидов, отключать или уничтожать их, но учить этому не стала. Может, сама не умела, кто знает.

Лея тянулась вперед своим «силовым» чутьем, пытаясь понять устройство турели, но у нее мало что получалось.

Рио шевельнулась в темноте, и выстрелы снова выбили искры из камня.

— Лея... Сними наручники. Пожалуйста.

Лея подумала и все-таки сделала движение пальцами, будто отпирала замок. В темноте раздалось два щелчка — ручные и ножные кандалы были теперь разомкнуты.

— А теперь помолчи.

Лея сосредоточилась и почувствовала еще одну турель, а за ней еще и еще. Да зачем же они в гробнице?!

Лея подумала о матери, которая могла бы сидеть на лужайке в Варыкино, подумала о том, что младенцем могла бы лежать у нее на руках, но ничего этого не случилось. Она представляла, как Падме снова вернется в Варыкино и обнимет своих взрослых детей. Если ради этого нужно пройти здесь, то Лея пройдет. Она стиснула кулак.

Искры полетели в темноте, турели взрывались одна за другой. Рио вскрикнула, но за грохотом взрывов ее голос был почти не слышен.

Лея поднялась.

— Вставай, — сказала она. — Идем.

Фонарь было уже не вернуть. У Леи был еще один, но совсем маленький, света он давал едва-едва. Настороженно они пересекли мост и подошли к противоположной от входа стене, где возвышались еще одни двери, сплошь увитые надписями на незнакомом Лее языке. Рио коснулась двери подрагивающей рукой и тихо вздохнула.

Ее вздохи Лею не трогали, не должны были трогать. К концу этого дня никакой Рио Наберрие уже не будет, а будет лишь Падме. Но само это зрелище — подрагивающие пальцы, обнаженные маленькие груди, длинные пряди волос, обнимающие тонкую фигуру — отчего-то страшно волновало. Рио казалась душой покойницы, которая стоит у врат, отделяющих царство мертвых от мира живых.

«И я проведу тебя по этому пути, мама. Я выведу тебя в мир живых».

Лея ударила по каменным створкам Силой, и дверь отворилась. Темнота за этой дверью, казалось, была еще темнее, еще гуще. Лея взялась за руку Рио чуть повыше локтя и потащила за собой.

Они успели уйти недалеко. Дверь захлопнулась, и в тот же миг пол над ногами исчез, Лея с Рио полетели в пустоту. Падение длилось не то чтобы долго, но закончилось на каменистом склоне, по которому Лея покатилась вниз, увлекая за собой целую лавину мелких и крупных камней. Что с Рио, она не представляла. Лее не удавалось даже достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы с помощью Силы приостановить свое движение; она неслась, будто мяч с горы, обдирая одежду и тело об острые камни. Наконец она ударилась особенно сильно и потеряла сознание.

Очнулась Лея в полной темноте. Болело все; казалось, каждая клеточка ее тела взвыла, стоило Лее пошевелиться. До груди она была засыпана мелким щебнем. Постанывая, она сгребла с себя слой камней. Фонарь исчез, бластер и световой меч тоже отсутствовали, куртка оказалась изодрана, и правый ботинок потерялся. Но переломов не было.

Некоторое время Лея сидела, пытаясь прийти в себя. Потом попыталась сосредоточиться и отыскать Рио с помощью Силы, но голова после падения все еще болела, и при каждом движении тошнота подступала к горлу. Сосредоточиться по-настоящему не получалось. В нескольких шагах слева от себя Лея ощутила нечто, но отыскала там лишь свой потерянный ботинок.

Обувшись, она снова села. Без Рио все это теряло смысл, а ведь, возможно, она уже мертва, если уж с помощью Силы ее никак не получается найти.

Немного отдохнув, Лея снова принялась бродить туда и сюда. Местами потолок опускался так низко, что даже Лее — с ее-то невысоким ростом — не удавалось выпрямиться. Она нашла обломки разбитого фонаря, старый череп, похоже что мон-каламари, лежащий тут уже очень давно, и обломки костей. Лею стало знобить.

Все напрасно. Она еще могла вернуться на Набу и попытаться выманить из Тида тетю Солу или похитить в Центре Империи Пуджу, но именно Рио, казалось, была создана, чтобы стать вместилищем духа Падме. И это тело, идеальное тело Лея не смогла уберечь!

Потом она услышала хриплый, измученный голос вдалеке:

— Лея, ты жива? Лея?..

И побежала туда, поворачивая ноги на ненадежных камнях.

Чем дальше, тем сильнее становился запах сырости. Лея подскальзывалась и падала, меж камнями хлюпала жидкая грязь.

— Где ты? — крикнула она.

И эхо ответило ей: «Ты.. Ты...»

Она упала в очередной раз и не смогла подняться; мокрые камни и слои земли заскользили по склону вместе с ней, набирая скорость. В рот и нос набилось грязи, она задыхалась, барахтаясь в этом неудержимом потоке. Как глупо будет умереть вот так!

Лея врезалась в чужое тело и увлекла его за собой. На ощупь тело было холодным и мокрым, но несомненно живым; пальцы его до боли вцепились в плечи Леи. И сама она тоже ухватилась покрепче, чтобы хоть в этот раз не потерять.

И они не потерялись. Даже провалившись в обморок, Лея продолжала держаться за Рио, и очнувшись, первым делом обнаружила, что стискивает ее тело в объятьях. Рио не шевелилась и, казалось, не дышала. Трясущимися пальцами Лея долго искала ее пульс, потом наконец нашла и в сердцах отхлестала ее по щекам.

Откуда-то сбоку струился смутный свет. Голова Рио в этом неверном свете казалась еще одним камнем на грязевой поверхности. Лея, ухватив Рио за подмышки, с трудом вытянула ее тело из грязи и поволокла туда, в сторону света. Вспомнилось давнее видение, в котором нагая женщина, похожая на Падме, ползла к свету, но это было не то, совсем не то, что происходило сейчас.

Свет исходил из узкой трещины в каменной стене. Лея с трудом протиснулась в эту трещину, потом протащила бесчувственное тело и осела на пол. Она вконец измучилась.

Здесь, за стеной, не было уже ни грязи, ни каменистой осыпи, только обычная лестница, уходившая вверх и вниз. Свет исходил откуда-то сверху, внизу чернела бархатная мягкая тьма. Лею окутывал холод, проникал под рваную куртку; даже мысли сделались замерзшими, неповоротливыми.

Рио зашевелилась, приходя в себя. Закашлялась, согнувшись, грязные космы свесились, закрывая лицо. Лея молчала. Здесь, глубоко под землей, она почти не слышала материнского зова, ставшего для нее привычным, и теперь чувствовала себя совершенно обессилевшей. Словно голос Падме — «быстрее, доченька, поторопись» — наполнял ее энергией. Без него все было не так, без этого голоса ей оставался только холод.

Рио дрожала, обхватив себя руками.

— Где мы? Лея, ты...

— Помолчи, — отозвалась Лея бесцветно.

— Тебя как будто подменили. Ты как запрограммированный дроид. Что происходит?

— Я сказала, молчи! Вставай. Идем.

Схватив ее за перемазанные в грязи, спутанные волосы, Лея заставила Рио встать и повела вверх по лестнице. Она была немного ниже ростом, чем Рио, и той приходилось запрокидывать голову назад. Она все еще тряслась от холода, а Лее он вдруг сделался как родной: сердце, душа, все внутри нее, казалось, вымерзло до основания, и внешний холод уже не досаждал.

Здесь, на лестнице, снова была только пыль — и тишина. По стенам вились непонятные надписи, ступени кое-где были изломаны, щерились черные провалы. Потом Лея снова услышала тихий шепот:

— Еще немного, доченька моя. Еще немного.

И наконец стряхнула с себя бессмысленное оцепенение.

Им потребовалось пройти еще немного. Лестница заканчивалась невысоким дверным проемом, но самой двери не было, лишь полуистлевшие щепки торчали в железных петлях. Лея втолкнула Рио внутрь.

Свет исходил от надписей на могильной плите. Стены помещения терялись в полумраке. Лея успокоенно вздохнула и наконец-то снова вспомнила о Силе. Ей не было нужды тащить Рио самой, достаточно было сосредоточиться. Лея с усилием подняла руки, и тело Рио взмыло в воздух, поплыло к могильной плите, перевернулось и легло в нужную позу с раскинутыми в стороны руками и ногами.

Лея подошла и склонилась над плитой. Стыдно было предлагать матери такое неприглядное тело — грязное, покрытое синяками. Но серьезных травм у тела, кажется, не было.

Лея взглянула очень близко в темные глаза, полные ужаса и неверия. Казалось, это уже было — где-то, с кем-то. Казалось, отголоски того взгляда еще витают в Силе.

Стало светлее, будто рядом зажегся фонарь. Лея подняла голову и увидела рядом с собой призрак своей матери, мерцающий синеватым светом. Очень красивая, со сложной прической и в платье, достойном королевского приема, Падме очень отличалась от грязного, жалкого тела, распростертого перед ней.

— Мама... — выдохнула Лея, протягивая к ней слегка дрожащую руку.

— Доченька...

Пальцы призрака дотронулись до ее грязной ладони, и Лея ощутила это прикосновение — не кожей, а будто бы сразу сердцем.

— Мама...

Призрак шагнул ей навстречу и обхватил Лею за плечи. Что-то было не так. Холод вливался в тело, расползался по рукам и ногам. Лея не могла шевельнуться. Призрака перед ней уже не было, он угнездился внутри. Откуда-то издалека донесся страдающий, полный ужаса возглас Рио:

— Лея!

Но Лее было все равно. Чужой дух вытеснял ее, не давал думать. В собственном теле она теперь была словно приживалкой, которую вот-вот выставят за порог.

Как открыта она была, протягивая руку навстречу Падме! Сила ее, мысли, все движения ее души — все было распахнуто настежь. И теперь она за это поплатилась.

Лея даже не могла себя корить. От нее осталось так мало, что не хватало даже на сожаления о своих ошибках. О сопротивлении захватчику речи и вовсе не шло.

Она исчезала.

Ни шевелиться, ни говорить она уже не могла, но еще видела и слышала. Раздался неожиданный грохот, вся гробница содрогнулась. Дальняя стена обрушилась, впуская в помещение ослепительный свет. В проломе появилась высоченная фигура, и в этом солнечном сиянии Лее почудилось, будто сюда явился некий воин света, тот, кто уничтожит и дух ситха, захвативший ее тело, и всю тьму в ее собственной душе.

Великан вытянул руку. Лея услышала яростное:

— Пошел вон из моей дочери!

И упав на колени, схватилась за горло.

Рушился потолок. Лея хрипела. Она то теряла контроль над телом, то снова обретала. Одной рукой она держалась за горло, из другой били синие ветвистые молнии — в Вейдера, в стены, во все подряд.

Ей слышался голос Люка, кричавший что-то яростное и возмущенное. Слышался тихий, измученный голос Рио. А потом на Лею обрушилась благословенная темнота.

Пришла в себя она уже снаружи. В небе плыли рваные клочья белых облаков, и гигантские статуи все так же, склонив головы, взирали на муравьев, копошившихся под их ногами.

Голова раскалывалась, но никакого чужого присутствия Лея в себе больше не ощущала. Ей было невыразимо горько, воспоминание о последнем взгляде на поддельное лицо матери жгло одновременно стыдом и чувством страшной потери. Падме умерла так давно, но в сердце Лее она будто умерла только что.

Лея повернула голову и взглянула на Рио, растрепанную, измученную, в слишком большом для нее комбинезоне, свисающем с худеньких плеч. Светлые дорожки от слез виднелись на грязных щеках.

— Вход завалило, — говорил кто-то. — Мы не знаем, уцелел ли кто-нибудь, доктор Наберрие. То, что вы смогли вытащить Ее Высочество, это чудо.

— Нужно их найти, — сказала Рио своим охрипшим, сорванным голосом.

— Мы работаем над этим. Скоро будет доставлена техника с разрушителя.

— Хорошо.

Рио опустила голову. Лея увидела, как прозрачная капля срывается с ее мокрых ресниц. Кого она оплакивает — Вейдера, Люка? Свои собственные представления о жизни? Или просто плачет от усталости и пережитого страха?

Вокруг раздавались голоса, шаги, какой-то непонятный шум. Лея закрыла глаза. Ей виделось, будто что-то тащит ее сквозь душную, тесную темноту — к свету. Казалось, это путь сквозь родовые пути, казалось, душа матери тащит ее, выталкивает в свет.

— Он мертв! — услышала вдруг Лея срывающийся голос Люка. — Он мертв, я ничего не мог сделать! Я ничего не мог... Он спас меня, а сам...

Лея открыла глаза. Люк с виду не пострадал, но лицо у него было такое, словно он испытывает сильную боль. Лея приподнялась на локте, собиралась спросить — и застыла с приоткрытым ртом. Она наконец осознала, о чем Люк говорит.

Вейдер умер.

— Где он? — спросила Рио, поднимаясь на ноги.

Через плечо у нее висела медицинская сумка, и меддроид стоял рядом, будто верный оруженосец.

— Там, возле могилы. С ним мастер Тано. — Люк сглотнул. — Она плачет.

Рио не дослушала. В ее действиях была странная деловитость, откровенно неуместная сейчас, — ведь пациент-то умер.

— Я ничего не мог сделать... — продолжал шептать Люк.

Рио уже ушла. Лея с трудом села и обхватила колени руками. Она тоже ничего не могла сделать, и ощущения у нее теперь были самые мерзкие. Попалась в ловушку, как последняя идиотка, и потащила за собой Рио, и Люка, да и Вейдера тоже.

Люди вокруг суетились, появились репульсионные носилки, пока пустые, прошествовал еще один меддроид. И вдруг Лею — будто водой в лицо — окатило знакомой ледяной аурой.

Так он жив?

Или это его дух?

Она увидела, как носилки возвращаются с телом Вейдера. Рядом шла Асока Тано, касаясь его руки. Лея вскочила и пошатнулась. Она не понимала, жив Вейдер или нет. Его присутствие ощущалось так же четко, как всегда.

— Папа... — прошептал Люк. — Папа!..

У Леи мелькнула мысль, что это она его убила. Даже не молниями, а просто вечным желанием, чтобы он умер, умер, умер. Желание со временем как-то поистерлось, но ведь оно было.

А теперь пропало.

Каким бы плохим отцом он ни казался, он все-таки пришел за ней — именно тогда, когда она больше всего в нем нуждалась.

Его холодная аура словно мигнула, исчезла и снова возвратилась.

У Леи кружилась голова — все сильнее и сильнее.  
— Папа... — шептал Люк.

И ей тоже захотелось повторить за ним, но слово не выговаривалось, и голова кружилась все сильнее.

Она успела понять, что падает, и снова стало черным-черно.

\---

Когда доходишь до точки, до последней черты — и не умираешь ни от стыда, ни от горя, то уже не знаешь, как жить дальше. Застываешь в странном оцепенении.

Лея долго лежала, не поднимая головы. Она не знала, миновали часы или дни. Никто не являлся к ней, ничего не происходило. Яркий свет резал глаза, руки и ноги онемели, в горле пересохло. На душе лежала непроглядная тьма.

Наконец дверь в ее каюту открылась.

Лея с трудом села и подняла голову. Кого она ждала? Люка? Разгневанного Вейдера? На пороге была мастер Тано.

— Я... — глухо сказала Лея и замолчала. Слова не шли у нее с языка.

— Твой отец очнулся, — прозвучало очень тихо. — Лея, он просит, чтобы ты пришла.

— Он выживет?

— Я не знаю, — сказала Тано. — Несколько минут он был мертв. Может быть, его предсказание уже сбылось. — Голос ее стал еще тише. — А может быть, нет. Я не знаю, Лея. И врачи не знают.

Двигаясь медленно, словно древняя старуха, Лея добрела до освежителя и умыла лицо ледяной водой. Взглянула на себя в зеркало: глаза покраснели и зрачки расширены, словно у любительницы спайса.

— С Вини Наберрие все в порядке, — так же тихо сказала мастер Тано. — Она думала, что ее мать утонула, и очень испугалась. Но сама девочка не пострадала. Она сумела связаться со своей бабушкой в Тиде.

Лея закрыла глаза. Вини...

— Пойдем.

Отчего-то Лея думала, что увидит Вейдера в его привычном обличье. Но мастер Тано привела ее в ослепительно белую палату, где среди медицинской аппаратуры лежал на кровати очень бледный, изуродованный человек. Лея увидела безволосую голову, серое лицо, перепаханную шрамами щеку. Губы под прозрачной дыхательной маской были бескровными, словно у мертвеца.

Человек, лежащий на кровати, до подбородка был укрыт белой тканью. Лея остановилась в паре шагов. Подходить к нему не хотелось.

Как ни тошно ей было, Лея поразилась тому, насколько пожилым выглядит Вейдер — и насколько он некрасив.

Она стояла, закусив губу. Вейдер лежал, недвижимый. Мастер Тано ушла. Медицинский дроид проверил какую-то аппаратуру и тоже удалился.

Лее было не по себе.

Потом губы под маской шевельнулись. Лее послышалось ее имя, но насколько тихое, что проще было принять его за вздох. Ей нестерпимо хотелось уйти.

— Сядь... — раздался хрипловатый, совсем незнакомый голос. — Лея... Сядь.

Лея снова взглянула на Вейдера. Глаза его были открыты; слегка повернув голову, он смотрел на нее. Глаза у него оказались неожиданно прекрасные — будто расплавленное золото с искрами алого огня.

И что-то у нее внутри буквально потянулось к этому огню.

— Сядь.

— Хорошо, — сказала Лея устало.

Подошла и опустилась на край его кровати.

— Когда мы вернемся, — сказал Вейдер, — я отрекусь в вашу пользу. Тебе не придется ждать дольше.

— Ты и в самом деле собрался умереть? — сухо спросила Лея. Она уже успела немного успокоиться.

Его бледные губы дрогнули в улыбке. Он промолчал. Нереальные глаза закрывались.

Лея прикусила губу.

— Пока я буду жив, — сказал Вейдер, с явным усилием приоткрыв глаза, — любители урвать кусок, стервятники, которые... Пока я буду жив, вас побоятся трогать... Получишь свою демократию...

Его глаза снова закрылись. Лея долго сидела и смотрела в его уродливое, рано постаревшее лицо.

Она сам не знала, что чувствует. Вину. Неожиданный страх. И странное, смутное сожаление.

Мастер Тано снова пришла, коснулась плеча Леи, о чем-то спросила. Потом села по другую сторону от кровати, и они долго сидели так, ни говоря ни слова.

Через пару часов Вейдер снова очнулся и, слегка повернув голову, улыбнулся Тано. Эта улыбка будто разбудила Лею; она снова ощутила интерес. Что-то стояло за этой улыбкой, какая-то история.

Тано коснулась его плеча и ушла.

— Ты все еще здесь, — сказал Вейдер Лее.

— Да, — ответила Лея глухо. — Я здесь.

— Ты что-то хотела у меня спросить?

Лея опустила взгляд на свою стиснутую в кулак руку.

— Да. Наверное.

— Я слушаю.

Казалось, ему лучше. Губы слегка порозовели, и речь была более четкой.

— Скажи, — спросила Лея глухо, — это Темная Сторона? То, что я сделала, это и есть Темная Сторона?

— Все, что ты сделала, — ответил он медленно, — было сделано под влиянием древнего духа.

— Почему ты не можешь сказать прямо? Это была Темная Сторона? Я пала на Темную Сторону?

— Пасть на Темную Сторону — это выражение джедаев. Нет, они не сочли бы тебя павшей. Любого может обмануть дух лорда ситхов.

— Если я пала...

— А что для тебя Темная Сторона?

— Зло, — сказала она тихо.

— А Светлая — добро?

— Я не хочу играть словами, — ответила Лея очень тихо.

— По большей части это и есть слова, Лея. Поступки, которые мы совершаем, не всегда можно трактовать однозначно.

— Что здесь неоднозначного? Я навредила Рио. Не думаю, что она меня когда-нибудь простит.

Вейдер глянул на нее внимательно.

— Не думаю, что она станет держать на тебя зло. Но вот доверие — штука более хрупкая. Она сильно испугалась за дочь. Ты понимаешь?

— Наверное, — сказала Лея.

— Так что же ты думаешь о Светлой Стороне? Что значит оставаться на ней? Не совершать зла? Совершать добро? Это ведь не одно и то же.

— Почему — не одно и то же?

— Подумай сама. Можно помочь нуждающемуся в помощи, а можно не вмешиваться. Ты не причинишь зла невмешательством.

— Но при чем здесь невмешательство?

— Нет эмоций, есть покой, — сказал Вейдер словно бы невпопад. — Нет неведения, есть знание. Нет страстей, есть ясность мыслей. Нет хаоса, есть гармония. Нет смерти, есть Великая Сила. Близко ли это тебе? Понимаешь ли ты, о чем идет речь?

— Что это такое?

— Кодекс джедаев.

— К чему он в нашем разговоре?

— К тому, что это и есть то, что джедаи называют Светлой Стороной. Покой. Умиротворение. Отрешение от эмоций. Смирение с гибелью близких. В этом нет ничего плохого. Но не обязательно в этом есть что-то хорошее. Все зависит от твоей натуры.

— Зло — в моей натуре?

Взгляды их на миг встретились. Вейдер шевельнулся, рука его под белой тканью приподнялась, словно он хотел — чего? — прикоснуться?.. Но движение так и осталось незавершенным, рука приподнялась и снова опустилась.

Лее стало неловко.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — сказала она, отводя взгляд.

— То, что с тобой произошло, не имеет отношения к сторонам Силы. Тебя обманули и использовали. В этой истории ты жертва. Ты могла погибнуть. Твое тело продолжало бы существовать, но тебя самой уже бы не было.

— Я знаю.

— Что касается твоих склонностей... Я не думаю, что Светлая Сторона тебе близка. Не потому что в тебе есть какое-то зло, Лея. Но эмоции — вот что делает тебя сильнее. Отстраненность — это не твое. Вспомни себя во времена борьбы с Империей. Именно ненависть придавала тебе сил. Если бы ты пыталась отстраниться от своих чувств, тебе было бы гораздо сложнее.

— Может быть.

— Если хочешь пример джедайской отстраненности, взгляни на ту же Рио. Силы у нее нет, но умение отстраняться и действовать, невзирая на чувства, — то самое. Возможно, это у нее профессиональное. Врач ведь не имеет права помнить о своих чувствах, пока пациент кричит от боли.

«Ты ее любишь?» — хотелось спросить Лее, но она не посмела. Этот вопрос все еще волновал ее, но он тянул за собой столько всего: вину, и ревность, и воспоминание о призраке Падме, который оказался некой чужой, враждебной сущностью.

А ведь из той гробницы ее вытащила именно Рио. И этот образ — сквозь темноту и смерть к свету — все еще владел воображением Леи. Так мать выталкивает ребенка в мир.

«Она меня не простит. Она всегда будет помнить, что я бросила Вини одну. Но не покажет этого».

— Прощать, — сказал он вдруг, — куда сложнее, когда дело касается твоего ребенка.

То ли мысли читал, то ли так очевидно было, о чем она думает.

Лицо у Вейдера было каким-то даже не белым, а серым.

— Ты устал, — сказала Лея.

Он улыбнулся — почти так же, как улыбался мастеру Тано.

«А ведь он тоже ждет прощения. Но могу ли я простить? Или я уже простила и сама не заметила?»

Его пламенеющие глаза постепенно погасали, желто-красный огонь сменялся спокойной синевой.

Он улыбнулся и смежил веки.

Истошно запищал какой-то прибор. Скачущий зигзаг на одном из мониторов сменился прямой. Появились меддроиды и кто-то из врачей-биотиков, Лею оттеснили от кровати.

Лицо Вейдера — лицо ее отца — было настолько спокойным. Настолько мирным. Наверное, за всю жизнь оно не было таким.

Лею охватила непонятная дрожь. Она не видела мертвыми своих приемных родителей, и в ее памяти они остались живыми. Но Вейдер... Его лицо казалось лицом самой смерти, уродливым и бесконечно умиротворенным.

У Леи задрожали губы. Она хотела взять его за руку, но ее пальцы наткнулись на холодный металл. В ее памяти всплыли истории о Гривусе, генерале Войны Клонов, и Лея нервно сдернула простыню, которой Вейдер был накрыт.

Нет, Гривусом он не был.

Мощное, иссеченное шрамами тело по большей части состояло из живой — теперь уже мертвой — плоти. Только руки и ноги...

Только...

Лея вцепилась в дюрасталевую ладонь обеими руками. Слез не было, только губы тряслись.

— Папа... — выговорила она наконец то, что не смогла сказать возле гробницы. — Папа...

Осознание постепенно проникало в нее. Вейдер только что говорил с ней, а теперь его сердце уже не билось.

Ей привиделся дом над самой водой, и высокий человек, который идет к этому дому от посадочной площадки. Куда на самом деле уходят мертвые? Что его ждет по ту сторону? Может быть, этот дом, в котором он когда-то женился, и его покойная жена выйдет ему навстречу.

Нужно отвезти его на Набу. Не в Центр Империи и не на ту планету, полную неистовой Силой, а в Озерный край, где ветер шелестит листвой, и тихие волны качают лодку у причала. Где прошлое и будущее кажутся соединенными воедино, и время течет — как вода сквозь пальцы — осязаемо и зримо. Где он любил и был любим. Нужно похоронить его там.

— Папа...

Мертвый металл постепенно согревался от ее прикосновения. Лея слишком привыкла к тому, что Вейдер присутствует в ее жизни, и теперь чувствовала внезапное одиночество.

— Папа, не оставляй меня... Я уже потеряла одного отца... Как я справлюсь со своей Темной Стороной? Кто меня научит? Не оставляй меня!

Она сама не понимала, что говорит. Ее бессвязный лепет терялся за писком оборудования и суетой меддроидов.

Неожиданно звучание оборудования изменилось, и Лея услышала вдох, потом еще один. И, уткнувшись лицом в дюрасталевую ладонь, наконец разрыдалась.

Согревшиеся металлические пальцы едва заметно гладили ее щеку.

— Папа!.. — повторяла Лея сквозь рыдания. — Папа...

— Девочка моя…


End file.
